<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sister is a Demon by JoyceJulep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554005">My Sister is a Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceJulep/pseuds/JoyceJulep'>JoyceJulep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, Crush, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, GTS, Giantess - Freeform, Growing, Humiliation, Incest, Magic, Shrinking, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Slow Growth, Succubus, beautification, demon girl - Freeform, short guy, short man - Freeform, size comparison, size fetish, slave - Freeform, slow shrink, tall girl, tall woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceJulep/pseuds/JoyceJulep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Sister is a Demon" is a slow-shrink, slow-growth story that will end up being around 20-25 chapters, and it tells the story of Clayton Williamson, a 17-year-old high school senior who was raised by his mother after his father abandoned the family when Clayton was 5. Turns out, he abandoned the family to be with Kazehana Asmodeus, an alluring, tall, voluptuous woman who is actually related to Asmodeus, the ancient Demon of Lust. In exchange for 13 years of servitude, Kazehana promised Clayton's father fame and riches. The thing is, though, that as soon as Mr. Williamson entered onto the contract, any time he felt lust for Kazehana, he would shrink a little. And he did feel lust for her....a LOT...and he shrank accordingly.</p><p>Our story picks up right after news comes that Mr. Williamson has died. No reason is given for his death. Clayton and his mother have to go to Kazehana's house to answer for the contract -- Mr. Williamson has died after 12 years, and 1 year is left of his contract. And either Clayton or his mother must take his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom!? Mom I’m home!” called Clayton Williamson, coming in through the front door. As usual, there was no answer from his mother, no dinner cooking on the stove, no nothing. Clayton shrugged his shoulders as he sighed, turning to close the front door as he kicked off his shoes. His book bag was laden with all the books he needed for homework, and he deposited the heavy load in the corner of the kitchen. Clayton was hungry after a long day at school, and a full afternoon of academic clubs, so he started rummaging around in the cupboards for some bread or peanut butter or whatever else he could find.  </p><p>“Clayton?” He turned around to see that his mom, Katherine, had come into the room. She was wearing a light pink bathrobe and was rubbing her eyes; apparently, she had just been woken up from a nap.  </p><p>“Oh hi mom,” say Clayton, continuing to rummage around in the cupboards. “God, I’m starving!” </p><p>“There’s some macaroni boxes somewhere in there, I think,” said Katherine, yawning and rubbing her eyes. “I was going to cook something tonight, but I just wasn’t feeling up to it.” </p><p>“Whatever mom, don’t worry about it,” said Clayton indifferently, shrugging his shoulders. He was used to his mom not being very active around the house. She seemed to carry an invisible, heavy load with her wherever she went. Clayton found the bread and peanut butter, and immediately set to making himself several sandwiches.  </p><p>Katherine stood watching him silently. She had every reason to be proud of Clayton, really, she did. He had grown into an athletic, 6-foot-tall, attractive 17-year-old young man who did moderately well at school and was well-liked among his peers. She didn’t have the same problems with Clayton that other mothers were having to deal with; unlike so many other teens his age, Clayton had never really gotten into drugs, had never really had any relationship drama, and had never gotten into trouble with the law in any way. He had never even gotten a speeding ticket before! As she watched her son making himself sandwiches, Katherine felt a twinge of pride that was nonetheless mixed with sadness…and resentment.  </p><p>The truth was, Katherine could never fully embrace Clayton the way she knew that she should. he just looked far too much like his father, Jonathan. Throughout the past 12 years, ever since Clayton was 5, Jonathan had completely disappeared from their lives. Katherine knew exactly why he had, but she never talked about it with anyone, not even Clayton. For his part, when Clayton was around 12, and had grown old enough to understand these things, he had angrily concluded that his father had abandoned them all…had abandoned the family. </p><p>“No he hasn’t, Clayton,” his mother had said back then. “He didn’t abandon us…he just…he just had to go away for awhile, is all.” </p><p>“Well, when’s he coming back?” Clayton had demanded, his face red with anger and hurt.  </p><p>“I…I don’t…I don’t know,” Katherine had said helplessly. “But he didn’t abandon us, Clayton. Just understand that.” </p><p>“I don’t understand!” Clayton had shouted. “And I don’t want him to come back, anyway! I hate him!”  </p><p>Katherine had felt the tears gather in her eyes when she heard these words, but she knew that the tears weren’t really for Clayton. Instead, they were for herself…because she, too, hated Jonathan Williamson. She hated him for one single burning reason: that he was having sex with another woman. That he had left her for something…more. Something different. Something crazy that she didn’t want anything to do with. Katherine knew that it wasn’t even as simple as her husband leaving her for another woman. Oh no…it was much, much more complicated than that. And much more sinister.  </p><p>But Katherine never talked about it, and consequently, Clayton knew nothing about it. He had grown up simply assuming that his father had been a deadbeat or a womanizer who had no interest in participating in their family. And now, at 17 years old, Clayton had long since made peace with the fact that, for all intents and purposes, he had no father.  </p><p>Back in the present, Katherine watched her son eating. The older Clayton got, the more he looked like Jonathan…and the more it hurt her to watch him. His hands looked like Jonathan’s…his athletic body was shaped the same as Jonathan’s…his jawline was almost exactly like Jonathan’s…hell, Clayton even chewed his food like Jonathan used to! It was all too much for Katherine, who had never really gotten over Jonathan leaving. But even through her misery and her deep-seated hatred of what her husband had done to her, Katherine knew that she had to at least try to keep up the pretense of being a good mother.  </p><p>“Uh…did you…have a nice day at school?” she asked mechanically, as Clayton ate.  </p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, it was fine. Got a B on my Geography test.” </p><p>“That’s good,” murmured Katherine. “B’s are above average, I guess.” </p><p>Clayton nodded wordlessly, eating his sandwiches. Sometimes he wished his mom wouldn’t even try to strike up conversations with him. He knew her heart wasn’t in it. Sometimes he resented her for being so distant with him, but as the years had gone by, he had just gotten used to it. Besides, he knew that she was carrying around a lot of pain. It was etched into her face, into her entire persona. And so Clayton had searched for and found attention in other areas. He had a number of good friends, and he often stayed over with their families, who all treated him with the love, warmth, and intimacy that he wanted.  </p><p>Clayton finished up eating, went back over to get his book bag, and without another word, went up the stairs to his bedroom to get started on his homework. Katherine had started making herself some tea. Years ago, around about this time, in the early evening, Katherine would have started drinking until she passed out. For several years after Jonathan left, Katherine looked for solace in booze, oftentimes ignoring Clayton. He had simply been left to fend for himself. Fortunately, nothing particularly egregious had ever happened — instead, Clayton had learned to look out for himself. However, that didn’t mean that, as a younger boy, he hadn’t craved for his mother’s attention. Even to this day, there was a substantial, internal, and hidden part of the 17-year-old’s psyche that desperately craved motherly affection. Clayton would of course have vehemently denied this, and insisted that he had everything he needed and could take care of himself. However, the truth was that the years of emotional distance from his mother caused him to crave affection from other sources more, and not less.  </p><p>After a few years of hard boozing, Katherine had gotten her drinking under control, and eventually kicked the whole habit altogether. Nowadays, she still occasionally wished that she could have a drink, but she didn’t dare go back to it…she knew that if she did, her depression would probably balloon to such an extent that she very well might drink herself into an early grave. Part of Katherine didn’t mind this idea, but the other part, the stronger part, really did want to go on and keep living, even though life could feel like a living hell sometimes. She contented herself these days with parking herself in front of the TV and watching her favorite sitcoms. Even though they lived under the same roof, her life and Clayton’s were rarely intertwined. They lived apart from each other, each operating in their own worlds.  </p><p>A couple hours later, Katherine was watching her shows, and Clayton had just finished his homework. Normally, Clayton would play some video games online with his friends in his room, but tonight, he was feeling unusually tired. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and then cracked open his bedroom door. </p><p>“Mom!” he called down the stairs. “I’m gonna go to bed early tonight ok?”</p><p>“Ok honey, goodnight!” called Katherine halfheartedly back up the stairs. </p><p>“Goodnight!” called Clayton back down. He closed his bedroom door, stripped down to his underwear, turned off the lights, and got into bed. Within a few minutes, he was completely asleep, snoozing soundly.  </p><p>He had no idea that the previous day would be the last “normal” day of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, a Saturday, Clayton came down the stairs, hungry for some morning cereal. He saw his mother on the phone in the kitchen with her back turned to him. She was still in her light pink bathrobe. Thinking nothing of it, Clayton went to the cupboard, got out the cereal, and went to fetch the milk from the refrigerator. Only when he turned around did he see that there was something wrong. His mother’s face was twisted up into something that looked like fear. Clayton paused, looking at her, puzzled. Katherine didn’t look up at him, though, and she just kept her head down, her eyes on the floor, with that same troubled, fearful expression on her face. Clayton shrugged and sat down at the table, poured his cereal, and started to eat. </p><p>“But I don’t see how it’s fair that…yes…y-yes…yes, I understand that he put that in the contract,” said Katherine into the phone. Clayton couldn’t really hear the voice on the other end, but it sounded like a woman’s voice. </p><p>“Yes…yes, but I didn’t sign any part of that!” said Katherine, suddenly animated. She gestured to Clayton. “And neither did he! Neither of us had anything to do with my husband’s crazy agreement!”</p><p>Clayton’s ears perked up as he put down his spoon. Katherine’s husband?? Clayton’s…father!?</p><p>The woman’s voice on the other end seemed to be talking slowly, steadily, despite Katherine’s animation. </p><p>“That’s…that’s just…just ridiculous,” said Katherine in a different voice. Clayton could tell that she was trying to keep her composure, but it was clear that something the woman on the other end had said had scared Katherine. </p><p>“That’s…th-that’s just…uh…that’s nonsense!” repeated Katherine. “I…I don’t believe it!”</p><p>The woman’s voice on the other end kept talking steadily, and Katherine’s eyes widened. </p><p>“N-no! No, p-please…please don’t come here! N-no, please! There’s…th-there’s no need for that!” </p><p>Clayton tried to catch his mother’s eye as his own eyebrows creased into each other. What on earth was going on?! Who was his mom talking to!? And why did she seem so…afraid??</p><p>“Ok…o-ok…yes…y-yes, I, uh…I understand,” said Katherine, suddenly submissive, nodding her head up and down. “Yes, yes your instructions are clear enough. J-just…just, uh, s-send me the address and…and I’ll…uh…we’ll…we’ll make our way over there.” </p><p>Katherine hung up the phone and stared straight ahead. Even though her eyes were wide, they were completely blank.</p><p>“What’s up, mom?” asked Clayton, leaning forward in his chair. For a few seconds, Katherine didn’t even answer. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, almost seeming to shake off Clayton’s question. Clearly, she was in a completely different place. </p><p>“Mom!” asked Clayton, louder this time. She jumped in place, seemingly surprised by the sound of his voice. </p><p>“Who was that?” Clayton repeated, more emphatically. </p><p>“That was…that was Kazehana…Kazehana Asmodeus,” murmured Katherine, almost to herself. She wasn’t even looking at Clayton. </p><p>“Who’s that?” asked Clayton. “And what was she saying about…about your…your husband. That’s the same guy as my…uh…my father, right? What’s going on?”</p><p>Katherine was silent for another few moments, still staring blankly at the floor. She seemed like she was in shock…but it wasn’t just that. Something else was going on. She seemed…afraid…and like she was attempting to get everything straight in her head…like she was…attempting to hatch some kind of plot or something. Clayton was about to loudly repeat his question when Katherine suddenly looked up, straight at him. </p><p>“Your father has just died, Clayton. His name was Jonathan. He died last night.”</p><p>“Wh-what!?” blurted Clayton, feeling himself go numb on the inside. He had no positive emotional connection to his father, and had long since stopped thinking about him in any real, meaningful way. However, this sudden news cut him to his core. After all, this man was his father, even if he hadn’t really been in Clayton’s life. The fact that he had just died meant…something.</p><p>“He died last night,” repeated Katherine in that same monotone voice. “And we have to go…to go to where he was staying…immediately.”</p><p>“Why? To, like, claim the body or something?” asked Clayton. He was surprised how normal he felt, despite the persistent numbness in his body. Yes, his father had died, but he had never really known his father, so it really wasn’t that big of a deal. More than anything, he felt sorry for his mother, who, even though she had grown to hate and despise her husband, nonetheless still love him in some way. Hate and love were two sides of the same coin, after all, right? </p><p>“No…not…not to claim his body,” said Katherine. </p><p>“Well…why, then?” asked Clayton. “Is there, like, some kind of funeral or something?” He paused for a moment, and then spoke up again. “Because, if it’s like some kind of funeral that’s being held by…you know…whoever he ran away to, whoever he decided to run to instead of living with us…yeah, I’m not going.”</p><p>Katherine looked up, her eyes sharpening. “You have to go. We both have to go,” she said simply. </p><p>“What the hell, mom!?” protested Clayton. “I don’t want to go to the funeral of a man who I didn’t even know, who abandoned us, just so I can see the woman he decided to live with instead! No way, mom, I’m not doing it! And…and you shouldn’t do it, either! It won’t be good for your mental health!”</p><p>Katherine looked at her son, and something like pity flashed across her face. Even now, her son was trying to look out for her. she wished that she could have done a better job looking out for him. But it was too late now…too late. </p><p>“It’s not a funeral, honey,” said Katherine quietly. “It’s…it’s something else. And there aren’t any questions to be asked, you understand? We both have to get ready and go there…right now.”</p><p>“Right now??” asked Clayton. “Oh come on, mom! I was gonna go hang out in the park with Chris and Andrea today!”</p><p>“Well then, tell them you can’t make it today,” said Katherine, turning to go towards her bedroom. “This is…um…an important legal matter, ok? That’s all I can say right now. You’ll learn more about what’s going on when we get there, alright? But right now, what you need to do is finish eating breakfast, get your shoes, and bring a couple snacks. It’s gonna be a long car ride to the mansion.”</p><p>“Th-the…the mansion?” asked Clayton, but Katherine had already gone into her bedroom to change. Clayton was left alone, sitting there in the kitchen, with his cereal getting soggy. He scratched his head, shaking it a couple times to try and clear it. But there were still just so many questions bouncing around inside. So the man who had been his father was dead…and Clayton didn’t really feel any strong way about it…but what was really intriguing and puzzling was this whole “mansion” business…why did he and his mom have to go? What were they going to do there? And who was that mysterious woman on the other end of the phone? What had his mom called her? Kaze…Kazehana? Asmodeus? What kind of a name was that? Was she some kind of classical music composer or something? </p><p>Clayton couldn’t help but shake his head again. He was very confused…but his mom’s words had seemed urgent enough that he didn’t want to increase her stress level by disobeying her. Sighing, he texted Chris and Andrea that he wasn’t going to be able to make it to the park, finished his cereal, went up to brush his teeth, and put his shoes on. </p><p>Five minutes later, Clayton and his mom were on the road. Neither of them talked. A few minutes of driving through the quiet, private residential streets, Katherine pulled the car onto the expressway, and they were truly off. Clayton took to staring silently out the window, wondering where they were headed, and what awaited them at this mansion when they got there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hours went by, stacking on top of each other. Clayton badly wanted to ask his mom more details about this mansion they were going to, but he had long since abandoned hope of getting anything more out of her. She sat there in the driver’s seat, tight-lipped, her hands occasionally whitening around her knuckles as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Clayton didn’t know what she was thinking about, but he imagined that quite a lot was going through her mind right now. A few times, he even caught her looking angry, but these expressions passed almost as soon as they came up. Katherine was not one to betray too much about what she was thinking. She had learned, through years of silent hurt and pain, to bury these feelings down deep within herself, where only she had access to them.  </p><p>As the hours went by, Clayton saw the landscape changing. Whereas they were coming from somewhere that had a few trees, but was relatively flat, now Clayton could see rolling hills up ahead and, if he looked even farther, mountains. The trees, which had been going by the window in thinner quantities at the start of their trip, started to thicken. Soon, it seemed to Clayton that they were actually driving through a forest. The expressway cut and wound through the thickets of trees. Clayton’s ears suddenly popped. They were apparently gaining in elevation too. And hour or two later they were driving through the heavily-forested hills, with the taller mountains up ahead looking closer than ever.  </p><p>A couple hours later, after stopping for a restroom break, they were actually driving through the mountains, which were even more heavily forested than the hills had been. Clayton had never been this far north. When he opened his window, he could tell that the temperature had fallen considerably. it wasn’t freezing cold by any means, but the air was definitely cooler and cleaner up here. Katherine kept driving them through the mountains…up one, and down another…and still, they hadn’t arrived yet at their destination. The sun had long since risen to high noon, and now, hours later, it was well into its afternoon descent.  </p><p>Just before the bottom rim of the sun began to dip below the horizon, Katherine gave one last look at her GPS and suddenly slowed down on the mountain road. Clayton had been dozing a little in the passenger seat, but now that the car was slowing down, he snapped awake. The other cars, which had been plentiful on the expressway when their journey began, were now completely gone. They were all alone here on this remote mountain road, thick and dark green on either side with tall, robust trees.  </p><p>“Y…yes, left here,” muttered Katherine to herself, giving another tacit glance down at her GPS, and she turned the car left. They went down a few rolling roads, which curved and bent elegantly before them. Clayton looked around. There were still a lot of trees here, but they didn’t seem quite as wild. Instead, they all seemed to fit into part of a greater landscape, a landscape that was complete with short-cut, rolling lawns, manicured bushes, and trimmed and pruned vegetation. Clearly, whoever owned this property was extremely rich, and paid a huge landscaping crew to keep up the property nicely. Clayton felt his heart beating a little faster. This was it…surely, whoever owned this property also owned the mansion they were going to.  </p><p>His hunch was proven correct a couple minutes later, when the trees and bushes around them seemed to open up, and there, standing before them, rising hugely and magnificently before them, was a mansion. Clayton had never seen such an enormous house. It was made of dark brick, and had innumerable stain-glass windows that went perfectly well with the whole construction of the house. Evidently, it was very old, since it appeared to be built in an old style that Clayton knew was popular more than four hundred years ago. The mansion was at least five or six stories tall, had more chimneys than Clayton could count. There was an elegant courtyard in front of the house, and there were marble fountains and statues of mythological figures all around. Clayton felt his breath catch in his chest as his heart continued to pound away. This place was amazing!  </p><p>Katherine didn’t say a word. She simply pulled the car into the roundabout and stopped, turning it off. For a few seconds, she simply stared forward into nothingness, looking at the steering wheel with an utterly blank and inscrutable expression. Clayton tore his eyes away from the splendor of the mansion and fixed them on his mother. What was she thinking right now? Feeling? Pain? Anger? Fear!? Some weird combination of all three? Clayton didn’t know. But what he did know was that this place was incredible…but even as he turned back excitedly, he felt his skin tighten everywhere as his throat turned bone dry.  </p><p>Someone was coming out of the house. Someone…huge. Clayton narrowed his eyes as he peered through the window at the approaching form. It was…a woman. But there was something that wasn’t right. This was no ordinary woman — she was the largest woman that Clayton had ever seen! She appeared to be a maid of some kind, because she wore a frilled white and blue maid’s dress, with a frilled white headband that kept back her long, nut-brown hair. Her maid’s dress only went down to her upper thighs, and Clayton was treated to an absolutely delicious view of her full, luscious thighs and shapely calves, which were clearly visible through the black tights that she wore. On her feet were relatively dainty, dark red shoes with buckles.  </p><p>This incredible woman walked down the steps of the mansion and approached the car. The closer she got, the more incredulous Clayton was. She was so tall and …voluptuous! This woman didn’t appear to be that old…in fact, she was probably only a few years older than Clayton! Her face looked young and fresh, and there was something mysterious about the little smile that was on her face, like she knew that this was a secret place…and that it hid many things. </p><p>“C’mon Clayton, let’s get out of the car,” muttered Katherine. Apparently, she had seen the maid too. But unlike Clayton, she did not appear to be mesmerized. Instead, the sight of this gigantic woman seemed to awaken in Katherine a latent mixture of fear and anger, which were both plainly obvious on her face. Clayton was puzzled…why did his mom look like that? What was wrong? But he did as she said. They both got out of the car, and stood in front of it.  </p><p>The maid sauntered up to them, her incredible hips swaying lazily with each motion of her long, luscious legs.  </p><p>“Hello!” she breathed, her soft, silvery voice carrying like a pleasant frost on the air. “Welcome to the Asmodeus House! My name is Alaina, and I’ve been sent to greet you. I trust your journey was not too difficult?” </p><p>Katherine stood there silently with her jaw clenched. Clayton had been staring Alaina up and down, completely in awe of her appearance — he was amazed to find that the top of his head only came up to Alaina’s shoulders. At 6’0 tall, Clayton was not accustomed to looking up at another person as much as he was now, but with Alaina he had no choice. She rose up above him…a full 7 feet tall. Her big, bouncy breasts were even with Clayton’s face. If Alaina had stepped forward a couple steps, Clayton’s face would have been smothered by her prodigious bosom. </p><p>As the seconds ticked by, however, Clayton realized that he had been expecting his mother to answer. He turned away from Alaina and saw his mother’s clenched jaw. He looked down and saw that her hands, too, were clenched, reddening and whitening from the pressure. Clayton didn’t know why his mom was acting this way, so he himself turned to Alaina and smiled as casually as he could.  </p><p>“Um, y-yeah…yeah, the drive was, uh…was fine. No problems!”  </p><p>Alaina smiled warmly down on Clayton, blinking her eyes slowly. “I’m glad to hear it,” she said with a soft ease. She turned and indicated with her hand. “Come, follow me inside.”</p><p>Clayton moved to fall in step with Alaina, but Katherine stood her ground. Sensing her recalcitrance, Alaina turned around. </p><p>“That means you too, Mrs. Williamson,” she said, her voice carrying lightly on the air.  </p><p>Katherine shook her head. “Uh-uh,” she said stubbornly. “I’ve brought us both here. That’s what I was asked to do. She can come out here and look at us if she wants. But I’m not going in that house.”  </p><p>Clayton peered at his mother, trying to scrutinize her expression. What was going on? What was she talking about? The clear, silvery laughter of Alaina interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see her laughing high above him. Her face was so pretty.  </p><p>“Hahaha!” she laughed pleasantly. “Mrs. Williamson, I would have expected you to better understand how things work around here! I’ve been instructed to escort you and your son here into the house, and it doesn’t matter whether you want to go inside or not. You’re coming!”  </p><p>“N-no…no I’m not!” said Katherine stoutly. “Y-you…you can’t make me!” </p><p>“On the contrary, Mrs. Williamson,” said Alaina coolly, not skipping a beat, “I can more than make you. You have one last chance to obey, before I resort to force.” </p><p>“Uh…come on, mom,” said Clayton, in a bit of a shaky voice. He had not expected this turn of events. Everything was so nice and fancy and pleasant…but now, he didn’t quite know what to think about this maid. Or this house.  </p><p>“Uh…wh-why won’t you come in?” asked Clayton. “Come on, mom, let’s go. It’ll…uh…it’ll be easier that way.” </p><p>But Katherine just kept standing there, shaking her head. Without realizing what he was doing, Clayton walked over and joined his mother. He didn’t know what was going on, but he was starting to get the feeling that something was really not right. And he didn’t want to leave his mom all alone.  </p><p>“Uh…c-can…can we just actually stay out here?” asked Clayton up to Alaina. “It seems, uh…like my mom really doesn’t wanna go in there.” </p><p>“Aww, what a sweet young man,” said Alaina. “Standing up for his mommy. Very admirable.” She turned and stepped forward — the way that she moved her body was quick and strong, showcasing her obviously-powerful limbs. Clayton suddenly realized that Alaina was a physically imposing entity not only because of her sheer size, but also because of how she actually moved. Her limbs and torso moved like an athlete, like someone who’s had physical training of some kind.  </p><p>“Still, though,” said Alaina, her business-like tone notwithstanding the continued pleasant tilt in her voice, “It doesn’t matter if one or both of you refuse to come inside. If you won’t come, then I’ll just bring you in myself!”  </p><p>Katherine gave a sudden yelp as Alaina quickly shot out two hands. Too late, Katherine tried to make a break for it, but Alaina caught her by the shoulder and pulled her up, embracing her whole body in a one-armed bear hug. Clayton was stunned — he couldn’t believe how strong this maid was. She had just picked his mother up with one hand like it was nothing! He would have also moved to react, but, just like Katherine, he was also too late. Alaina had reached down and enveloped his shoulder in a large hand, pulling him towards her with undeniable strength. Clayton stumbled forward, unable to answer her insistence pull with any resistance of his own. Quick as a whistle, Alaina had bent down and wrapped her other strong arm completely around Clayton, hugging him inexorably to her warm, luscious body. Clayton found that his face was directly above her enormous rack, and he hardened a little in his pants, despite the craziness of the situation.  </p><p>Alaina stood up again, so that both Clayton’s and Katherine’s feet were dangling off the ground. With one in each arm, and laughing lightly to herself, Alaina started to walk up the stairs of the mansion. Katherine kicked and yelled, jostling her body left and right as she tried desperately to free herself, but it was no use. Alaina was far too strong. Clayton himself also tried to maneuver his way out of the maid’s grasp, but he gave up quickly. He could tell that there was no resisting her strength. Plus, this incredible woman wasn’t the last person in the world that he’d want kidnapping him. Still though, Clayton’s heart was beating loudly in his chest as Alaina brought them both up the steps, and through the front door. Once inside, she extended a leg easily and softly kicked the door closed, turning the lock with the hand that she was using to hold up Katherine. They were sealed inside. In his discombobulated state, Clayton could still register what the inside of the mansion looked like. It was made of impressively-ornate stone, and decorated with more statues, sculptures, and expensive-looking art on the walls. There were many carpets laid across the floor, all of them deep shades of red or brown. It smelled slightly sweet…fruity…and these smells combined with the undeniable smell of dried herbs.  </p><p>“So they tried to run, did they?” came an amused, deep, and profoundly feminine voice from the adjacent room. “Silly little things. Bring them in at once, Alaina.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alaina did so, depositing Clayton and Katherine down on the floor in the next room. She was gentle, and didn’t throw them down, but both mother and son still fell to their knees due to the maid’s strength. Clayton looked up and gasped. Sitting before him were two women…well, one woman and another who looked around his age. But the woman…Clayton couldn’t believe it — she was even larger and taller than Alaina! She was sitting in a grand, old, wooden chair that, because of its size, almost looked to be a throne of some kind. But Clayton wasn’t focusing on the chair…he was more entranced by who was in it. Somehow, he already knew who this was: Kazehana Asmodeus. She exuded such power and authority that Clayton never had any doubts that this was the woman who was driving everything that had happened to him today. She was the one behind the wheel, at the controls, as it were. She was the one from which all power and authority in the house derived. She had long shiny black hair, and was wearing a revealing and intricate purple dress, that did nothing to hide her incredible assets: vigorous curving hips (even wider and curvier than Alaina’s!), a huge ass that billowed out behind her as she sat, and…most noticeably, an absolutely enormous pair of breasts that were the biggest that Clayton had ever seen. Her bare white legs were crossed amusedly before her, showing off their alabaster curves and impressive shape. In her huge hand she held a big green wine bottle, which she took huge swigs of periodically, wiping her mouth with a grin each time she drank. Clayton felt absolutely tiny in her presence.  </p><p>Next to Kazehana was a much smaller young woman…who actually looked a little shorter than Clayton. This young woman looked like the daughter of the amazon…there was a similarity in their faces. Clayton couldn’t help but notice that this girl was extremely beautiful. She had on a short red dress that was form-fitting, and she was wearing black tights and brown boots. Her black hair was neatly cut and just over shoulder-length, and she seemed to be chewing gum. Clayton tried to catch her eye, but she just looked right through him. She looked almost…bored, or something. She suddenly shifted…now she was looking at him. Right in the eye. Her eyes were dark, almost black. Clayton couldn’t help but feel that she was just examining him or something…Clayton didn’t really know. No one had ever looked at him like that before. With such…penetration. He felt a little shiver go down his spine, even as he felt his cock twinge a little. This girl was gorgeous. He made a move to stand up.  </p><p>“Remain kneeling, if you please,” said Kazehana pleasantly, taking a huge swig from her wine bottle. “I like it when small people kneel before me.” </p><p>Clayton didn’t feel like he had any choice in the matter, and did as he was told. Alaina had been so strong and quick that she had completely neutralized any will to resist. Besides, this woman who sat before him was even bigger! He had never seen such massive breasts on another person…from his kneeling position, Clayton blinked his eyes and shook his head a little, trying to clear it. Was this actually happening?!  </p><p>“So…Katherine…Williamson,” said Kazehana slowly, and with relish. It was evident that she was quite enjoying the situation, and was intent on drawing out whatever negative emotions that Katherine was experiencing. Kazehana’s voice was low and teasing…almost mocking. Clayton looked over and say that his mother’s lips were even more tightly pursed than they had been before — they were so tight, in fact, that her lips had gone almost white. Clayton badly wanted to know what was going on between the two women, but he kept silent, knowing his place. He figured it would all come out without him asking any out-of-turn questions.  </p><p>“It’s been…it’s been soooo long since our paths have crossed,” continued Kazehana with that same slow, devious smile. She suddenly laughed, a deep-throated, profound laugh that made Clayton’s spine tingle. “Well, at least, it must have seemed long for you. To me, it seems like only yesterday.” Her eyes sparkled darkly through her smile. “But of course, when you’re hundreds of years old, the years tend to…blend together.” </p><p>Katherine didn’t react to Kazehana’s words, but Clayton turned and he felt his jaw go limp — he had to tense the muscles in his face to keep his mouth from falling open. What had this enormous woman just said?? That she was hundreds of years old!? Clayton peered up at her as she continued to laugh…no, there was…there was just no way. She didn’t look a day over 40! And yet…Clayton had to admit that there was something…something profoundly “other,” about this woman, aside from the obvious aspects of her amazonian, bombshell appearance. The easy and effortless way that she held herself, the deep timbre of her voice that seemed to vibrate the atoms of everything present, the mysterious black sparkle in her eyes…all these things made Clayton second-guess his rational thinking. Could this woman actually be telling the truth? Could she actually be as old as she said she was?  </p><p>She caught Clayton looking at her and widened her eyes ever so slightly, her full lips curving upward into another one of her haughty smiles as she tipped back her wine bottle and drank another few deep gulps. Clayton found himself suddenly believing everything that Kazehana had said. He knew it was crazy; he knew that it defied all science and common logic. But he still believed her.  </p><p>“But yes,” continued Kazehana with a chuckle, turning back to Katherine. “It’s been a long time for you, hasn’t it? Ten whole years ago, in fact. Do you remember when we saw each other last? Do you remember Katherine?” </p><p>Katherine didn’t move a muscle, and Kazehana’s eyes suddenly flashed. </p><p>“I asked,” she repeated, her voice suddenly taking on an even deeper and far more dangerous tone, “if you remembered.” Clayton backed up a little on his knees. This woman was absolutely fearsome.  </p><p>Katherine nodded her head, keeping her mouth closed.  </p><p>“Mmhmm,” said Kazehana, smiling as she nodded her huge head up and down. “Yesss, I remember it too. I was a little shorter and smaller back then, now, wasn’t I?” </p><p>Katherine nodded again.  </p><p>“Yesss,” breathed Kazehana, gesturing to her magnificent body with her wine bottle and her free open hand, “you have your late husband to thank for all of this. If he had stayed true to you, then I wouldn’t have grown at all, you realize?” </p><p>Katherine nodded again, clenching her fists.  </p><p>“But nooo,” laughed Kazehana, shaking her head back and forth, “He just couldn’t help himself, the measly little worm. He just couldn’t help lusting after my body. And the more he lusted, the tinier he got! And the bigger and more beautiful I became.” </p><p>Clayton was listening, totally enraptured by this amazon’s beauty, even though what was actually coming out of her mouth made absolutely no sense to him. He felt another pair of eyes on him and turned to look at the other woman…or, at least, young woman…around his age. She was looking at him again. With that same intense penetration. Clayton tried to hold her dark-eyed gaze, but he couldn’t. There was something in her eyes that overpowered his. He averted his eyes down onto the dark red carpet that he and his mother were kneeling on. </p><p>“Where is his body?” came Katherine’s voice suddenly. Clayton snapped his head up and looked at his mother. She seemed to have forced the words out; her voice sounded thin and papery compared to Kazehana’s.  </p><p>“Oooo, you want to see how small he got, do you?” mocked Kazehana, leaning in off her chair and pursing her plush lips playfully. “You wanna see what a little slut he was?” </p><p>“J-just…just show me his body,” came Katherine’s shaky voice.  </p><p>Kazehana leaned back in her chair and regarded Katherine for a moment. Her face was oozing supremacy, superiority…Clayton could tell she was nourishing herself off his mother’s anguish. After a few agonizing seconds, the great amazon shook her head. </p><p>“Afraid I can’t do that, Katherine. You see, we buried him already.”  </p><p>“Al-already?” said Katherine in a hollow voice.  </p><p>“Yes,” said Kazehana with mock-wistfulness, and a lazy wave of her hand. “He would’ve started going bad otherwise…ewww.” She held her nose as she screwed up her face in a parody of disgust.  </p><p>“Although I guess you’d like to know,” added Kazehana with a mischievous gleam in her eye, “that we buried him in a matchbox.” </p><p>“A…a matchbox??” stammered Katherine. She was starting to lose control of herself, and her whole body began to shake. </p><p>“Oh yes,” smiled Kazehana. “His little body fit so comfortably inside that when I closed the box and gave it a little shake, it almost felt empty, hahaha!”  </p><p>Katherine suddenly collapsed forward on the carpet, sobbing. Clayton was alarmed and his insides twisted up within him, seeing his mother dissolve like that. It was almost as if years and years of pain and torment had come to a head, and were now coming out in one desperate heave. Kazehana and the younger girl watched the display wordlessly. The girl seemed even more bored by the whole exchange than when it first started, and she heaved an exasperated sigh. For her part, Kazehana had her eyes fixed on Katherine, with a slight smile on her face. It was like she was drinking up Katherine’s pain, consuming it, relishing it.  </p><p>But Kazehana heard the girl sigh and she suddenly turned to her. Clayton turned away from his mother’s sobs and took in the new conversation.  </p><p>“What, Scarlet?” Kazehana asked, cocking her head to the side. “Am I going too slowly for you? Do you have somewhere to be, young lady?”  </p><p>“No ma’m,” said the girl (whose name must have been Scarlet) respectfully. “I just know which one I want, but it doesn’t matter what I want, does it?” Clayton found himself mesmerized by Scarlet’s aura. She was so calm…so quiet…and when she had spoken to Kazehana (who must have been her mother), she had done so with such modest and subdued respect that Clayton had been quite taken aback. Her placid and restrained energy clashed completely with the sobbing mess of his mother next to him. Clayton had no idea what to make of her words, or with the situation as a whole, but he did know one thing: Scarlet Asmodeus was an absolutely gorgeous creature.  </p><p>“That is absolutely correct, my daughter,” said Kazehana, nodding her head. “The traditions must be respected. But I would’ve thought that you’d have a little more patience while I enjoyed this woman’s tears. Don’t you know how I’ve been waiting for this moment?” </p><p>“I’m sorry mom,” said Scarlet quietly, bowing her head in deference. “Take as long as you need.”  </p><p>Kazehana regarded her daughter silently for a moment, and then chuckled. “Such a considerate girl,” she said genuinely. “I’m lucky to have you, you know that?” </p><p>“I know, mom,” said Scarlet, her pretty face breaking into a smile. Her dark eyes suddenly shifted once gain over to Clayton, but only for a moment. It was like she was holding back, trying not to let her mother see her stare. But Kazehana caught her.  </p><p>“I know, Scarlet, I know,” she reassured her. “I see you looking at him. Just be patient — we’re almost there.” Kazehana turned back to the two kneeling forms before her. Katherine had finished bawling, and she had returned to her kneeling position. Except for her moist, red eyes, no one would’ve known that she had just burst into tears a few minutes ago. She seemed to have gotten it all out of her, and now she was once again just staring blankly ahead, her mouth pursed.  </p><p>“So,” said Kazehana impressively, right after taking another gargantuan swig from her wine bottle. Like clockwork, Alaina had strode into the picture with a new, full wine bottle, which she exchanged out with the one that Kazehana had just finished.  </p><p>“Thank you, dear,” said Kazehana to Alaina, who bowed with a little smile and left the room.  </p><p>“So,” said Kazehana, starting again as she twisted off the work with her teeth, “It goes without saying that little Katherine over here knows why she’s here. But how about you, little Clayton? Do you know why you’re here?”  </p><p>Clayton didn’t recall the last time he had been called “little,” but seeing as the designation had come from someone who was well over 7 feet tall, he had to admit that it was appropriate.  </p><p>“Uh…n-no. No ma’m, I…I don’t.”  </p><p>“Oh!’ said Kazehana, raising her eyebrow as she turned to Katherine. “So she’s not told you, huh? Couldn’t bear to give you the truth of what happened, eh? Well, I guess that’s typical behavior from your mother, Clayton. I hate to say it, because you seem like suuucchh a nice boy, but your mother is a coward. She’s weak. She’s always been weak. And so it makes complete sense to me that she never bothered to tell you the truth.” </p><p>“Th-the…the truth?” stuttered Clayton. </p><p>Kazehana nodded her head, her dark eyes glinting in the multicolored light that spilled in through the stain-glass windows. “The truth,” she repeated. She let a few seconds of silence pass by. Then, suddenly, she stood up. Scarlet remained seated, chewing her gum and staring unabashedly at Clayton. Kazehana sauntered her huge body over to the two kneeling figures, and then started to walk around them, orbiting them, as she took periodic swigs from her wine bottle. Clayton tried to avoid lusting after Kazehana’s curves, but it was impossible not to. The way that her luscious hips and vigorous ass just swayed and oozed sexily, right and left, with every movement, and the way that her gargantuan breasts quivered and bounced with every step…it was irresistible.  </p><p>“The truth, little Clayton,” said Kazehana as she walked around him and his mother, “Is that your father encountered me for the first time 17 years ago. We had sex…or, rather…I had sex with him, haha. And thus he sired my Scarlet over here.” Kazehana gestured over to Scarlet. Clayton was shocked. So…so this girl…Scarlet…was his…his half-sister!?  </p><p>“It was a one-night stand that your father had with me all those years ago,” continued Kazehana, “But he could never again get me out of his head. 13 years ago, he came back to me. Unlike your mother, he was an ambitious man. A man who wanted something more than a simple domestic housewife could provide.” Clayton thought he heard his mother sniffle beside him, but he was fixated on Kazehana’s story. Finally, he was learning what had actually happened.  </p><p>“And I am something more,” breathed Kazehana. “Something much, much, more.” She had come back into Clayton’s view and was peering down at him with her black eyes, from her standing position far above.  </p><p>“You see Clayton,” she said, cocking her hips to the side, “My last name isn’t “Asmodeus” for no reason. I’m of noble blood, you see. Is that hard for you to imagine, little Clayton?” </p><p>“Uh, n-no, no, not at all,” said Clayton truthfully.  </p><p>“I trace my lineage far back…all the way to the original Asmodeus, the Prince of Demons,” said Kazehana in a calm voice. “Have you ever heard that name before?”  </p><p>“Uh…uh, once or twice, I think,” said Clayton. His voice sounded so small compared to hers. Now she was standing so close that Clayton got a good long look at her elegant, alabaster leg, which rose up before him like a pillar of marble.  </p><p>“Lucifer represents Pride; Mammon stands for Greed; Leviathan is synonymous with Envy,” said Kazehana, turning to Katherine and making wide eyes at her when she said the word “envy.” “Do you know what my great great great great great grandfather stands for, Clayton?” </p><p>“Uh…n-o…no, I don’t,” said Clayton, even though he had some idea of what it was. He didn’t want to give out a wrong answer, though.  </p><p>“Oh come on, boy!” said Kazehana, whirling her big hand around in a gesture of rallying. “Think about it…try to answer!”  </p><p>“Uhh…ummm, um, is it…is it…Lust?” he ventured, his heart thumping away nervously.  </p><p>“Look at that!” exclaimed Kazehana, turning to Scarlet with a wide smile. “Verrryyy goooodddd, Clayton! Yes, Lust! And through his lineage, I have such powers…but we’ll get to that. I was born hundreds of years ago, and thanks to my diabolical ancestor, I remain the alluring succubus that stands before you.”  </p><p>This was all a lot for Clayton to take in. But Kazehana continued, after pausing a moment for effect. “And so 12 years ago, your father found me. And he wanted to make a deal with me. He wanted wealth…power…things that your mother was never going to be able to provide. And you know what, Clayton? I made a deal with him. I did. He was to receive everything he wanted…money…fame…fortune…but only in exchange for something. Know what it was?”  </p><p>Clayton shook his head, and Kazehana resumed her slow orbit of the two as they knelt. “Your father would get all he wanted,” continued Kazehana, “But only in exchange for 13 years of servitude to me. I’m not a witch to be ripped off or taken lightly, you understand? And your father agreed. And so, for the last 12 years, he has served me well, as you can see.” </p><p>Clayton looked puzzled — even though this story was utterly fascinating, he was not understanding the connection between his father’s servitude and…and her body. Her stature. Kazehana seemed to be making a connection between the two, which Clayton didn’t understand.  </p><p>“I can tell you’re confused, little one,” Kazehana chuckled, still walking around them, giving Clayton a full-on view of her enormous, undulating ass that burgeoned and swelled underneath her purple dress with each step. “Let me fill in the missing piece to your puzzle.” She turned on her toe and bent down, peering closely and intently at Clayton.  </p><p>“Your father had a giantess fetish, Clayton,” she breathed sexily. “I was already over six feet tall when I met him, and he was…shall we say, very enthusiastic about that.” She took a moment to chuckle, remembering how she had dominated him the first time.  </p><p>“The thing is, though,” she said, still peering down at Clayton, “that you can’t just serve someone like me, a demon princess, a descendant of the Demon of Lust himself, without some…consequences. You see, I make human desires turn in on themselves. It’s not a punishment…it’s a completion of the perversion. You understand, Clayton, that most humans don’t realize how truly profound their sexual desires are…how deep they really go. So any human who serves me…haha, well…they find out how deep they go. I leave them in no doubt of the twisted reality of their desires. And your father was no different.” </p><p>Kazehana paused and stood back up to her full height, still with her dark eyes fixed on Clayton. She stood there for several silent moments, just looking down at him, letting him feel the slow seep of her power as it infused him. He felt it…there was no question. His spine tingled up and down its length, and his cock twitched in his pants. He suddenly realized that his palms had gone all moist, even though his mouth was as dry as stone.  </p><p>“Every time he looked at me, glanced at me…lusted after me in any way,” said Kazehana slowly, impressively, “He shrank, and I got bigger. Every time, little Clayton. Every. Single. Time.” She chuckled deeply, appreciating Clayton’s befuddled reaction. “Just think of it,” she said, in a voice barely above a whisper. “When your father came to me, he was as tall as you, Clayton. A full 6 feet. Well-built and muscled too, just like you. Athletic! And yesterday…haha, yesterday, we buried him in a matchbox that was far too big for him. What does that tell you, huh?”  </p><p>The room was silent, as Kazehana allowed the implications of her words to sink in. Clayton’s mind was all awhirl at Kazehana’s story. It was all so crazy, so fantastical…so…so insane! And yet…he believed every word.  </p><p>“There’s one small problem, though,” said Kazehana, making her way back to her chair as she turned to sit down in it. Clayton marveled at how her ass expanded as she sat down, until it almost became its own plush cushion. That’s how big it was.  </p><p>“You see, your father pledged himself to me for 13 years. And, well, he only served out 12. I’m owed another year, by the sacred right of the Pledge, an ancient right that cannot be broken.” Her dark eyes flashed aggressively down to Katherine and Clayton. </p><p>“One of you must now take his place and serve out his final year.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence in the room was heavy, almost like molasses. It would have been a nightmarish scenario for almost anyone, and yet Clayton was finding it difficult to feel much of anything in particular except for intense attraction toward this…this demoness…this witch…and her daughter. He took several deep breaths, trying to steady himself. Even though he found these two amazingly attractive, he had no wish to become their…servant, or slave, or whatever it was that Kazehana wanted them to be. He had a full life back at home! He had to finish school and go to college! He couldn’t just…just drop everything and live here, to be at the mercy of this amazon. Sure, she was beautiful, and sure, her daughter was gorgeous too…but…but to surrender his life away?? For an entire year!?! It was out of the question!</p><p>He turned to his mother, hoping that maybe, since she had gotten all of her emotion out, that she could somehow help to come up with some sort of solution to this conundrum. but she wasn’t looking at him. She was staring straight ahead at Kazehana. It was almost like she didn’t even want to look at her son. Clayton felt a stab of hopelessness. He wasn’t going to get any help from her. </p><p>“One of you,” repeated Kazehana, “must take his place. And, by the ancient right, neither I nor my daughter may choose. You must decide amongst yourselves.” </p><p>Clayton felt something unpleasant jump up within him. How were they going to solve this?? He didn’t want to leave his mother to serve this witch whom she obviously hated, but he also didn’t want to sacrifice an entire year of his young life either! He turned to her. </p><p>“Uh…m-mom?” he began, but right then, she spoke, without even turning her head to him. </p><p>“Clayton will serve,” she said flatly. “My son will take his place.” </p><p>Kazehana’s eyebrows went up. Clayton’s eyes widened in panic. </p><p>“What?! No! Mom! W-wait! C-can’t…can’t we just talk about this for a minute?! I…I mean…m-maybe…maybe we can split the time or…or something?!” </p><p>But still, Katherine Williamson did not even turn her head to regard her son. She kept staring straight ahead at Kazehana, with her jaw set. Scarlet actually showed a little emotion of her own, as her own eyebrows went up, betraying a bit of excitement. She turned to her mother. </p><p>“Well, you heard her, mom. Don’t the rules…I mean, uh…the ancient rite…doesn’t it say that the senior of the two can speak for the whole, and that whatever the oldest says, goes?”</p><p>“I believe it does say that, Scarlet,” said Kazehana, nodding slowly, without taking her eyes off Katherine’s face. “I believe it does.” She let the seconds go by, and then spoke up again. </p><p>“You are sure of this, Mrs. Williamson? You are sure that you want your son to serve in your husband’s place? You are sure that you want to sacrifice him to serve?” </p><p>“I’m sure,” said Katherine in the same flat voice. “Just let me get out of here.” </p><p>Kazehana hummed for a moment, as if considering, and then heaved a great breath, standing up. </p><p>“Very well,” she said spreading her arms wide. “The contract is extended to your son. Katherine Williamson, you may go.” </p><p>Without wasting any more time, Katherine stood up, and, without even saying goodbye to Clayton, she practically ran out the door. It slammed shut heavily, and seconds later, Clayton heard the sound of her car starting up and screeching away. He couldn’t believe it. His own mother had just…abandoned him. Left him! He bowed his head a little as he stared forward indistinctly into the intricately-designed red carpet. It occurred to him that now would be a good time to cry about his pitiable state, but the tears wouldn’t come. And, deep down, he knew why: not a single aspect of his mother’s behavior surprised him. Perhaps it had come as a bit unexpected that she would get up and leave so suddenly, but the fact that she had abandoned him to his fate, that she only cared about herself, that she had always associated him with her hatred for his father, was all too apparent to Clayton. If anything, now he didn’t have to wonder anymore how she felt about him. She didn’t care about him, and she never really had. </p><p>“Stand up, boy,” came Kazehana’s voice. Clayton’s head snapped up, and he felt himself rise to his feet. Kazehana sauntered over to him slowly, guzzling more from her enormous wine bottle. She stopped only when the thick contours of her hips were brushing his upper chest. Clayton was stunned at how big she was. He looked down and saw that she was in her bare feet…she didn’t even have any added boost of heels! The top of Clayton’s head only came up to the middle of her huge breasts, and, looking forward, he realized that his eyes were actually slightly below her breasts. Never in his life had he felt so utterly dwarfed in every way.</p><p>All in an instant, Clayton felt the strange tingle that had been pricking in his spine change…it was like the tingle had graduated to an entirely new and different dimension. The tingle intensified, and seemed to flood throughout his body, out into his abdomen, up his neck, and down all his limbs, to the very tips of his fingers and toes. Clayton breathed out a single, gasping breath, since he was taken by surprise by the sudden sensation. It lingered for a few moments, and then was gone. Clayton stared forward and saw that Kazehana looked just…just a little bigger than she had a few moments before. With a sudden thought that tore through his brain like lightning, Clayton wondered if he had just shrunk. But…but surely he hadn’t! He didn’t have a…a whatever that weird thing his father had, that Kazehana had mentioned…a giantess fetish!? He…he didn’t have that, no way! Of course…of course he was just imagining that he had just shrunk then, right! </p><p>But even as Clayton’s mind spun in on itself in a panic, his cock twinged and spasmed a little in his pants. He couldn’t help it — the proximity of Kazehana’s huge, beautiful body was too much to ignore. </p><p>Kazehana bent down and seized Clayton’s chin in her free hand. Her long fingers totally enveloped his face, as her palm easily cupped his chin. Clayton shuddered at her touch. He could feel, just from the grip of her hand, that she was unbelievably strong, even stronger than Alaina. </p><p>“You felt that, didn’t you Clayton?” she breathed down at him. “You felt that tingle go through your whole body?”</p><p>“Uhhh, y-yes…yes I did,” he said in a small voice, his words coming out a bit mushed since Kazehana was gripping his face. </p><p>“Get used to it, little guy,” she purred down at him. “That was the first little shrink spurt of your servitude. There will be many, many more…you can count on that.”</p><p>“Sh-shrink…spurt?!” blurted Clayton. His worst fears had been realized. He noticed that Scarlett had gotten up from her chair and was walking towards them, stopping when she was only an arm’s length away. Clayton was relieved to see that Scarlett was actually a couple inches shorter than he was, even after he had shrunk. Clayton didn’t know it, but in the span of a few seconds, he had shrunk down an entire inch, from 6 feet even to 5’11. Scarlett, however, still stood a couple inches shorter than him, at 5’9. Up close like this, Clayton could see that her body, although lithe and well-formed, was nowhere near as curvy as her mother’s. Most noticeably, Scarlett lacked the huge rack that Kazehana boasted.</p><p>Kazehana shook his face a little, gently but firmly, causing his attention to break back to her.</p><p>“You can try and resist it, like your father did,” cooed Kazehana’s deep rich voice down at him. “You can try. But you won’t succeed. The more you fight it, the more you will be forced to give in. Welcome to your servitude, little Clayton.” </p><p>She stood back up and released his chin, turning to Scarlett. </p><p>“Well, he’s all yours,” she said, gesturing with her wine bottle as she took another big gulp. She looked down at Clayton with an amused sparkle in her eye. </p><p>“Don’t take it personally, little guy. But I think I need a little break after your father. There towards the end, I could feel myself start to get…too into it. Too powerful. I have to be careful, you know…otherwise I’ll reveal myself to the world. And we can’t have that, now, can we?”</p><p>Clayton shook his head, since he felt that agreeing with whatever Kazehana said was probably the safest course of action. He suddenly wondered how his father had died. But he didn’t have time to wonder very long, because Scarlet had stepped up to him, looking slightly up into his eyes. Clayton was dumbstruck. Her dark hair looked so lovely, and it went so…perfectly well with her black eyes and round face. But more than anything, Clayton was totally at a loss to explain Scarlet’s expression. He had no idea what she was thinking. She looked…excited…but also just…something else. Maybe…hungry?</p><p>“Ok, I’ll leave him to you, then,” said Kazehana, the amusement dripping from her voice. She turned and walked out of the room, her huge ass swaying behind her as she took another big gulp from her wine bottle. “I’ve gotta go check on Lydia, and see how she’s doing on her homework.”</p><p>Lydia? There was another girl in the family?? How old was she!? All these thoughts shot through Clayton’s head, but he didn’t have time to dwell on them. </p><p>“Kneel down before me,” came Scarlet’s voice, after her mother had left the room. </p><p>“Uhhh,” said Clayton. He had made a motion to kneel down, but he suddenly realized that he was bigger than this girl. It was one thing to obey Kazehana, since she was huge and incredibly strong, but why should Clayton have to follow orders from her little daughter? They were basically the same age, after all, and he was bigger than her. </p><p>“Clayton,” said Scarlet quietly. “You don’t want to start things off this way. I said kneel down in front of me.” </p><p>“Um, I mean…uh, Scarlet, haha,” laughed Clayton nervously, still standing where he was. “It’s uhh…it’s nice to meet you too, haha! Couldn’t we, uh…like, talk for a minute, like, uh…like normal people?” </p><p>Without saying a word, Scarlet reached out her hand and gripped Clayton’s shoulder. The next thing he knew, Clayton was splayed out on the carpet, not knowing what had hit him. </p><p>“When I tell you to do something,” said Scarlet quietly from above, “you’ll do it, Clayton.” </p><p>Clayton felt confused for a moment, wondering how he could’ve fallen do fast onto the floor. But almost as soon as his confusion set in, anger did as well. He struggled to his feet. </p><p>“Now…now wait just a minute,” he protested, but Scarlet was too fast for him. Calmly, as if she was not making any effort at all, she extended her hand, placing it on his chest, and lightly shoved him forward. Clayton choked on the vacuum of air as Scarlett seemed to fly away from him. His back collided painfully with something hard, and only then did he realize that Scarlett had shoved him backwards, a full fifteen feet, and that he had crashed into the chair she had been sitting in. </p><p>“Aaaaauuggh!” cried Clayton in pain, grasping his back. In a few short paces, Scarlet had walked up to him, and was standing in front of him, her hand on her hip, still chewing her gum. It was like she was waiting for him to get up. Clayton suddenly felt rage explode within him. This was all so stupid, all this “servitude” business. Why did he have to pay for the crazy shit that his father had gotten into?! With an angry snarl, fueled by the physical pain he was feeling, Clayton jumped back to his feet and ran at Scarlet, both hands raised. He didn’t know what he was going to do…hit her…tackle her…just something…something to show her that she wasn’t in charge. </p><p>Scarlet waited for Clayton to get to her, and when he did, she shot out her hands, catching each of Clayton’s hands in one of her own. Clayton immediately became aware of her immense physical strength. It had not come as a surprise to him that Kazehana was so strong, since she was so huge, but Scarlet’s overwhelming strength seemingly came out of nowhere. Clayton tried to move his arms against hers, but he may as well have been trying to wrestle a marble statue. She felt his hands firmly in hers, looking at him steadily. Then, with a slow, creeping smile, she started moving his arms up, down, then right, then left, just to show him how effortlessly she could manipulate his body. </p><p>“Wh-what…what the…f-fuck?!” panted Clayton, gritting his teeth as he tried in vain to resist her power. But there was nothing he could do. </p><p>“Did you really think,” came Scarlet’s voice as she looked slightly up at him with her steady, dark eyes, “that I wouldn’t inherit my mother’s demonic strength. You’re in over your head, Clayton. I know it doesn’t show right now, but I’m literally hundreds of times stronger than you.” </p><p>Clayton continued to pant and wince and fight, not wanting to believe Scarlet’s words. She toyed around with him for another minute or so, before she finally began to squeeze down on his hands. Clayton cried out in pain. </p><p>“Submit, Clayton,” she breathed quietly. “Submit to me, and I won’t break every bone in your hands. Keep fighting, and I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”</p><p>Clayton suddenly relented, breathing hard, the sweat dotting his brow from the futile effort. </p><p>“Kneel,” repeated Scarlet. Clayton did, not quite believing what was happening. </p><p>“Kiss my foot,” she said, extending her brown boot. Clayton recoiled at first from the boot, but then realized that he really had no choice. He gave her boot a little tacit kiss. </p><p>“Hmmm, that was pretty pathetic,” said Scarlet. “But I’ll teach you to do better. Before long, I’ll have you slobbering on my toes while you beg me to let you cum. All in good time…” </p><p>Scarlet hummed to herself for a moment, and then she snapped her fingers. </p><p>“Ok, now, strip yourself down, Clayton. I wanna see what I’m working with here.” </p><p>Clayton hesitated for a moment, and it was a moment too long. Scarlet bent down and grabbed his balls through his pants, causing him to yelp out in more pain. </p><p>“I’m not going to tolerate any more lollygagging from you,” she whispered sweetly through a little smile. “Do as I say, or I’m gonna have to break something.” </p><p>“O-ok! Ok!” yelped Clayton. He quickly stripped down to his underwear, not being able to dodge how the surreal was fast becoming the real. It was like he was living in some crazy parallel universe that had existed the whole time…but that he had only now been allowed to access. And it wasn’t pleasant. </p><p>“Underwear too,” said Scarlet, popping her gum as she snapped her fingers again. “What did you think I meant by “strip?” Come on Clayton, let’s go.” </p><p>Clayton made sure not to hesitate again this time, and a second or two later he stood before his half-sister, totally naked, his penis hanging limply in the warm mansion air. Scarlet looked down at it shamelessly, trilling to herself. </p><p>“Hmmm, nice size. Not gigantic. But not small either…nice.” She walked around his nude body, humming and clicking her tongue to herself, inspecting him. Clayton felt like a piece of meat…but as Scarlet continued to walk around him, he felt something cooking deep inside him. Something that he had never felt before. His cock twitched a little. What was happening? He wasn’t into this!! He wasn’t into all this crazy submissive bullshit!! </p><p>“Mmhmm, I seeeee you twitching down there,” chuckled Scarlet quietly in his ear. “Just like his daddy.”</p><p>“N-no I’m not,” sputtered Clayton, closing his eyes. Surely the twitch in his cock was just because Scarlet was so pretty. Or confident…or something. It wasn’t because…he was her slave or anything. </p><p>“Oh yes you are,” she cooed in his ear, reaching down and drawing a single finger up his length. “I can smell the cum in your balls starting to bubble. You’re a sub through and through. You’ve just never been taught before. I’m going to teach you, Clayton. I’m going to teeaachhhh youuuuu.” Scarlet’s whispered words worked like some kind of arcane spell on his cock, and he felt the blood starting to rush down into his crotch as his length started thickening and rising in the air. The same tingle that he had felt initially, when he had shrunk, started tickling his spine again, and he panicked. </p><p>“F-fuck this!” cried Clayton. His eyes shot open and he made a sudden bolt for the door. Scarlet was too fast for him, though, and he only got a few paces before he felt her powerful hand seize him by the neck and pull him back, making him choke and gag. His feet desperately ran in place, digging into the carpet, but he was going nowhere. </p><p>“Gotcha,” whispered Scarlet in his ear. “And now you’re gonna see what a bad idea that was.” </p><p>Clayton heard her spit on something, and a cold fear rose in his chest. Still holding him in place by his neck, Scarlet produced two long, manicured fingers of her free hand in front of Clayton’s face, all wet with her spit. She fluttered her fingers back and forth, making long strands with her spit, teasing him. </p><p>“Can you guess where these two little guys are going?” she asked in his ear. “Can you guess, Clayton?” </p><p>“D-don’t — ” he started to beg, but it was too late. With a vicious thrust, Scarlet had shoved both fingers straight up his ass. His scream was cut off as Scarlet squeezed her hand into his windpipe, turning what had been a piercing screech into a tiny, pathetic-sounding squeal. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m going deep in there,” snarled Scarlet, rummaging her fingers mercilessly into his ass. “Deeeeep in there. Oh yeah…oohhh yeeaaaahhh.” </p><p>For the next several minutes, Scarlet proceeded to rape Clayton’s ass with her fingers, laughing softly in his ear the whole time as she gradually increased the pressure on his throat. Clayton was in silent agony, unable to cry out, and unable to move his body away from his tormentor. He could feel his mind breaking. How could this be happening to him?? His half-sister was literally raping him, and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p>“Ok, now here comes the fun part,” breathed Scarlet brightly. “You’re gonna jerk yourself off, Clayton! I’d do it myself, but it’s a little weird, don’t you think, for siblings to jerk each other off? Haha! So yeah, you can start now.”</p><p>Clayton did as he was told without pause, hoping beyond hope that if he just obeyed Scarlet, she would let up on him. It took him a minute or so, but he was finally able to achieve a full-fledged erection. Scarlet helped him by fiddling his prostate with her fingers, giggling in his ear as she chewed and smacked on her gum happily. </p><p>“There it is!” she laughed. “That’s what I wanna see Clayton! Now jerk it for me! Jerk it! Jerk it! Jerk it!” </p><p>She kept chanting in his ear, and despite the fact that he was being choked, despite the fact that he was getting his ass ravaged by the Scarlet’s sadistic and persistent fingers, Clayton could feel the warm color creeping into his face. He was actually…able to give in to the situation and become aroused. He didn’t know how, but the more he surrendered, the more he gave in, the harder he became. He grit his teeth again, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn’t care if he shrank a little bit again. He didn’t care. He just wanted Scarlet to stop choking him and fucking him in the ass. But almost as soon as he wished for these things, Scarlet sped up her fingers even faster against his prostate as her hand tightened still more around his helpless neck. </p><p>Clayton started seeing stars, but more than anything else, he felt the oncoming tide of an absolutely massive orgasm begin to build at the base of his cock. He was at full mast now, and was desperately beating himself off. She was so strong, so powerful…his orgasm bubbled and built further…she was so pretty…so…powerful…</p><p>“Shoot it!” snarled Scarlet in his ear. “Squirt it out Clayton! Give innnn to me.” </p><p>Her fingers pushed and pulled and buzzed mercilessly against his prostate at an even more rapid, inhuman pace. And she squeezed his neck even tighter. Clayton’s mouth shot open, his eyes rolled back into his head, as he let loose the most intense orgasm in his life. He was conscious barely long enough to feel the dreaded tingle shoot once more through his body, and hear Scarlet’s shout of joy, but he didn’t hear anything more after that. Darkness enveloped his eyes and his head lolled forward, his entire body going limp as he passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while later — Clayton had no idea how long — he came to. It was a gradual groggy awakening, making him feel like he had been unconscious for some time. He became vaguely aware of what seemed like distant sounds at first…loud clanging noises…and more specifically something that sounded like…like chains. Around this time, he suddenly became aware that he was seeing color again — a sprinkle of vibrant red and green intermixed with indistinct, fuzzy grey shapes. Clayton felt his sluggish mind process his newfound consciousness at a snail’s pace, but gradually, after a minute or two of vague and indistinct processing, the reality of his situation came rushing back to him like a tidal wave against his mind. He remembered the enormous amazon Kazenhana, and her imperious physique…her long black hair…and her enormous wine bottle. He remembered how his mother had abandoned him to his fate…and he remembered the ancient opulence of the castle-like mansion which had initially inspired his awe and admiration. </p><p>More than anything, though, he remembered Scarlet, and her dark penetrating eyes, her deadpan expression as she watched him, chewing her gum dispassionately all the while. Clayton remembered how Scarlet had forced him to submit to her, how she had completely overpowered him numerous times and then proceeded to rape him with her fingers…a cold shot went through him as his mind hastily resumed its clarity of thought. He had to get out of here. He abruptly tried to stand up and was not able to even rise to his knees before the crown of his head connected hard with something directly above him. </p><p>“Aurrgghhh!” grunted Clayton in pain, his body flattening back out onto the floor. Or was it even a floor? It felt odd and uneven…like…plastic or something. As Clayton’s vision continued to clear, what looked like long black lines began to materialize a foot or so away from his face. Within a few seconds, Clayton realized what the lines were, and he felt an awful sinking feeling in his stomach. The black lines were actually thin bars…bars of a cage…a dog cage. Clayton pivoted his body around and saw that yes, in fact, he had been locked up in a rectangular dog cage that gave him little room to move about. When he had moved to stand up, he had smacked his head on the cage ceiling. Even lying down like this, Clayton only had room to crawl backward and forwards half a foot or so before either his head or his ass bumped onto the cage walls. To boot, were no blankets or pillows in the cage — it was very uncomfortable. Clayton registered once again that he was totally naked. </p><p>He quickly and awkwardly started crawling around in a little circle, trying to see if there was any way he could get out, but the bars, despite their thinness, were nonetheless made of metal and could not be broken out of…not by someone of his ordinary human strength anyway. It suddenly occurred to Clayton that Scarlet would probably have no trouble breaking these bars with a smart little flick of her fingers. Clayton remembered how she had shoved him across the room without even trying…how utterly she had overpowered him. Her strength was incredible, and, for all intents and purposes, hidden in the 5’9 teenage body of a very pretty girl. </p><p>Clayton found the door to the cage, and a tiny ray of hope raised up inside him. However, this ray was quickly darkened upon realizing that the cage door was locked by a large and intimidating-looking padlock. Clayton reached through the bars with one hand, and was able to grab it, but that was all he could manage to do. He shook and pulled on the lock with all his might, but he quickly gave up. It was locked fast, a big and impenetrable hunk of metal. </p><p>No one seemed to be in the room he was locked up in, and, since he was trapped, Clayton took to looking around. It appeared to be some kind of bedroom, indicated by the grand, opulent, four-poster bed in the corner…and it didn’t take Clayton long to realize that this was almost definitely Scarlet’s bedroom. The room itself looked ancient, or at least medieval. Several sconces lit the room with low, pleasant, and mellow light. The walls were made of stone, and the high-raftered ceilings looked to be made of old, dark hardwood, likely centuries old. The stone floor was covered with rich, thick carpets of vibrant and luscious color, and a few ancient tapestries hung on the wall, depicting what looked like battles that had happened centuries before. But, in strange contrast to all of these more arcane decorations, the walls were also hung with several modern-looking posters of dark, edgy rock and roll bands, with the attractive young male musicians looking out into the castle bedroom from underneath the unkempt black hair that hung stylishly over their eyes. Clayton couldn’t read the names of the bands, but it was clear from the appearances of the young men that they were intended to be appreciated by hormonal, adolescent girls. </p><p>But what also gave away that this was Scarlet’s bedroom was something a lot more worrisome for Clayton, and sinister. Over in a corner opposite from her bed, there was a chest of drawers, standing a few feet high. Even from his low position in the cage, Clayton could see that on top of this chest were many implements that made his blood run cold. Several large dildos had been suctioned to the top of the chest, so that they stood up erect in a display-like posture. A couple of these dildos were closer to normal-size, but the rest were varying degrees of thick and enormous…their silicone, veiny lengths seemed to leer down at Clayton’s prone form in his cage, making him a thousand promises of pain and submission to come. </p><p>Also on the chest were several other instruments that Clayton couldn’t place, but if he could have, he would not have felt encouraged. One of the instruments was a violet wand, which Clayton would soon learn to fear. Several wartenberg wheels were also lying there, their shiny silver glinting evil-like in the low mellow light. Clayton’s vision returned to its full strength as his mind darkened further, when he saw what was hanging on the wall next to the chest. What looked like dozens of whips, floggers, and chains hung there silently, infusing the room with a kind of terrifying, malicious energy. Next to these instruments of torture hung what looked like a number of shiny black clothes of varying sizes…some adult-sized, and some much, much smaller. Clayton didn’t know what these shiny black “clothes” were, but if he had learned that they were gimp suits, he would have felt even more scared and panicked than he already did. But even though he didn’t quite know what they were, they did little to make him feel reassured.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a sudden crack behind him. He pivoted around in the cage and his breath caught in his throat — Scarlet had silently walked into the room, without him realizing, and she had just lit a match. She stood there, smiling down at his naked body in the cage, and for a moment, Clayton became deathly afraid that she was going to walk over and burn him with the match. Sensing his fear, Scarlet laughed softly, and she held the lit match in her hand for a few moments, allowing his fear to build. But then she reached over and proceeded to light a few scented candles that were standing on another one of her dressers. </p><p>“Welcome back to the world,” she said quietly as she lit the candles. She shook the match out and deposited it in a trash can by the door. “And welcome back to your new life. It’s still only a few hours old, but we’ve already experienced so much together, haven’t we?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” said Clayton, nodding his head. Even though his mind was still dead-set on somehow escaping this horror story, by this point he knew that it was best to answer Scarlet in the affirmative, to give her what she asked for without protest. He knew what she could do if she wasn’t happy. </p><p>“Now,” said Scarlet, bending down closely after she approached the cage with a couple of confident strides, “If I unlock your cage, I can trust you, can’t I, Clayton? You’re not going to try and do anything stupid, are you? Like…escape, for instance. by this point, you know whats going to happen to you if you try and escape, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Clayton, thrilled that she was actually going to let him out. </p><p>“What’s going to happen to you if you try and escape, Clayton?” asked Scarlet pleasantly, blinking her big dark eyes slowly down at him. </p><p>“Uhhh…you’re, uhh…you’re gonna punish me,” he said simply. </p><p>“That’s right,” said Scarlet, nodding her head up and down. She bent down even closer to the cage, so that her face was only inches away from the bars. Clayton unconsciously shrank back from her face, making her giggle. </p><p>“How?” she persisted. “How am I going to punish you?”</p><p>“Umm…uh….I…I d-don’t know,” he said honestly. He had been going to repeat what she had done to him last time, but he didn’t want to actually say it out loud. </p><p>“Exactly,” said Scarlet, smiling through the bars at him. “You don’t know. But I can promise you, Clayton, that if you try and escape again, your punishment last time is going to seem like nothing…nothing…compared to what I will do to you should you mess up and disobey me again. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Y-yes…understood,” said Clayton, nodding his head eagerly. Scarlet looked at him for a few silent moments, with that same slight smile on her face. Clearly, she enjoyed the eagerness with which he was trying to impress her. </p><p>“Good,” she said, blinking happily. “Ok, I’m gonna let you out now.” She reached over, grabbed the big lock in her bare hand, and squeezed. Immediately, the thick locked cracked under the pressure of her grip into several pieces. Clayton’s eyes widened in fearful admiration as he watched her flick the broken pieces aside with her fingers. </p><p>“Just in case you forgot how strong I am,” she said, winking down at him. “Ok, now crawl out.” She swung the door open, and Clayton obediently crawled out, delighting in how the thick, rich carpet felt on his naked skin. The floor of the cage had been stark and inhospitable. </p><p>“Alright, now come over here please,” said Scarlet, beginning to walk over toward the chest of drawers in the corner. Clayton made to stand, but Scarlet shook her finger down at him, indicating that he should remain on his hands and knees. </p><p>“No need to stand,” she said simply. “I’d like you to get used to crawling, Clayton. There’s going to be a lot more of that in your future.” </p><p>Clayton dutifully crawled behind her, not enjoying the prospect of crawling around all the time. Still though, in this way, he was able to get a close look at how Scarlet looked from the back. Even though he was not really in a position to feel aroused about any aspect of his situation, Clayton couldn’t help but notice that Scarlet had a bit of a bubble butt going on. She didn’t have a large ass by any means, but, when paired with her slim figure and small chest, her butt actually popped out a little. What was really impressive about Scarlet, though, more than anything else, was the confident way that she moved. And why shouldn’t she be confident, after all? Her mother was an enormously powerful, amazonian demon princess, which made Scarlet herself an inheritor of noble blood. Plus, she was just freakishly strong. As he followed her on his hands and knees, Clayton shook his head, trying to clear it of all these details. Right now he just had to focus on doing what Scarlet wanted, so he could ingratiate himself to her…eventually leading to her letting her guard down, and thus allowing him to escape. </p><p>“Ok then,” said Scarlet, reaching the chest of drawers. “Sit up on your knees for me, Clayton. Just like a dog, haha. Yep, that’s it. It’s time for your collaring.” </p><p>“M-my…my collaring?” he asked, not liking the sound of it at all. </p><p>“Yes!” said Scarlet, with some excitement in her voice. “You’re essentially my pet now! And pets have to wear collars, don’t they?”</p><p>“Uhhh…” said Clayton, thinking that this wasn’t necessarily the case. He had several friends whose pets didn’t wear collars. But he correctly surmised that now wasn’t the time to contradict Scarlet. </p><p>“I mean, I guess some cats don’t wear collars,” said Scarlet thoughtfully, cocking her head up as she mused out loud. “But you’re not gonna be a cat-like pet, Raymond. Cats basically get to do whatever they want. They’re self-sufficient, you know? Allowed to roam free on their own…and they’re not really the kind of pet who you train, right? But that’s not gonna be you, Clayton. Oh no, you’re gonna be way more like a dog. I’m gonna teach you to be obedient, deferent, totally submissive. And this collar will serve as a constant reminder of your position.” </p><p>Clayton hated all of this, and felt his insides curl up in revulsion. He didn’t want to be treated this way! Like an animal!? It was totally unnatural, and went against all his instincts. But, as Scarlet slowly picked up the black collar from the chest of drawers and began lowering it down to fit around his neck, Clayton caught sight of Scarlet’s wide, excited eyes, her dilated nostrils, and her slightly open mouth. Was she…panting a little bit? His eyes shifted for a moment and saw that her small-breasted chest was rising and falling quicker than usual. Yes…there was no mistaking it. She was actually panting from excitement! Clayton felt the sweet smell of her breath wash over him as she got closer, and he felt the warm flesh of her fingers touch his neck as she reached around with the collar. </p><p>And, without warming, Clayton felt his cock start to harden in the free air. His cheeks twinged and spasmed a little in confusion as he felt his member rise slowly and steadily up as Scarlet tenderly fit him with the collar. What was going on!? Why was he having this unwanted reaction to…to getting collared by his freakish, sadistic half-sister!? It didn’t make any sense…and yet, as Scarlet finished fastening the collar around his neck and brushed his exposed neck once more with her soft fingers, he couldn’t help his dick getting harder still. It was like there was some strange, invisible force which was pumping his unwilling blood straight down into his nether regions, filling the vessels of his unwilling member, which had no choice but to rise up as it was stuffed and crammed. Even more horrifyingly for Clayton, though, was the return of that same slow tingle in his bones and muscles. It wasn’t as strong as it had been before, but it was definitely there. And it meant that he was, ever so slightly, shrinking again. He fought to maintain his composure. </p><p>Scarlet stood up, her sweet breath now coming in short little bursts as she struggled to stay calm. She put her hands on her hips, regarding her newly-collared pet as he knelt before her, and her eyebrows shot up as she was unable to stifle a gasping laugh. </p><p>“Oh! Haha! Look at that!” she laughed, pointing to Clayton’s erect cock. “And you said earlier that you weren’t a natural sub! Hahaha, then how do you explain that!?”</p><p>“I…I d-don’t…I don’t, uhhhh…I don’t know what’s happening!” protested Clayton helplessly, looking up at his half-sister with a pained and panicked look on his face. “I…I don’t know why it’s doing that!” </p><p>“Well I know why,” said Scarlet smartly, fetching a linked metal leash off the chest and bending down to him again. “It’s because I’m leading you down a path you’ve never travelled before, Clayton. The path to submitting to a truly higher and superior power. It’s in your blood, Clayton. Your daddy was just like you. But you actually might turn out to be even more of a total sub than he was, haha! My mom told me that it took her a little while to train your little dad to get turned on by collars and stuff like that. Oh sure, he was always attracted to her size and height, but submitting to her in a more…hardcore way…well, that took him a little longer. But not so with you, hahaha! I slap a collar around your neck and your dick goes straight up! Haha, mom’s gonna really enjoy hearing about this!” </p><p>Clayton wanted to continue protesting — he wanted to tell Scarlet that she was mistaken, that he was in fact not acting like a sub, but rather that his body was just confused. But he knew it was useless. Plus he wasn’t actually sure anymore that Scarlet was wrong. Could it be…that she was helping him discover something that had been lying dormant in him all this time?? No, it couldn’t be…it was too horrible to think about. </p><p>But Clayton didn’t have much time to ponder all of these things, because Scarlet had attached the metal leash to his collar and was beginning to walk him around her bedroom. </p><p>“Come on, pet…come on,” she encouraged, tugging on the leash. Clayton was a little lost in his fearful thoughts, and he didn’t respond immediately the way Scarlet wanted. She reacted by pulling on the leash forcibly, choking him as she dragged his body forward on the rug. </p><p>“AAaauucckkk!” he choked out, rushing to catch up with her. </p><p>“When I tell you to come, you come,” said Scarlet, her voice taking on that dangerous, icy edge that Clayton was truly beginning to fear. He scurried to catch up with her, and for the next several minutes, she walked him around her room in a circle, periodically giving him instructions. </p><p>“This is just a little practice,” she told him. “Soon you’ll get used to this, but right now I just want to familiarize you with how all this works.” Her voice was so soft and pleasant that it was hard for Clayton to believe how quickly she could shift in between her dulcet tones and that frightful, cold tone that promised pain and punishment. He privately resolved not to take her apparent kindness for granted ever again…he had to remember that it was all a ruse, and could change instantly at any time if she became displeased. </p><p>“So a few things to remember,” said Scarlet, suddenly business-like. “When I’m walking you like this, you never crawl in front of me, you understand? I’m always the one who’s gonna be leading.” Clayton nodded his head, as he dutifully slowed down.</p><p>“But,’ said Scarlet, suddenly tugging on the leash, causing Clayton to choke out loud again as she dragged his body several feet, before he caught up with her again, “You can’t get too far behind, either, or else I’m gonna do that to you.” She laughed out loud as she intentionally sped up, dragging Clayton for a few more feet as he choked desperately, trying to keep up. She slowed down, walking normally for a few paces or so, before she unexpectedly sped up again, dragging Clayton once more, choking along the floor. </p><p>“Haha, and you should know by now, Clayton, that I have no issue whatsoever dragging my pet wherever I want him to go,” laughed Scarlet. “And it’s totally up to you, how closely you pay attention to my changes of pace. You’re responsible for adjusting your speed, not me. I go at my own pace. But you…you go at my pace. Or else — ”</p><p>And she suddenly sped up again, causing Clayton to gasp out and choke again. His face had become bee-red as the veins strained and popped out of his skin in his face and neck. Scarlet laughed softly again, enjoying his plight. For the next hour or so, she continued to “practice” walking Clayton around the room, speeding up and slowing down as she saw fit. At the end of the hour, Clayton had been dragged and choked so many times that his neck was bruised, and his throat had gone completely hoarse. He looked up at Scarlet pleadingly, silently begging her to stop. </p><p>“What, has my pet had enough?” pouted Scarlet down at him, mocking his pain. “Haha, well, you’re probably forgetting that I could make this soooo much worse for you. Like, look at how nice I am, letting you practice crawling after me on my nice, thick, luxurious bedroom carpet! We could easily have been practicing all of this outside on the ground, or, even worse, on the sidewalk! Haha, that’s what we’ll be doing tomorrow morning, anyway.”</p><p>“Wh-what!?” crocked Clayton hoarsely, his eyes going wide. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” said Scarlet airily, enjoying his pain. “I’m totally walking you to school tomorrow!”</p><p>“T-to…to school?!” he cried. </p><p>“Well, duh!” said Scarlet, cocking her head. “We’re like, the same age, remember? I go to school! Except, well…haha, it’s a bit of a special school. It’s an all-girl’s school. And…haha, I think my friends are going to reeeaallly enjoy meeting you.”</p><p>“L-like…like this??” said Clayton in horror. She couldn’t bring him to her school like this! Naked!? And…with a collar and…and leash!? </p><p>“Uh, how else would you be?” asked Scarlet, clearly annoyed by the question. “What, you think you’re gonna come wearing clothes!? Hahaha, you’re dreaming, Clayton. I’m not bringing you to school to learn like the rest of us…I’m bringing you to show you off, and to, uh, you know…let my friends play with you too. There’s one girl in particular who I know is gonna like you.” </p><p>Clayton started sputtering in protest, and Scarlet’s cheery disposition suddenly went dark. Her eyes grew wide and they flashed in that terrifyingly dangerous way. </p><p>“How dare you!” she hissed, yanking up his leash roughly in her hand, choking him even more violently. “I’m bringing you to my school to show you off, and this is how you react?! This is how you thank me?? You should be honored, Clayton…honored…to be associated with me in any way, let alone as my new pet! Maybe I should just leave you here, huh? Yeah, maybe I should do that.” </p><p>She dragged Clayton over to the cage, with him choking all the while, and with a swift, rough motion with her foot, kicked him back inside. Clayton yelped out in pain. Scarlet produced another big padlock from the dresser and locked the cage door. Then, seemingly without any effort at all, she kicked the cage across the room, and up against the wall. She angrily stalked over to the chest of drawers, and picked up the violet wand. Clayton had so idea what it was, but he knew enough to be terrified of her anger. </p><p>“P-p-please!” he choked. “I’m s-s-sorry! I…I’m s-sorrryy!” </p><p>“No,” said Scarlet in a dark in determined voice. “No you’re not. Not yet.” She swiftly plugged the violet wand into an electrical socket in the wall and turned it on. A fearful, aggressive buzzing sound filled the air. It sounded like a loud electric razor, or like a huge, angry, and aggressive hornet. </p><p>“You know what this is?” she said holding up the wand to the cage bars.</p><p>“N-n-nooo!” said Clayton, beginning to cry with fear. </p><p>“This is a violet wand,” said Scarlet. “And it uses electricity to let me do things like this.” She suddenly reached the metal end of the wand through the bars and touched it forcefully to Clayton’s skin. Immediately, he felt like his skin was on fire where the wand was touching him, and he screamed out in pain, trying in vain to escape. But he had nowhere to go, and for the next thirty seconds, Scarlet held the wand steadily to his skin, her dark eyes impassively watching his torment, as he continued to cry, beg and scream. She suddenly took the wand off his skin, and turned it off. The buzzing immediately ceased, and the only sound in the room was of Clayton’s tearful, wordless weeping. </p><p>“And that’s just a little taste,” said Scarlet softly. “That wasn’t anywhere close to full power. And that wasn’t even the worst implement I can use. Look at this one, Clayton.” She took the straight metal “wand” implement off the end of the contraption, and attached a different one, that was longer, more flexible, and looked like a black rubber tube with a metal tip. </p><p>“Yeah, this is the “indirect” implement,” said Scarlet, shaking it gently in front of his face. “This one is my personal favorite because it doesn’t even have to be touching your skin. All that has to happen is for it to be touching metal, and then, if you touch the same metal, you’ll get shocked! And you can’t help touching metal in that cage of yours, now, can you, Clayton?”</p><p>He shook his head, still panting, with tears in his eyes. He didn’t even have the energy to muster up one last plea to his tormentor. He knew that she was going to do it anyway. Smiling wickedly at him, Scarlet took some black masking tape and swiftly taped the metal tip of the implement to the outside of the cage ceiling, out of Clayton’s reach. Then, smiling silently down at him, she turned on the violet wand again. The loud buzzing resumed, and Clayton immediately felt the same burning electrical shocks. This time, though, it shocked him wherever his bare skin was touching the metal bars of the cage. Scarlet had essentially electrified his entire cage, and it was impossible to escape the burning electricity now. Wherever he turned, electrified metal bars burned into his skin. He shrieked and bellowed, thrashing his body around with an animal-like desperation. But there was no escape. </p><p>Scarlet watched him silently for a minute or so, her nostrils gently dilating in pleasure. </p><p>“Hurts, doesn’t it?” she chuckled after a minute or so. “Now, Clayton, just imagine — the wand isn’t even at half power now. Haha, just imagine…what is I turned it up to full power, right before I went to school in the morning, and then just left you here like this, all day long? Just think about that, Clayton. I’m gonna leave you here for a few minutes while I go grab a snack. When I come back, we can talk again.” </p><p>Clayton was too preoccupied with the cruel ingenuity of Scarlet’s full-body torture to even beg and plead with her, and a couple seconds later he found himself alone in her bedroom once more, with nothing but the pained and increasingly exhausted sounds of his own screams to keep him company, along with the persistent and evil-sounding buzz of the violet wand. He felt himself going insane as his voice became totally hoarse. It felt like all of his skin was burning, searing…roasting painfully off his body. And there was nothing he could do. </p><p>After a couple minutes had passed, Clayton couldn’t even form proper thoughts anymore. All that he knew was that he wanted this torture to stop. He tried closing his eyes; he tried thrashing up and down again; he tried screaming and wailing as loudly as his hoarse voice could carry. But nothing helped. His pain just got worse and worse, and slowly, after several more minutes passed, his exhausted body settled down onto the floor of his cage, twitching and shaking with pain, submitting to the brutal assault on his nerves. </p><p>When Scarlet walked back in a few minutes later, she found Clayton totally quiet, with his eyes unfocused, drooling from his lolling mouth, his tormented body twitching every so often in random response to his torment. She peered in at him for a few moments, and she reached down to her pussy, fingering herself. It was such an erotic sight for her, seeing her new pet broken in like this. She reached over and turned off the violet wand. And, without wasting any time, she unlocked the cage with a key and pulled out Clayton’s unresponsive, barely-conscious body. A couple sharp smacks across his cheeks seemed to bring him back to life, and he immediately started wailing and weeping. </p><p>“Shut up!” said Scarlet. She lifted up her dress, pulled down her panties, and proceeded to roughly shove Clayton’s tear-stained face into her lubricated pussy.</p><p>“Eat me out, pet!” she snarled, clamping her thighs around his head. “Lick me! Suck on my clit! Make me cummm!” Clayton couldn’t believe the pain he was still in, but he did as Scarlet told him. Strangely, the intensity of his pain and despair only seemed to increase the desperation of his licking and sucking. He had to show Scarlet how completely he could obey her. He had to show her how energetically, how enthusiastically, he could follow her orders. He began eating her out like some kind of madman, like some kind of wild animal, as he cried out crazily into her snatch, shaking his head back and forth with all the power he had left to try and help bring Scarlet to orgasm. </p><p>It worked — and she came violently again and again in his face. This was exactly what she wanted — to see him break, to see the intensity of his slavish devotion to her. She knew that he was still acting in self-preservation right now, but she also knew that the more she trained him, the less of his own desires would remain. She would replace his wants, ever so surely, with her own, until there was nothing of him left. </p><p>As Scarlet came again and again in his face, Clayton was vaguely aware of that same tinge deep in his bones, in the fibers of his muscles, and along the edges of his tendons and ligaments. He was shrinking again, he knew it. But how much, he had no idea…but he didn’t care anymore. All that he cared about now was making sure Scarlet knew that he never, ever, ever wanted to feel that same kind of pain again…and that he was willing to do anything for her to prevent it from happening again. </p><p>Scarlet’s orgasms died down, and she pushed Clayton off her. His skin was still smarting and burning from the electricity, and there were several singe marks on his skin from where the metal bars had burned into him. But he was already beginning to feel better, and he knelt there, with his head down, in front of Scarlet, her juices dripping from his face. </p><p>“Well, you sure know how to eat a girl out, I’ll say that!” panted Scarlett happily. Despite himself, Clayton looked up at her, his face brightening with the compliment. </p><p>“Aw haha, look at that!” chuckled Scarlet. “One little compliment and you’re giving me those puppy dog eyes. That’s what I like to see.” She stood up and folded her arms across her chest, looming before his kneeling form as she stared down on him silently for a few moments. </p><p>“Now,” she asked, “do you wanna come to school with me tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes!!” coughed Clayton, nodding his head up and down as vigorously as he could. “Yes!! I…I…there’s nothing that I’d rather do, if that’s what you want me to do!” For the first time in his servitude, Clayton’s words were actually true. And Scarlet could tell. </p><p>“Good,” she said, her lips curling into a smile as she recognized his genuine submission. “You’re starting to learn.” She allowed several silent moments to pass as she savored the beginnings of his true pet life, before she suddenly spoke again. </p><p>“Ok, now stand up!” she ordered. Clayton obeyed immediately without question, and even though he swayed unsteadily on his feet for a few moments, he was able to keep his balance. It didn’t matter that his limbs were still aching with remnant pain from the violent wand. H was going to do whatever Scarlet said. </p><p>“Now, over to the wall here!” she chirped, clearly enjoying herself. Clayton trudged after her, his head down, afraid to meet her eyes. </p><p>“Come on now, head up!” she trilled, and he looked up. Scarlet had led him to a height chart that was hanging on her wall. He suddenly remembered the reality of the shrinking, and his heart began to drum a little faster in his chest. How much had he shrunk already? </p><p>Scarlet seemed to be wondering the same thing, because, with an odd gentleness of touch, she maneuvered his back up against the wall. With his head up like this, Clayton could tell that Scarlet definitely looked taller than she had been before. </p><p>“Now, straight up…back straight, head straight,” she said. She marked off where his head was and her eyes went bright. “Oooo, turn around, Clayton — look!” Her voice was girlish and excited. Clayton turned, and saw that Scarlet had marked a red line right under the 5’10 mark. He had already shrunk…by just over 2 whole inches! </p><p>“Haha, wowww!” said Scarlet, clapping her hands. “Still got me by almost an inch, but that’s obviously not gonna last much longer, hahaha!” Taking his hand in hers, she practically skipped over to a weight scale that was next to the height chart. “Now step on, my lovely pet!” she laughed. “What did you weigh this morning, before your gutless mother drove you over here?” </p><p>“Uhhh…uhhh,” thought Clayton, racking his mind. That time already seemed so far away. His old school, his old friends…all of it was fast becoming a distant memory. But somehow he was able to remember weighing himself in the school locker room a few weeks before. 169... </p><p>“Uh, I weighed about 170,” he said, his voice still shaking. </p><p>“Well let’s see about now,” said Scarlet in eager anticipation. Clayton stepped on the scale. The blue digits garbled around for a moment, until…164.7. </p><p>“Ooooo,” said Scarlet sexily, running her hands lasciviously up and down his arms and across his neck and back. “A little smaller now, huh? Mmmmm yessss…and it’s just beginning, too.” She shoved him off the scale and he staggered back. As he watched Scarlet step on the scale, it suddenly occurred to Clayton that he should assume a kneeling position…and he did. </p><p>“Hmmm, still 135,” said Scarlet, sounding a little disappointed. “Oh well, mom said it’d probably be like this for a bit at first.” She turned around and her mouth opened up into a splayed, bright smile, seeing Clayton kneeling there of his own volition, without having to be told. </p><p>“You’re really catching on, Clayton,” she said. “This is very encouraging. It’s amazing what a little pain can do, huh?” </p><p>Clayton nodded his head.  </p><p>“Well, I think I can safely say that you’re ready to meet my friends tomorrow at school. You looking forward to that, Clayton?” </p><p>He nodded his head. “Y-yes,” he said, not entirely truthfully, but it was absolutely true that Scarlet’s own desires were beginning to replace his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day dawned bright and early, or at least, that’s what it seemed like to Clayton. He had been sleeping away in his cage, his body and mind totally exhausted from the whirlwind events of the previous day. Scarlet had seemed so thrilled with his shrinking spurt of over 2 inches, and his weight loss of just over 5 pounds, that she had seemed to soften a little towards Clayton as the evening wore on. She had even gone so far as to throw in a pillow and a small blanket as he had dutifully crawled into his cage to go to sleep. Clayton’s mind had been struggling to keep up with the insanity of his bondage, now that his mother had completely abandoned him to live for an entire year with Scarlet and her amazonian mother…he was bound to serve them, body and soul, in whatever capacity, for an entire year! And just the day before, he had been excited to go hang out with his friends in the park back home. </p><p>Now all of that seemed light years away. In the midst of his tormentingly intense encounter with Scarlet yesterday, during which she had made it abundantly clear that there was nothing Clayton could do about the fact that belonged to her as a pet, as a slave, Clayton completely forgot about his high school friends, about his life back home…even what day of the week it was. His new occupation as Scarlet’s personal pet had swiftly overtaken his mind, and even as Clayton continued to mentally fight his enslavement, all he had to do was remember how much stronger and faster Scarlet was than him, and how ruthless she was in inflicting punishment, for his defiance to die away slowly in his brain. </p><p>It was dying slowly, to be sure, but it was dying steadily nonetheless, and in its place, something new was growing. Something that both Kazenhana and Scarlet had mentioned out loud: that they thought that Clayton had inherited a submissive demeanor from his father. Clayton still didn’t believe this, but his conviction that Scarlet and Kazenhana were wrong was starting to lose some of its solidity. Clayton remembered how Scarlet had made him cum as she mocked him about getting smaller, and he remembered how that tell-tale tingling feeling of impending shrinking seemed to act on him in some strange, arcane way…in a way that he could not yet understand? Could they be right about him?? Was he actually aroused by the idea of submitting to powerful female masters?? Surely not! It was impossible!! Especially when one of them was his half-sister! </p><p>As he had laid his head down to sleep, these questions had all been spinning around in his head, but a quick “Goodnight, my shrinking pet!” from Scarlet’s amused voice in the darkness had reset the thoughts in his head. He remembered how ruthless and violent she had been towards him…how sadistic…and now that he heard her sweet, happy voice through the darkness, all Clayton had been able to think about was how kind she had been to give him a pillow and blanket. He snuggled into his pillow and pulled the blanket tightly over him as he felt his eyes suddenly get heavy. It had struck Clayton that it was such a strange, out-of-place thought to be having at a time like this, in a situation like this, but his last thought, before he fell asleep, had been a feeling of thankfulness toward Scarlet for her kindness. </p><p>The next morning, though, everything had changed. Clayton’s eyes had jerked open at the clanking sound of his cage being unlocked. Right away, the morning sunlight from the East-facing bedroom window hurt his eyes, and he blinked and rubbed them, momentarily shocked by the suddenness of the morning. He didn’t have a lot of time to be shocked, however, because Scarlet was already ordering him out of the cage. </p><p>“Come on, my pet, out you go! Come on…come on!” said Scarlet, making no mystery of the insistence in her voice. Clayton immediately responded and crawled out of the cage. His body had grown warm and comfortable under the blanket, and subconsciously, all he wanted to do was stay under the covers and sleep some more. All he wanted to do was stay in the cage. But Scarlet clearly had other ideas, and Scarlet was the boss…at least when Kazehana wasn’t in the room. </p><p>Scarlet bent down and latched on a dog leash to the collar that Clayton was wearing around his neck. He had already forgotten it was there, and for a second, as Scarlet bent down, he didn’t know what she was doing, and his body had flinched in response. He was afraid that she was going to grab him by the throat and do something painful.</p><p>“Haha, relax!” Scarlet laughed, seeing Clayton flinch as she attached the collar. “I’m just attaching your leash — see?” She shook the metal leash gently in Clayton’s face, and the light sound of metal-against-metal danced in the air. </p><p>“Oh…oh…o-ok, I — aaauughh!” stuttered Clayton awkwardly, not knowing what to say in this situation, but his words had been cut off as Scarlet made straight for her bedroom door, leash in hand, and Clayton had been momentarily choked. But Scarlet wasn’t stopping for him, he knew…and he also knew that she was perfectly capable of dragging his entire body easily across the floor with a single hand. And so Clayton had stood up and started to run after her. </p><p>Right at her bedroom entrance, however, Scarlet whirled around, looking at him with flashing eyes. It was like she had anticipated this exact scenario, and she was ready with a response. </p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she asked dangerously, the muted power in her voice seeming to infuse the air particles between them. </p><p>“I…uhh…I’m…j-just following you!” said Clayton desperately, holding out his hands in a pleading gesture, as if begging Scarlet to tell him what to do. </p><p>“Pets don’t walk on two feet unless I say they can!” barked Scarlet. “Down on your knees, slave, and crawl!”</p><p>Clayton immediately did as he was bid. He knew at this point that anything less than total obedience to Scarlet was going to earn him an unimaginably painful punishment. </p><p>“And don’t make me tell you again,” Scarlet warned him, pointing down aggressively at his submissive form. “I had decided to give you one free pass today, and it looks like you just used it up! Haha, no room for error now, huh?” Scarlet smirked down at Clayton for a few more seconds, and then suddenly turned and walked quickly out of the room. Once again, Clayton was momentarily choked by the force of Scarlet tugging the leash, and he started crawling as fast as he could to keep up. </p><p>It occurred to Clayton, as he scurried on his hands and knees behind Scarlet’s long, quick strides, that he hadn’t felt any tingle in his spine, that horrible sign that he was shrinking. Scarlet had just humiliated him pretty explicitly, and yet he hadn’t felt the tingle…the little shiver of electricity in his spine, that told him that he was getting smaller. Clayton felt a quick little rush of happiness at this realization — he hadn’t responded to his humiliation with any kind of sexual feeling, with any kind of lust, and that was what was keeping him the same size. That was the key for his preservation — he must not let Scarlet inspire him to lust. No matter what she did to him, he would have to hold firm and not give in. He allowed himself to forget the events of the previous day, and how Scarlet had many different ways of coercion. He allowed himself to think, for at least a few happy moments, that all of that shrinking stuff was just a crazy dream, or was at least some made-up juju by a couple of crazy women. </p><p>But there was no getting past the reality of the current situation: Scarlet had him on a leash, and she was almost dragging him in her wake. It was particularly hard for Clayton to crawl on the castle floors, as they were made of hard, ancient stone. He gave private thanks every time Scarlet walked over one of the many thick rugs that lay across the floors. Eventually, though, as Scarlet walked him through the huge expanse of the mansion, she caught on. Looking back at him deviously, she had purposely began to walk wide of any rug she encountered, so that Clayton was deprived of their momentary comfort. She chuckled back at him, enjoying his discomfort. </p><p>“What, you don’t like a little morning exercise?” she teased back at him. If Clayton hadn’t been so intent on his task of keeping up with her, he would have marveled at the enormity of the castle, and the archaic opulence of its design. There were intricate stain glass windows everywhere, in addition to a number of works of undoubtedly expensive art. There were fully-complete suits of armor standing in display in many of the corners, and in many others were ornate statues of all kinds…mythological beings, wizards, magicians, and demons. But Clayton didn’t have any time to appreciate any of this, since he was struggling to keep up with Scarlet. </p><p>He was not able to avoid noticing, however, that Scarlet appeared to be dressed in her school uniform, and he found himself having to avoid looking at her perky little butt, just to be on the safe side. She wore white blouse top, and a short red skirt that only came up to her upper thighs, showcasing her impressive, slender legs. She had on frilled white socks that came up a few inches over her ankles, and simple brown school shoes on her feet. Clayton felt his heart sink as he remembered what Scarlet had told him the night before: she would be taking him to school today, and he was going to meet all of her girlfriends (since Scarlet went to an all-girl’s school). Clayton felt the heaviness of that prospect weighing on him, but he tried to perk himself up. Maybe he could just…somehow play everything off. Maybe he could just fit in with the other girls, and say that he had transferred from another high school, and that his mother had taken him to live with his half-sister. He wondered how he would like classes at this new school, and what kind of uniform Scarlet was going to have him wear. Clayton had always gone to public school, and had never had to wear a school uniform at all. </p><p>Suddenly, he realized that Scarlet had just swung her satchel around her shoulder and had pushed open the back door to the castle. It looked like she was…literally heading out the door. Like she wasn’t coming back in. Clayton felt dread starting to build up within him, but he quieted it down, assuring himself that all the insane things he was worried about were surely just him being pessimistic. </p><p>Scarlet walked him over to a set of bushes by the castle and stopped. She took out her phone and started scrolling through random social media, and Clayton just knelt there on all fours, puzzled. What was she doing? She seemed to be waiting for something. After a few seconds, he was proven right, because Scarlet suddenly turned on him and said, in an annoyed, impatient voice:</p><p>“Well?! Go on, I haven’t got all day, you know! I had a late start, so we need to get moving!” </p><p>“Uhhh…wh-what…what d-do you…mean?” asked Clayton cautiously, fearing that he would upset her further by his incomprehension. </p><p>“I’m being nice right now!” snapped Scarlet, tugging on his leash and making him pounce forward a little to keep from getting choked again. She had tugged him straight next to one of the bushes. “I’m giving you time to do your business in the bushes there, before we get walking! Keep me waiting any longer and I’m gonna re-think my decision.” </p><p>Clayton sat there on his hands and knees for a moment, utterly dumbfounded. He suddenly realized that he did indeed have to urinate, and he mechanically crawled a couple paces towards the nearest bush and sat up on his knees, directing his dick at the bush’s underside. </p><p>“Again, what in the ever living hell are you doing?” asked Scarlet, bending down aggressively to peer at him with dark, narrowed eyes. </p><p>“I’m…I’m doing what y-you told me to!” cried Clayton desperately. He softened the panic in his voice, realizing that such a thing would probably be a good idea, and added: “I’m…t-taking advantage of…of y-you being s-so…nice.” </p><p>Scarlet’s eyes narrowed even further. “I understand that, idiot,” she said with quiet menace icing her voice. “I meant: what are you doing, peeing like that? A pet doesn’t pee like that!”</p><p>“H-how d-do you, um…want me to pee?” asked Clayton.</p><p>“Duh!” said Scarlet loudly, making him recoil from the loudness of her voice. “Do it like any dog does! Stay on your hands and knees and raise your leg! Gosh, it’s like pulling teeth with you!”</p><p>Clayton obeyed Scarlet’s order, and his humiliation reached a new level when his urine started flowing freely from him and into the bush, under his raised leg. She was really doing this…she was really treating him like an animal! It was…it was beyond ridiculous! Was this all just some kind of sick joke!? As he peed, he looked up at Scarlet, and she had once more taken to scrolling through social media on her phone, as if what was happening was the most natural thing in the world. She certainly didn’t seem to be joking. </p><p>Clayton finished urinating in the bush, and Scarlet wrapped the metal leash one more time around her hand, shortening the leash length between herself and Clayton. </p><p>“Wow, finally,” she said with impatience, and she suddenly turned on her heel and set off in the backyard, towards the sidewalk that bordered a small mountain road. Clayton crawled desperately after her, and he was about to ask Scarlet about his school uniform before it suddenly all became crystal clear to him: he wasn’t going to be wearing a school uniform. He wasn’t going to be wearing anything at all. Scarlett was actually going to walk him to school, totally naked, like an actual pet. This was insane!! Surely the school wouldn’t allow this to happen! Surely Scarlet would be scolded and sent home for her cruel prank, right!? </p><p>But as Scarlet wordlessly strode in front of him, like he wasn’t even there, Clayton felt his mind darkening with all kinds of terrifying possibilities. This was a secluded place, way up here in the mountains. A lot of strange, bizarre things could go on without other people knowing. What if…what if this kind of behavior was normal for Scarlet at her school? What if it was even tolerated…or even encouraged?? Clayton felt himself breaking out in a nervous, cold sweat (compounded by the hot sweat he was already experiencing trying to keep up with Scarlet) as he thought through all the awful potentialities. What would all the other girls be like?! Would they all be cruel to him, like Scarlet? Would they treat him like a pet too?? What about the…the teachers!? No…there was…there was just no way that other adults could…could endorse such…</p><p>But Clayton’s thoughts died away as he suddenly remembered Scarlet’s mother Kazehana. She was the craziest of them all! She was the one who was running this whole thing! She was the one in charge! The descendent of a demon…of Asmodeus, the fabled Demon of Lust. It was all just so crazy…too crazy. But everything that Clayton had felt was crazy had already happened, and it was happening now. </p><p>“Come on, pet, keep up!” barked Scarlet over her shoulder. “I’m late enough as it is!” She tugged the leash a little harder, and Clayton tried his best to keep up. But he was crawling on concrete, and the sidewalk began to bite into his hands and knees, making him wince. he tried to move his four limbs more lightly across the hard surface, but when he did that, his pace slowed. After another wrenching tug of the leash, Scarlet effectively conveyed to Clayton that raw knees and hands were going to be the least of his concerns if he held her pace up any longer. As they walked along the sidewalk on the remote mountain road, Clayton counted two cars that passed them by. Not one of them stopped to gawk at the sight of a teenage schoolgirl walking a naked teenage boy on a leash down the sidewalk, as he crawled after her on all fours like a dog. Privately, Clayton had been hoping that a car would stop, and some large, concerned man would get out and put a stop to all this. But right then he had reminded himself that Scarlet was far stronger than any human woman or man could possibly be. She had proven that last night. He shook his head as he struggled to keep up, both literally and figuratively. </p><p>Eventually, they rounded a bend in the mountain road, and Scarlet’s school suddenly came into view. It was a beautiful, pearly-white building that sported an impressive dome, as well as a lush-looking campus of manicured lawns, pruned trees, and exquisite fountains. Clearly, this was a private school that had been well-funded by rich, generous donors for some time. A marble white display sign greeted them, and as he crawled past, Clayton was able to read: “Mount Samodiva School for Girls.” Mount Samodiva…was this the mountain that Scarlet and Kazehana lived on? Clayton couldn’t remember ever hearing about it. He suddenly had to stop crawling, because he had almost crawled straight into Scarlet’s bare legs. She had stopped at the school’s entrance and was looking down on him. She had something in her hand, something small and brown, and Clayton suddenly realized that he was extremely hungry. He had not eaten breakfast, and the crawl from the castle to Scarlet’s school had depleted him of nearly all of his energy. </p><p>“Hmmm, not bad for a first walk, Clayton, I have to say,” said Scarlet, smirking down at him. “I like to reward my pets for doing a good job. So here you go! A little treat!” </p><p>Scarlet handed down the little brown morsel of whatever it was, and Clayton reached out to take it with his hand. Scarlet drew her hand back a little, raising her eyebrows at him, and Clayton immediately understood. He leaned his chin forward and opened his mouth. A delighted smile suddenly splayed itself across Scarlet’s face, and she happily deposited the treat into Clayton’s mouth. He had to admit that, even though she was cruel…and insane…and his half-sister…Scarlet looked absolutely lovely when her face lit up like that. Her shoulder-length black hair framed a heart-shaped face that was just…it just looked nice. </p><p>But Clayton tried to chase these thoughts away as he chewed his treat. It tasted very salty, like bacon, with a little bit of a doughy taste mixed in. He quickly realized that he was chewing on an actual dog treat. His eyes averted back up to Scarlet’s, and she smiled down on him pleasantly, watching him chew. Clayton certainly didn’t fancy the idea of eating dog food, but…he was hungry, and…it didn’t really taste all that bad. It was pretty chewy though, since it had obviously been made for dog teeth, and, with difficulty, Clayton chewed and swallowed it down. His first thought afterward, that he wanted more, made him inwardly recoil at himself in disgust. He couldn’t give in to her…he had to outwardly obey her, but inwardly, he had to stay strong. </p><p>“Ok-kay!” said Scarlet excitedly, clapping her hands, shaking the leash with a metallic clinking as she moved her hands. “Looks like I’m one of the last ones here today…usually Gillian and Cora are waiting for me outside. Gotta get to first period! Come on!” She was clearly enthusiastic about the prospect of introducing Clayton to her friends, and Clayton gulped nervously as he shimmied up the pristine marble white steps of the school. Scarlet pushed open the door, and immediately, Clayton was bombarded by the sights, sounds, and smells of dozens of teenage girls in the same uniforms as Scarlet as they bustled this way and that, stacks of books in their arms, and satchels bouncing and swaying from their hips. </p><p>The sudden shock of all the commotion took Clayton’s breath away, and for a couple moments, he wasn’t even registering that he was literally naked, on his hands and knees, in the lobby of an all-girl’s high school, in a collar that was attached to a leash that was held by his half-sister. The whole scene was utterly surreal, and it would take a few whole minutes before Clayton could actually appreciate the reality of what was happening. </p><p>“Heya Scarlet!” came a loud, vigorous voice. Clayton turned and saw a couple of teenaged girls approaching, with satchels across their shoulders and books in their arms. They both wore the same uniforms as Scarlet, and Clayton could tell that they were both pretty. The one who had spoken had long, brilliantly red hair that went in flows and currents all the way down to her waist…and this girl was pretty tall, too. A couple inches taller than Scarlet, in fact…and she had long, well-built legs that hid some clear muscle under a plush feminine exterior. She was relatively curvy, and sported an impressive set of breasts, fluid hips, and an ass that had just started getting bigger. The other girl was shorter and a bit stockier, with short blond hair that had been cut into cute bangs that went over her eyes. Whereas the first girl had a commanding kind of presence, this girl looked quieter, and more timid…but she was no less pretty. And, thanks to her stockiness, her ass, hips, and breasts were also rather large. Clayton couldn't help but think, as he stared at these two girls, that they looked a lot more like…like women than Scarlet did. </p><p>“Hey Gillian!” said Scarlet brightly, addressing the first girl with the long red hair. She turned to the blond-haired girl. “What’s up, Cora?”</p><p>“Hi Scarlet,” said Cora, smiling sheepishly. She had just glanced down at Clayton, and a bashful smile overtook her face, and she had to hide her mouth in her hands to keep from outwardly laughing. </p><p>“I know, right?” chuckled Scarlet, shaking the leash a little so that it made that same metallic sound. “He’s my new one…mom actually let me take primary responsibility for him!” </p><p>“Oh wooowww!” intoned Gillian, also looking down at Clayton as she nodded impressively. “That’s awesome, girl! That’s just what you wanted!” </p><p>“Haha yep!” laughed Scarlet. “I was afraid I was gonna get stuck with his loser mother, but she totally bailed on him!” </p><p>“Awwww, poooorrrr thing!” said Gillian, pouting her face as she put her hands on her knees, peering down into Clayton’s face. Clayton looked at her, utterly mystified, unsure of whether she was mocking him or not. “Abandoned by his daddy…and now his mommy too…how sad.” </p><p>So apparently Scarlet’s friends knew all about the fact that his father had abandoned his family to live with Kazehana…what else did these girls know?? But Clayton was distracted — he found that couldn’t hold Gillian’s eyes — she was too vigorous. Her eyes were bright green, and they contrasted strikingly with her bright red hair. Just seeing Gillian’s curvy form up so close, with her large breasts and shapely legs, was doing something…something to his nether regions. And her baby-talking was making it worse. He quickly looked at the floor, hoping that the feeling would pass. A little tingle trickled down a couple vertebrae of his spine…Clayton tried to pretend that he hadn’t felt it.</p><p>“It is sad,” agreed Cora, peering down at Clayton herself. “But what’s even sadder is that…”</p><p>“Clayton,” said Scarlet. </p><p>Cora nodded, continuing, “That Clayton comes to live with his half-sister, and this is how he ends up.” She turned up to look at Scarlet, and her voice was quiet and penetrating. “Like, does he have any shame?” </p><p>Clayton looked up at Scarlet, alarmed. Cora was totally on the wrong track — what had Scarlet told them?? One dangerous glance from Scarlet forced his eyes back downward. </p><p>“Haha, I’ll say!” agreed Gillian, bending down even further. “Can I pet him?”</p><p>“Oh sure!” said Scarlet pleasantly. “He’s really submissive. Soft and obedient, just like his daddy was with my mom.” </p><p>“Gosh,” said Gillian in an amazed voice, scratching her sharp fingernails lightly behind Clayton’s neck, and under his collar. He had to admit, it felt pretty good. He felt the blood drop down a little more into his cock, and he panicked a little, knowing what would happen if he gave in to Gillian’s attentions. He tried to remind himself how insane all of this was, and that he should under no circumstances get aroused. </p><p>“So I guess it is genetic, huh? Being pathetic?” Gillian laughed as she stood back up, cocking her head down at Clayton. Then she turned to Scarlet. “Like, when you told me your mother and half-brother were gonna come, and that one of them was gonna live with you, I had hoped it would be your brother, you know?” continued Gillian.</p><p>“Yeah,” remarked Cora. “Like, no offense, Scarlet, but I wouldn’t have been nearly as interested to meet, uh…whoever that person is…Clayton’s mom.” </p><p>“But his mom left him,” continued Gillian, “And what does this guy do? Devolve into some kind of pet, apparently. Haha apparently he can’t handle living with the females up here in the mountains. And now you’re stuck with a little city-boy pet, Scarlet!” Gillian leaned back and her curves shook a little with laughter. Apparently both she and Cora were finding all of this extremely amusing. Clayton just didn’t understand…Gillian and Cora actually thought that…that he had chosen this for himself?? They were totally wrong!! He had been forced!! Didn’t they even realize who Scarlet was!? WHAT she was!? Once again, Clayton turned his eyes upward, and a chill went through his body. </p><p>Scarlet was staring at him steadily with her dark eyes. Her lips were pursed in an outward smile, but at this point, Clayton had begun to recognize what that dark sparkle in her eyes really meant. It was almost like she was communicating telepathically with him. He knew that, by that dark steady, wordless stare, that she was telling him, “Don’t say a fucking word about what you’ve seen.” Like a rocket going up in his head, Clayton suddenly realized that neither Gillian nor Cora knew of Scarlet’s true nature. To them, she was just…a friend who had dominant inclinations. And they were both totally prepared to roll with Scarlet’s inclinations, to play off them, to enjoy them. </p><p>“Yeah, sometimes it amazes me how soft and submissive guys can be,” agreed Cora, nodding her head. “It’s like you’ve always told us, Scarlet: men are getting softer and softer with each generation, whereas we girls are getting stronger and stronger.”</p><p>“Yep, mentally and physically,” laughed Scarlet, winking down at Clayton with that ironic dark twinkle in her eye. “And Clayton here is a perfect example of what I’ve been talking about. He’s just around our age — and look at him. He’s a perfect emblem of the modern young man. Weak, submissive, and on his hands and knees at the feet of the women who dominate him.” </p><p>Gillian enjoined Scarlet’s words with another loud laugh. “Haha, geez Scarlet! Really laying it on thick, huh? Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it! And, well…the poor guy deserves it after all. I mean…just look at him!”</p><p>“Oh I’m looking at him alright,” said Cora quietly, peering in closer. Clayton managed to look up a little and saw that Cora’s eyes were a piercing blue, which (as with Gillian’s eyes) contrasted strikingly with her pale blond hair. </p><p>Scarlet chuckled as she pulled the leash tighter, forcing Clayton to crawl closer to her. “Haha, eeaasssy girls,” she laughed. “Remember, he’s mine, first and foremost. But don’t worry — I’ll be happy to share. you know, when the time is right.”</p><p>Just then, the bell rang for first period. Clayton’s body started at the sound, causing all three young women to laugh at his expense. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Clayton, it’s just the bell!” laughed Scarlet, wrapping the leash around her hand. </p><p>“Haha, you should feed him, Scarlet!” offered Gillian enthusiastically. “Feed him every time the bell rings! That way, he’ll start to associate the bell with the food!”</p><p>“Just like Pavlov’s dogs!” laughed Cora, shaking her head incredulously at Gillian, in admiration for coming up with an idea like that on the fly. “Maybe he’ll even eventually start to salivate whenever you ring a bell, no matter where he is.”</p><p>“You two are on the right track!” laughed Scarlet, feeding Clayton another dog treat. He ate it out of her hand, not even bothering to resist. He was too in over his head at this point. “Come on girls!” said Scarlet, rallying her two friends after feeding her pet. “Let’s get to first period. I know that Ms. Kojima’s gonna be in a good mood when she sees me today!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clayton’s knees were really starting to get sore as Scarlet led him into her first-period class. He had been crawling on his hands and knees for more than half an hour now, first on the concrete of the sidewalk on the way to school, and now on the hard white linoleum of the school floors. What’s more, Scarlet was holding the leash tighter in her hand now, making it more paramount that Clayton keep pace with her. But Scarlet seemed to enjoy striding out ahead of him, and making him choke and gag as he struggled to keep up with her. </p><p>“Come on Clayton!” she said impatiently, tugging him after her as he gagged and choked. “You’re on a shorter leash now because I don’t want my pet getting trampled in the hallway. I’m doing it for your own benefit, you know. Come on!” </p><p>“Such a considerate owner,” snickered Gillian next to her, flipping her long red hair back as she stared over her shoulder at Clayton with her piercing green eyes. “You should really be thankful, you know.”</p><p>“Oh he knows,” said Scarlet, also looking back at Clayton and giving him a severe look with her dark eyes. “He knows exactly how to behave.” </p><p>Clayton actually should have been thankful to Scarlet for keeping him close to her, because the hallways were jam-packed with schoolgirls, rushing this way and that in a frenzied flurry to get to class before the bell rang again. Clayton was distracted by having to keep pace with Scarlet, but he was still able to marvel at how no one had reacted to his presence in the school. There he was, totally naked, collared, leashed, and on his hands and knees, crawling after Scarlet, and no one had bothered to react. He had noticed several glances form some of the students, but these glances hadn’t been expressions of horror, disgust, or outrage, as Clayton might have expected. Instead, the female students who looked at him seemed to simply be…curious…intrigued…or maybe even…could it be? ..…A little jealous of Scarlet? Was that what it was? With a chill, Clayton felt that there was something deeply disquieting about the looks he got; there was something…hungry in the expressions of these students as they looked at him, and Clayton had no idea what to make of it all. </p><p>But everyone, including Clayton, didn’t have much time to stand around and stare. The second bell was about to ring. Moments later, Scarlet was leading Clayton, along with Gillian and Cora, into her first-period class. Scarlet immediately made for one of the desks in the first row, and plopped down in the seat, pulling Clayton up into a sitting position on the floor next to her. Gillian and Cora took their own seats near Scarlet — Gillian sat in the first row next to Scarlet, and Cora sat directly behind her. They both wanted to be as close to Clayton as possible. </p><p>The sound of girly chatter played loudly in Clayton’s ears as he watched the rest of the girls file into the class. They were all wearing the same uniforms — a short red skirt and a white blouse top, with white ankle cocks and brown school shoes — but each student wore it a little differently, and each girl seemed to have her own unique look. They came in all shapes and sizes — some of the girls, like Gillian, were quite tall…huge, even…well over 6 feet. Other girls were barely five feet tall. Some of the girls were skinny, small, and petite, but Clayton couldn’t help but notice that the vast majority of these young women, whether short or tall, were rather curvy and womanly, with sizable hips, thick thighs, and asses that had just begun to really balloon out in back. They were all high school girls, just around Clayton’s age, and most of them had already begun their process of flowering into full-grown women. Some of them, like Gillian, were already there. </p><p>A few of the girls gave Clayton those same curious, almost hungry looks, but they were brief; some of them didn’t even seem to acknowledge that clayton was even there. The chatter continued as more and more girls filed into the room, and suddenly, as he turned around to face the front of the classroom, Clayton noticed the teacher. Her back was turned to the classroom and she was writing the opening lesson on the board. She didn’t look very tall…maybe around 5’4 or so…Cora’s height, but her body seemed womanly enough, with hips and ass that looked respectably feminine. She was wearing a tight purple dress that only went down to her upper thighs, with a white overshawl that added pedagogical authority to her appearance. Her hair was completely white, which initially had caused Clayton to think that she was a good deal older than her students. </p><p>The second bell suddenly rang, startling him once again. He heard a chuckle from above him, and he looked to see Scarlet smirking down at him, enjoying his frightened reaction. She held out her hand open-palmed in front of his face, and Clayton looked down. There was another dog treat in her hand. He looked up at Scarlet and she cocked her head, raising an eyebrow, as if to say, ‘Watch what happens if you don’t eat it.’</p><p>His heart sinking a bit, Clayton bent down and ate the dog treat out of Scarlet’s hand. He really didn’t want to be conditioned in this way, but what could he do about it? He was far too afraid of what would happen if he disobeyed Scarlet, or even worse, refused to accept something she offered him. As he chewed the salty processed meat, he reminded himself to always remember his place, and not to get ahead of himself. He was going to get out of this whole thing somehow…somehow…but in the meantime, he must not allow himself to get carried away. This kind of impulsive behavior was only going to cause Scarlet to hurt him more, and ultimately reduce his chances of escaping. </p><p>The teacher suddenly turned around to face the class, and Clayton immediately realized that she was far younger than he had initially thought. Her white hair had caused Clayton to believe that she was in her fifties, but now that he could see her face and the rest of her body, these thoughts vanished. She had obviously had her hair dyed white — she couldn’t have been much older than thirty. The skin on her face was fresh and vibrant, and her arms and legs retained youthful glow and vigor. And her eyes were dazzling — they were wide and light blue, and they fell immediately on Clayton. He felt his anxiety increase as a slow hungry smile started to spread itself slowly across the teacher’s face. She was looking straight at him…into him. Whereas the other students had simply glanced curiously at Clayton for a few moments before looking away, this teacher apparently had no problem at all with boring into Clayton with her stare. And there was no question that she liked what she saw. </p><p>“Good morning, class!” she said brightly, taking her eyes off Clayton and scanning over the girls at their desks. </p><p>“Good morning Ms. Kojima!” the girls intoned together. </p><p>“Wow, that was an impressive response, ladies!” said Ms. Kojima, sounding pleased. “And I can see that you all have a special little spring in your step today. What’s the special occasion? Could it be…that you all are excited because we have a new visitor in the classroom?” </p><p>Her voice was bright and euphonious, and her words cause a little stir to come up and ripple through the classroom. A few girls giggled, and a few others were whispering to each other, nodding their heads in apparent assent to Ms. Kojima’s question. Clayton dared to look up, and saw that most of the girls in the class were now looking at him shamelessly, smiling and giggling as they continued to whisper to each other. </p><p>“Ms. Asmodeus?” came Ms. Kojima’s bright, pleasant voice. “Would you care to introduce us to your new…?”</p><p>“Pet! Yes!” said Scarlet, standing up, still holding Clayton’s leash. She silently looked around the classroom for a moment, clearly enjoying the fact that she held the class’s attention.</p><p>“Everyone,” she announced, gesturing down with her free hand, “This is Clayton. His father…our father, I guess…died a couple days ago and now he’s come to live with my mom and me.” As Scarlet spoke these words, she turned to look very deliberately at Ms. Kojima, who appeared to be listening very intently. Her blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. </p><p>“Clayton is my half-brother,” continued Scarlet, “but, as you can see, he’s pretty much incapable of existing as any kind of normal human being.”</p><p>“Yes, I can see that,” said Ms. Kojima thoughtfully, tapping her lips with two fingers as a few of the other girls snickered softly. Clayton wanted to blurt out that he was completely normal, and that he was actually being imprisoned by this crazy demon goddess and her demon daughter, but he held his tongue, knowing that such an outburst would not end well for him. He also knew that he would sound crazy to everyone if he burst out with those kinds of accusations. If no one else knew the true nature of Scarlet and her mother, then why would anyone have any reason to believe him? He was trapped into silence. </p><p>“And so I’ve decided that the only way we can keep him around the house is if I keep him as a pet,” said Scarlet. She reached down and pet Clayton behind the ears; he flinched at first but quickly decided that he ought to go ahead and accept Scarlet’s ministrations without any protest. </p><p>“Yeah, all of this is quite new to Clayton,” persisted Scarlet as she continued to pet him. “He wasn’t into the idea at first, and he actually had the nerve to tell me that he was completely normal, and that he didn’t like the idea of being my pet.” </p><p>Some of the girls laughed and giggled again, and Ms. Kojima shook her head. </p><p>“But I know he’s going to learn to love it,” said Scarlet, nodding her head down at Clayton, her black eyes shining and sparkling as she smiled. “I can tell that he’s a submissive little pet at heart, and it’s just gonna take a little time for him to realize it…you know…to come to terms with it.” </p><p>“Well thank you very much for that announcement, Ms. Asmodeus,” said Ms. Kojima, as Scarlet sat down. “And I’m glad you decided to bring him into class today. New pets need to be properly socialized, especially those that have an oversized view of their standing, if you know what I mean. There’s nothing worse than a pet who thinks its too…big for its britches, if you catch my drift.” </p><p>Ms. Kojima’s choice of words struck a chord with Clayton, and he looked up at the teacher, who was looking straight at him as she spoke. Her pale blue eyes were fixed on him, and as she spoke, her eyes deliberately went over his naked body, almost like she was gauging his size. Clayton suddenly felt a rush of panicked anxiety. Did Ms. Kojima know?? Did she know about the shrinking?! And if she knew about the shrinking, then she must know about Scarlet’s and Kazehana’s true nature, right!? He looked desperately into Ms. Kojima’s face, trying to see if there was a spark of recognition there. She licked her lips slowly at him, which further intensified his anxiety. </p><p>“Oh, I know what you mean, Ms. Kojima,” chuckled Scarlet. </p><p>“It goes without saying,” said the teacher, “that if there’s anything I can do to help with his training, Scarlet…please don’t hesitate to ask me.”</p><p>“I sure will,” said Scarlet knowingly. Clayton felt totally baffled. So…Gillian and Cora didn’t know the dark truth about Scarlet…which meant that the other students probably didn’t either. But Ms. Kojima…Clayton couldn’t shake from his mind the penetrating way she had looked at him, and how she had scanned her eyes over his body, as she made thinly-veiled references to his size. Was he losing his mind!? Was he seeing connections where there were none?! Clayton really didn’t know, and for the next twenty minutes or so, he contented himself with kneeling quietly next to Scarlet’s desk as Ms. Kojima taught the day’s lesson. </p><p>Today, Ms. Kojima was teaching a biology lesson, and the girls were learning about the “fight-or-flight” response. For the first part of the class, everything went relatively normally, with Ms. Kojima lecturing and writing things on the board, and with all the girls bent forward over their notebooks, diligently taking notes. A few times, Scarlet reached her hand down to pet Clayton behind the ears, but aside from that, she hardly acknowledged that he was there. Clayton found this scene completely surreal. He had been learning the exact same thing in school just two weeks before! But there was nothing he could do to extricate himself from the situation. </p><p>“Now remember girls,” Ms. Kojima was saying, writing down the key words and phrases as she spoke, “the fight-or-flight response results in a general discharge of the sympathetic nervous system. Does anyone remember the primary function of the sympathetic nervous system? Yes, Ms. Green?”</p><p>Cora had raised her hand and was now speaking, softly but confidently. “The sympathetic nervous system, or autonomic nervous system, is in charge of the body’s unconscious actions.”</p><p>“Exactly, well done!” said Ms. Kojima. “And what are some examples of the bodies unconscious actions? Someone other than Ms. Green…yes, Ms. Stackhouse?”</p><p>“Digestion,” said Gillian, smiling. </p><p>“Yes!” nodded Ms. Kojima, smiling. “And?”</p><p>“Heart beat!” called out another girl. </p><p>“Correct!” said Ms. Kojima. </p><p>“Breathing!” said another girl. </p><p>“Yes!” enjoined Ms. Kojima. “Ms. Asmodeus?”</p><p>“What about this, Ms. Kojima?” asked Scarlet. Suddenly, she gathered up Clayton’s leash in her hand, yanked him up to her, and drew back her hand violently, as if she was about to roughly slap him across the face. Choking and coughing out into the classroom, Clayton felt his nerves buzz with electricity as his heart jumped violently in his chest, and he grit his teeth, shut his eyes tightly, and turned his face away from Scarlet’s threatening hand. But the slap he was expecting never came. After a few seconds of silence, he opened his eyes, looking to Scarlet for an explanation. Her eyes were fixed on her teacher.</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Asmodeus, excellent!” said Ms. Kojima, smiling broadly as she spoke. “Did you see that, girls? Ms. Asmodeus has just demonstrated one of the functions of the sympathetic, or, as Ms. Green has also called it, the autonomic nervous system, in animals. What did you just see there, girls?”</p><p>“Scarlet acted like she was about to slap him,” said one of the girls. “And he shrank away from her.” </p><p>“Yes, exactly, the fear response,” said Ms. Kojima, nodding. “Animals who are afraid of a bigger, stronger, or more intimidating adversary will react exactly like Scarlet’s pet did just now. They will shrink away in fear, anticipating a blow. It’s a version of the “flight” response. Since Scarlet’s pet knew that he couldn’t run away, the best he could do was to turn away, and hope that her blow wasn’t too painful.” </p><p>“But he’s bigger than her!” blurted out another girl. “Why is he afraid of her if he’s bigger?”</p><p>“Oh my god, Cassie,” said Scarlet, rolling her eyes and turning around in her desk to address the mousy girl who had just spoken up. “Weren’t you listening to anything I was saying? None of that stuff matters when you have sissy genes. If you had met my father, you’d know exactly what I was talking about. Aren’t I right, Ms. Kojima? Don’t genes matter a lot?” </p><p>“Ms. Asmodeus is right, Cassie,” nodded Ms. Kojima, taking a few steps towards Scarlet’s desk. “Genes are powerful biological units that contain the genetic material that makes us…grow…the way we do. Even though we’ve already sequenced the human genome, scientists are only just beginning to crack the mysteries of what it all means. In a matter of years, I have no doubt that we’ll discover a submissive gene. I mean, after all, it is one of the most logical explanations for how an-otherwise healthy adolescent male could be reduced to such a…pitiful state that we see here.” </p><p>As she spoke, Ms. Kojima had continued walking towards Scarlet’s desk, until she was now standing directly in front of it, looking down at Clayton knowingly, with something like a twinkle in her pale blue eyes. She was certainly a good-looking young woman…beautiful, even. Clayton felt a chill go through him, and, additionally, he suddenly became aware of that same slight tingle in his spine. He shut his eyes and turned away from the teacher, who, despite her short stature, seemed to be looming over him. He couldn’t let that tingle persist in his spine…he knew what it meant — that he was ever-so-slowly shrinking. But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was Scarlet’s manicured hand in front of his face, as she reached down and pet him some more behind the ears. He glanced nervously right and saw Gillian’s big ass (which was surely only going to get bigger) filling up most of her desk chair — it was a startlingly erotic sight. Clayton could feel himself panicking as he turned around to escape the sight of Gillian’s sexy body, but he was immediately met with a full-on look straight into Cora’s voluminous cleavage. Her arms were folded on her desk, and she was peering down at him, leaning forward in such a way that her already-large breasts looked twice their size. Clayton was starting to hyperventilate — everywhere he turned, he saw sexy, attractive teenage bodies, and eager, curious, sexy faces staring back at him, looking down at his prone, naked, captive body kneeling there on the floor. Clayton noticed with desperation that he was starting to get hard. Despite the insanity of the circumstances, his own submissive and lowly position in the midst of all these vigorous young girls was turning him on. Even though Clayton didn’t realize it, their implied power over him, coupled with the fact that he was a hormonal male teenager himself, was driving him to a new, unwanted, and previously undiscovered lust. His cock got harder as it rose to attention, and the tingle in his back intensified, starting to radiate out into his limbs. </p><p>“How about that, Ms. Kojima?” asked Scarlet suddenly, pointing at Clayton’s building erection. “Is my pet’s erection a function of the sympathetic nervous system?”</p><p>An excited murmur of interest spread amongst the girls, and a few of them started giggling and whispering again. Clayton felt the mortified color start to rise up in his face, and he moved to hide his erection from the girls’ prying eyes. </p><p>“Hmmm, I’m glad you asked that, Ms. Asmodeus,” said Ms. Kojima, nodding her head as her eyebrows went up. “And, I’m especially glad that you brought your new pet to class on a day like today. It will allow us to truly demonstrate the difference between sympathetic and parasympathetic responses. Ms. Asmodeus, would you be so kind as to bring your pet up here in front of the class?”</p><p>“Oh sure!” said Scarlet excitedly, beaming as she stood up and led Clayton up. Clayton briefly held back, but one little warning tug from Scarlet was enough to send him crawling after her. Now in front of the entire class, naked, and with a growing erection, Clayton tried to kneel in such a way that his cock was hidden in between his knees. </p><p>“Now get him to stop hiding himself,” said Ms. Kojima, as she strode over to the other side of him, picking up a wooden pointer in her hand. </p><p>“You heard her, Clayton!” barked Scarlet, jerking up the leash briefly so that he choked. “Show yourself! What, do you actually think that you have any pride to preserve? Haha, come on, Clayton — you’re my pet, and you’ve literally been kneeling down in an all-girl’s classroom, butt-ass naked, for half an hour. What pride do you have left?” </p><p>A number of girls giggled and snickered amongst themselves, and Ms. Kojima uttered a little chuckle of her own. “You employ logic quite well, Ms. Asmodeus,” she said. “But sometimes pets just need to learn other ways.” </p><p>“Oh trust me, Ms. Kojima, I know,” said Scarlet. </p><p>“Ok, class!” said Ms. Kojima, raising her voice as she addressed the room as a whole. “So Ms. Asmodeus has already demonstrated a sympathetic nervous response in her pet when she acted like she was going to strike him. It was a version of the….?”</p><p>“Flight response!” said the girls. </p><p>“Yes!” said Ms. Kojima. “But now, we have a slightly more difficult question before us. Look at the pet’s erection, girls. See how wit’s growing bigger? See how, even as I speak about it, his cock is getting thicker and thicker? Longer and longer?”</p><p>The girls chortled and giggled their assent. </p><p>“So what is this erection a result of, girls?” asked Ms. Kojima, pointing at Clayton’s cock with her wooden pointer. “Is it the sympathetic, or the parasympathetic nervous system?” </p><p>A few seconds of silence passed. Ms. Kojima kept her pointer directed straight at Clayton’s cock, and she made little circles in the air in front of it, emphasizing her question. Clayton couldn’t understand why he seemed to have lost control over his own penis. He didn’t want to be aroused right now! In this situation, he wanted the exact opposite of that! So why was his dick seeming to act on its own, according to its own free will, without consulting him first!? As he tried and tried to think of things that would turn him off, why was he unable to look anywhere without seeing something that turned him on instead? A gentle curve of a fleshy, feminine upper arm, a more vigorous curve of a set of big hips in a desk, Gillian’s big ass, Cora’s huge rack, the soft green eyes of another girl sitting in front, Ms Kojima’s pretty face, Scarlet’s long, slim legs, hiding unimaginable power…all these things seemed to coalesce in Clayton’s mind as he knelt there in front of the class, and he couldn’t escape the collective power of all these erotic, sexy images. His hormones were too overcome. But most importantly, deep in his subconscious, his own surrender to the power of the girls around him, and his own hopeless, submissive position in the situation, was what was really pumping the blood to his cock. </p><p>“Sympathetic!” blurted out Gillian, breaking the silence. She had spread her hands open on her desk, indicating that although she didn’t really know the answer, she would go ahead and break the ice anyway. </p><p>“Wellllll I’m not so sure, Mrs. Stackhouse,” said Ms. Kojima, her voice rising a little in uncertainty. “Remember, the sympathetic nervous system governs those actions that are totally unconscious. Things that we don’t think about…things that we couldn’t control, even if we wanted to. Do we think that Scarlet’s pet here doesn’t have any control over its own erection?” </p><p>“Why don’t we ask him?” asked Cora helpfully.</p><p>“Ha! That won’t work,” said Scarlet, shaking her head. “Clayton still doesn’t accept that he’s my pet yet. He doesn’t even accept that he’s submissive at heart. I know that he only obeys me because he’s afraid of me.” </p><p>“Why would he be afraid of you, Scarlet?” piped up one of the girls. </p><p>“Would you like to find out?” Scarlet suddenly spat out at the girl, showing a little hint of her dangerous rage. The other girl put her hands up, clearly backpedaling from her question. </p><p>“Stay on topic, girls!” sang out Ms. Kojima. “Ms. Green’s suggestion is a good one, and will allow us to explore how subtle my initial question really is.” Ms. Kojima then bent down, peering straight into Clayton’s face. </p><p>“So Clayton,” she said sweetly, “how about it? Are you choosing to get hard right now in front of my class?” </p><p>Clayton shook his head, causing Scarlet to scoff. </p><p>“Oh please, that’s total bullshit,” she said. “He’s totally into humiliation, and that’s why he’s getting hard right now. He feels like an object in front of us, like a lesser, submissive animal, and he is! He really is! And the reality of the situation is smashing his little brain to smithereens and he can’t help but get a hard cock from it. It’s undeniable!” She yanked on the leash had, choking Clayton briefly. “And don’t think that I’m gonna forget you lying to Ms. Kojima,” she hissed down at him. “You’re gonna get punished for that — mark my words.” </p><p>“Well, now, Ms. Asmodeus raises an interesting point here,” said Ms. Kojima. “Even if the animal in question claims to not actively desire to be aroused, how can it be that the arousal happens regardless?” </p><p>“The animal is lying — that’s how,” answered Scarlet flatly. </p><p>“Well yes, that is one possibility,” said Ms. Kojima, writing a list on the board. “What’s another possibility, girls?” </p><p>“The animal has no control over its own arousal?” ventured the girl with the light green eyes in the front row. Her voice was soft and velvety…dreamy…and Clayton looked over at her just long enough to catch the graceful contours of her chin, and her soft, glowing skin. He got harder, and shut his eyes again. </p><p>“Yes, Ms. Vandemeer,” said Ms. Kojima, writing down the suggestion. “That is another possibility — that Scarlet’s pet is getting aroused totally against his own will. And that would mean what, exactly?”</p><p>“That the sexual response is regulated by the sympathetic nervous system,” said Cora.</p><p>“Correct,” said Ms. Kojima. “So those are two of the options. There’s a third possibility, though…a little more subtle than these first two. Does anybody know what it could be?” </p><p>A few moments of silence passed, as all of the girls in the class stared hard at Clayton’s erection, and passed their eyes over his naked body. His skin was flushed red with mortification, and, try as he might, he couldn’t get his erection to go down Even with his eyes shut, the reality that he was being examined like this by a classroom full of hot girls was more powerful than anything he could imagine to turn himself off. </p><p>“Um…” ventured Cora, breaking the silence. “What if…he’s not lying…but his arousal is parasympathetic?” </p><p>“Ooooo, I think Ms. Green is onto it,” said Ms. Kojima excitedly. “Go on.” </p><p>“What if,” said Cora, energized by her teacher’s positive response, “Clayton is aroused right now because of…of something that he doesn’t want to be aroused by?”</p><p>“What, like being my little bitch?” asked Scarlet.</p><p>“Haha, yeah, something like that,” said Cora. “And maybe more…like, what if…what if Clayton is turned on by being treated like a pet…what if his lower position among all of us makes him hard…and he hates that? What if he hates what he is aroused by, but can’t really do anything to stop it?”</p><p>“Yeah, that does sound like Clayton,” said Scarlet, looking down at him. “Trying to fight his true nature, and losing the fight…haha yeah, sounds about right. Can’t even win a fight with himself.” </p><p>“So, class,” said Ms. Kojima, thrilled with the trajectory of the lesson, “if what Ms. Green says is true, then which is it? Sympathetic or parasympathetic?” </p><p>“Well, it would be parasympathetic, wouldn’t it?” said Cora. “Even though he claims not to like it, he actually does. And that part of him is stronger and wins out in the end.”</p><p>“Do we agree with her?” asked Ms. Kojima. The class murmured their assent, nodding their heads. </p><p>“Well, like I said, I think you’re onto something here, Ms. Green,” said Ms. Kojima. “But we can’t really know for sure.”</p><p>“Sure we can!” said Scarlet suddenly. “We can test him!”</p><p>“Oh?” asked Ms. Kojima, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Do tell, Ms. Asmodeus.” </p><p>“If Clayton has no control over his own arousal,” said Scarlet energetically, “then he wouldn’t be able to do this, would he?” She suddenly turned and stared down at him, her black eyes boring into his. “Get softer, pet,” she commanded. “Make that pathetic cock of yours go down, or else you’re going to be very sorry.”</p><p>Clayton was terrified and quickly started to focus all his energy on doing what Scarlet wanted. He thought of the torture and pain that awaited him if he didn’t do as she said. He had to think of something…something that would make his dick go soft. He wracked his brain desperately…anything that involved Scarlet wasn’t helpful…even when imagining that she was punishing him, his cock seemed to swell on its own accord…his mother. That was it! Clayton immediately started to think of his own mother, and how she had abandoned him, and how she had always been distant with him…he certainly didn’t find her sexy. Almost immediately, his cock started to droop. </p><p>“Look!” cried Scarlet, pointing excitedly. “It’s going down! He’s doing what I said! He’s following my orders! That shows that he’s totally in control of his own arousal! It proves it!!” </p><p>“How about that, class?” asked Ms. Kojima. “I think Ms. Asmodeus’s experiment was quite revealing, don’t you think?” All the girls nodded. Gillian and Cora were beaming, clearly enjoying themselves. </p><p>“Now get it hard again, pet,” said Scarlet, yanking up on the leash and choking him again. “Just in case anyone has any doubt that you’re totally in control.”</p><p>“B-but…I’m…I’m n-not!” choked out Clayton into the classroom. </p><p>“Little bitch!” growled Scarlet dangerously, and this time she really did slap him across the face, hard. “How dare you fucking lie to me. To all of us here, when we’re trying to learn!” </p><p>“Haha, Scarlet, remember Cora’s proposition,” laughed Ms. Kojima. “He may not be lying, because he thinks he couldn’t possibly want to be aroused by all of this. His brain may be desperately trying to tell itself that it’s not true, that it can’t possibly be so.” </p><p>“I get it,” said Scarlet, smiling as she saw Clayton’s cock start to rise up again. She yanked on the leash again, pulling him to his feet. “Stand up, pet!” she barked out. “I want everyone to see you get hard. I want all these girls here to see how you’re gonna give me what I want.” </p><p>“So if he doesn’t want to get aroused, and he has control over it — ” asked the mousy girl from the back of the room, “— then why is he getting hard again?”</p><p>“Because the little pet knows what good for him,” said Scarlet, standing up to her full height next to Clayton as she compared her height with his. She felt a warming in her loins — all the humiliation he had been experiencing, coupled with the lust he was feeling, had caused Clayton to shrink down even more. He was 5’9 now — exactly Scarlet’s height.</p><p>“You see that, pet?” she whispered in his ear, so that only he could hear. “We’re the same height now. You’re shrinking…you’re getting smaller and smaller…and there’s nothing you can do about it.”</p><p>“Nooo, p-please,” Clayton whispered back, begging Scarlet to make it stop. </p><p>“Oh no,” she chuckled back, whispering in his ear, “I’m not gonna stop. And it’s about to get good, Clayton. It’s about to get real good…what you’ve felt today is gonna be nothing compared to what I’m about to make you do.” </p><p>Clayton whimpered in response, and the tingling down his spine and throughout his limbs got stronger. </p><p>“Remember,” Ms. Kojima was telling the class, “just because Scarlet’s pet says that he doesn’t like it doesn’t mean that he actually doesn’t. He may be trying to convince himself of something that’s not true, but the bigger part of him, the true part of him, knows that he’s turned on by the kind of attention we’re giving him.” </p><p>“I told you all,” said Scarlet, turning to the class, “that Clayton is a total sub bitch, didn’t I? And I totally just proved it to you. Look at his cock now! Look how hard he’s getting! Hahaha, and look how much he hates it! His face is all red — he’s gritting his teeth! He wants so badly to not be hard right now — he desperately wants to get out of this whole situation. He thinks he’s a normal teenage boy, don’t you, Clayton? But you’re not. There’s nothing normal about you. You’re a sick, perverted, twisted little sub bitch who gets turned on by being abused, and humiliated, who gets turned on by the idea of being lesser than us girls…smaller than us.” </p><p>“Smaller?” asked the mousy girl from the back, puzzled. </p><p>“It’s a figure of speech, Cassie, god!” said Gillian, turning around in exasperation.</p><p>“Smaller, smaller, smaller,” chanted Scarlet out into the classroom, doing a little dance around Clayton as he stood there helplessly. </p><p>“Ok ok, I get it…geez,” said Cassie. </p><p>“Smaller than us…beneath us…submissive to us,” continued Scarlet, stopping her dance to stare straight into Clayton’s eyes. </p><p>“Well, your pet’s erection certainly speaks for itself Ms. Asmodeus,” chuckled Ms. Kojima. She was looking at Clayton hungrily. </p><p>“Yeah, and I think I know of another way to really prove how much he’s my little subby pet,” said Scarlet. “You know, to complete the lesson for the day? To remind everyone that really, even if it’s buried deep in your subconscious, that sexual arousal is part of the uh…the uh…”</p><p>“The parasympathetic nervous system,” finished Ms. Kojima with a smile. </p><p>“Yes, that,” said Scarlet. </p><p>“Yes, I think it’s a great idea, Scarlet,” answered Ms. Kojima. “Ok, class — as a final lesson for the day, Ms. Asmodeus is going to give us a demonstration of how sexual arousal is parasympathetic, or autonomic — how, despite sometimes arising from the subconscious, that sexual arousal is the result of conscious thought and effort. Ms. Asmodeus?” </p><p>“Ok,” said Scarlet, brimming with energy. She walked around behind Clayton and whispered in his ear. </p><p>“I want you to start jacking off,” she said, quietly but firmly. “I want you to shoot your load right here, right now. Right in front of the class.”</p><p>“P-please…” begged Clayton, in a tiny voice. “P-please…d-don’t make me do that.”</p><p>“Oh you’re gonna do it alright,” hissed Scarlet. “And you’re gonna regret not obeying me immediately later. If you wanna spare yourself even more punishment, you better get jacking. Now.” </p><p>Clayton did as he was bid, and Scarlet looked up, addressing the class. “So my pet told me that he didn’t want to do this. But just watch. You’ll see how, despite his sniveling words, he totally gets off to this.” </p><p>Clayton continued to jerk his cock in front of the class. Some of the girls were taking notes, and others, like Gillian, Cora, and the beautiful girl with the light green eyes in the front, were just watching in thrilled, rapt, and aroused fascination. Scarlet started taunting him, so that all the class could hear. </p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right,” she growled at him. “Jerk that cock. Go up and down, up and down. That’s it. That’s a good little bitch. You’re fucking pathetic, you know, for even trying to pretend that you don’t like being used and abused by girls. It was such a lousy effort that you gave there, you know. We could all see through. One look at you yesterday and I knew that I’d have you literally eating out of my hand 24 hours later. And I did, didn’t I? It’s because you’re such a servile, passive, feeble, miserable little bitch who just wants to be used…controlled…dominated by girls. Well, you’ve gotten your wish, haven’t you pet? Look at you. Just look at you! Jerking yourself off in front of a classroom of high school girls. And you love it! You loooovvvveeee it! It doesn’t matter what comes out of your lying, whiny little mouth — your cock does all the talking for you! And look at that everyone! Look how hard he’s getting!”</p><p>“God, it looks like he’s about ready to explode already!” laughed Gillian. </p><p>“That sure didn’t take long, to get him at full mast,” agreed Cora, staring at his erection with her big, wide, blue eyes. </p><p>“You were right Scarlet,” said the green-eyed girl in front quietly, her velvety voice carrying on the air. “He was made to be a pet. He just needs to get over this idea that he’s somehow equal to all of us.”</p><p>“You here that, slave?” hissed Scarlet venomously in Clayton’s ear. “And that’s coming from Tarryn — the nicest, gentlest girl in the class. If she can see it, then everyone can.” Scarlet looked up, and made wide eyes at her classmates. “Ok everyone!” she called. “Ready for the climax?”</p><p>“Yes!” cried all the girls in response. Some of them leaned forward in their desks, and some, like Gillian, even clapped their hands. Cora leaned forward in her desk, and Tarryn watched on, her gentle green eyes looking straight up into Clayton’s face. </p><p>“Ok, here it goes!” announced Scarlet. “I’m gonna make him cum!” Suddenly, her lips were at Clayton’s ear again. </p><p>“Go faster, slave,” she whispered. “Faster. I want you to totally abandon yourself, Clayton. I want you to absolutely give in to me. I want you to know…to deeply understand, that there’s nothing you can do to keep from getting smaller. I’m going to turn your own mind against itself, slave. I’m going to make you feel so lustful and horny that you’ll be begging me for release, even knowing that doing so will shrink you down smaller, and smaller, and smaller. Oh my god, I can’t wait. I can’t wait until you shrink down, Clayton. We’re the same height now, don’t you know? But that’s not going to last long. That’s not going to last another minute. Think about it, Clayton. This is your last minute alive when you’re not smaller than me. Think about that. Because when you shoot your cum, it’s gonna shrink you down. Oh yeah…it’s gonna shrink you down big time. I can smell it, Clayton I can smell it in your blood. I can hear that cum bubbling up in your balls. You have no freedom, no personality…nothing anymore. You belong completely to me. And already, I’m starting to train your brain to lust after me, after the other girls…to imagine them taller than you…bigger than you…dominating you. You’re past the point of no return, Clayton. Just think…soon, when you come to school with me, the hallway will look like a forest of legs to you. Because that’s how small you’ll be. You’ll be so tiny, so short, and so puny, that our legs will look like trees to you. Your legs will be smaller than my arms. I’ll have more muscle in one calf muscle than you will in your entire body. And you’ll love it — you’ll be obsessed with it — and you’ll want more and more…you’ll want to get tinier and tinier…you won’t want it to stop. And it won’t stop. Ever. Now shoot your spunk, you pathetic loser. Shoot it! Cum!! NOW!!” </p><p>Clayton howled out in agonized pleasure as he came in front of the class in the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced in his life. His orgasm was so strong that the first spurt actually went over Gillian’s head and landed on Cora’s desk. She uttered a little cry of delight and reached down with a finger, dipping it in and bringing it to her mouth. </p><p>“Hmmm,” she said. “A little salty for my taste, but not bad.” </p><p>“His taste will change as he submits more and more,” laughed Scarlet. “You’ll see.” </p><p>Clayton shot more and more cum, spraying the floor in front of him with torrents of semen, as the girls all oooed and aahhed. Some of them actually squealed in delight, and a few applauded. Right then, as if on cue, the bell rang for the end of class. </p><p>“And there you have it!” concluded Ms. Kojima, gesturing to Clayton’s spasming body as he dribbled out the last remnants of cum. “A perfect illustration of the parasympathetic nervous system at work.”</p><p>The girls all clapped their hands, and got up to leave the class, chatting animatedly amongst themselves about the fun lesson. Scarlet fed Clayton another dog treat, since the bell had rung, and also in recognition for the good job he had done. </p><p>“Don’t think that’ll get you out of punishment later, though,” she reminded him as she packed up her bookbag and swung it over her shoulders. Holding Clayton’s leash, she made to join Gillian and Cora.</p><p>“Ms. Asmodeus?” came Ms. Kojima’s voice. Scarlet turned around inquiringly. “Would you mind staying after class for a minute? There’s something I need to discuss with you.”</p><p>“Sure, yeah!” said Scarlet with a smile. She knew what this was about. She turned and called out to Gillian and Cora: “You all go on — I’ll catch up.” They left the room, and Clayton found himself alone with Scarlet and Ms. Kojima. His body was still feeling the intense aftereffects of his massive orgasm, and the tingling feeling which had been so intense that it was almost burning had started to subside a little. Clayton had collapsed down on his hands and knees once his orgasm was done. </p><p>“Well?” asked Ms. Kojima expectantly. </p><p>“Just watch,” said Scarlet, and Clayton could tell that her voice was trembling with excitement. “Slave, stand up.” </p><p>He did as she asked, and almost at once, he felt the despair soak completely through him. He was shorter than Scarlet. And it wasn’t really even close. His eyes were even with her even with her chin, and his shoulders only came up to right around to her small breasts. Clayton looked forward in horror and saw that Scarlet’s chest was rising and falling rapidly in excitement. He had shrunk down, right in front of the class, at least a few whole inches. Scarlet’s dark eyes widened in pleasure as she looked down at him. She produced a measuring tape from her backpack and quickly measured his body, like she had been waiting for this moment her whole life. </p><p>“Wow,” breathed Scarlet down at Clayton. “5’6.” Her dark eyes bore down on him. “Did you hear that, you little runt? Five. Foot. Six. You just shrank three inches. You’re three inches shorter than me.”</p><p>“Oh my god Scarlet, you were right,” said Ms. Kojima, barely above a whisper. “It actually works.” </p><p>“I told you,” said Scarlet with a crooked grin. “He replaced my dad on my mom’s contract. But she gave him to me. And he’s mine now.”</p><p>“And…and have you…started growing yet?” ventured Ms. Kojima, looking at Clayton’s naked, shrunken body as she licked her lips. </p><p>“Not yet,” said Scarlet. “That can take a little time to start. But it’s gonna happen, trust me. And when it does…”</p><p>“You let me know,” said Ms. Kojima. She looked slightly up at Clayton, who at 5’6 now only stood a couple inches taller than the teacher. </p><p>“I sure will,” said Scarlet, going around to Clayton and grabbing him roughly by his shoulders, shaking him. “I know this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. I know you’ve wanted to find a way to grow yourself, to get taller…and this little runt of a pet is the answer.”</p><p>“Excellent,” purred Ms. Kojima, rubbing her hands together. “Thank you, Scarlet. It’s been hard to keep all this a secret, but now, just having seen him, this is all I’ll be thinking about.” </p><p>“No, thank you,” said Scarlet, shoving down Clayton roughly onto the floor as she wrapped the leash in her hand, turning to leave, “for that memorable lesson today. And for allowing me to…offer a demonstration. I can guarantee that all the girls aren’t gonna be forgetting sympathetic and parasympathetic anytime soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the school day passed by in a whirl for Clayton, who was struggling to process the fact that he had actually shrunk three whole inches in a single spurt. If he had harbored any lingering doubts about the reality of Scarlet’s power over him, he certainly didn’t anymore — it had been as clear as day, when she made him stand up in front of her to measure, that his half-sister now stood a good three inches taller than him. He had been staring straight into her chin; there was no way around it. And it was all because she had forced him to cum in front of the whole classroom, in a humiliating display of masochism and submission. Clayton couldn’t believe that Scarlet had the power to force his mind into this hitherto-unexplored and uncharted region…a region that he hadn’t even know existed…a region that was dark and scary, and crawling with images of submission and humiliation. If she could control him so completely now, what was it going to be like when he shrunk down even more?? Clayton knew that he had to try and resist with everything he had, but already, one day into his servitude, Scarlet was wearing him down. </p><p>What was even worse, Clayton began to realize that he hadn’t just gotten shorter — his whole body just looked…a little smaller all over. He had been a well-built young man, with long limbs that were not overly muscled or overly skinny. His muscle tone had been nice, though, to the point where he had become accustomed to hearing compliments from admiring young women about his toned arms and legs. But after his big shrinking spurt in front of Scarlet’s class, he couldn’t help but notice, as the day wore on and he crawled and knelt at Scarlet’s feet, that his arms looked a bit…smaller…punier. Was he just imagining it? His legs as well…they looked a little bonier, a little less toned. Surely he was just getting shorter, right!? Scarlet wasn’t taking his size and muscle tone too, was she!? It took a massive effort on Clayton’s part not to have a full-on panic attack as he kept trying and failing to wrap his mind around this awful crisis he was mired in. All he could do was crawl after Scarlet, from class to class, totally naked and embarrassed in front of the hordes of schoolgirls who laughed and giggled as they looked down on him. </p><p>A couple of the girls had even asked Scarlet if they could pet him. Clayton had recoiled at the bizarreness of the request, but each time, Scarlet had chuckled and yanked up the leash, so that Clayton was forced into a kind of erect kneel. </p><p>“Haha, sure, go ahead!” Scarlet had laughed. “He doesn’t bite, I can tell you that. He’s pretty docile. But I’ve only just begun to train him. He’s gonna be a lot better behaved in the future — you’ll see.” </p><p>Better behaved!? Clayton didn’t know what more Scarlet wanted him to do. He had done everything she asked, mostly just because he was terrified of the consequences of disobeying her. He racked his mind desperately as he crawled after Scarlet after the last period class was over. He wanted her to recognize how well he was obeying her…how completely he was following her orders. Clayton didn’t realize it, but already, Scarlet had trained him to crave her praise and recognition. She had already started to process of remolding his mind to directly fit her own wishes and desires.</p><p>As he crawled after Scarlet, Clayton chewed on the dog treat that she had fed him moments before, right on cue, as the bell rang. The dog treats were all Clayton had eaten that day, and he had been so hungry that he actually found himself looking forward to the treats at the end of each class. Scarlet had noticed how eagerly he had eaten the treat out of her hand, and seeing his total embrace of the dog role made her laugh out loud. As Clayton chewed hungrily on the salty treat, he crawled after Scarlet as she walked out of the school’s front doors. </p><p>“Can we come over this afternoon?” Gillian was asking Scarlet eagerly. “Pleassssseee??”</p><p>“What, have you not had enough of my little pet for one day?” teased Scarlet. </p><p>“Not even close to enough!” laughed Gillian, lifting Clayton’s face up at her by raising his chin up with her shoe.</p><p>“I’m with Gillian,” said Cora seriously, her blue eyes traveling hungrily across Clayton’s naked, shrunken body. “I wanna play with him some more….and, you know…see how many times, and how many different ways, we can make him cum.”</p><p>“Haha, wow Cora!” Scarlet teased. “I can see that little Clayton has really brought it out of you! You hear that, slave? Quiet, innocent Cora here wants to force you to cum over and over. What’s your response to that?”</p><p>“I…I…uh, as…as long as it’s wh-what you want,” stammered Clayton.</p><p>“Awwww wooowwww!” laughed Cora. “He’s such a submissive! And very obedient already!” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Scarlet, shrugging her shoulders as she looked down at Clayton. “That was the right answer, but he has a looonnnggg way to go before I’m anywhere close to being satisfied.” </p><p>“Sooo, how about it, Scarlet?” asked Gillian eagerly again. “We can come home with you?”</p><p>Scarlet shook her head. “No, not yet, unfortunately. Maybe I can have you two over later on tonight, but I need to have some time to myself with Clayton this afternoon. There’s some important training that we need to get through, and for that, I don’t want Clayton to be able to take refuge in any distractions. You two are lovely, don’t get me wrong…but Clayton needs to really learn some proper discipline around me. He hasn’t had a bad first day, but he could be better. A lot better.”</p><p>“Aw ok,” said Gillian, rolling her eyes playfully. “You go do your thing, Scarlet…but please, you know…hit us up if you get to a point where we can come over, ok?”</p><p>“Sure thing, girl!” said Scarlet, winking at Gillian and waving goodbye to her and Cora. Clayton suddenly felt a not-insignificant weight plop itself down on his back, and he almost crumpled completely to the ground. He was able to hold himself up, his arms unsteady and shaking a bit from the effort of holding up the weight. Scarlet had just hopped on his back as if he were a horse. </p><p>“Giddy up!” she exclaimed, slapping the underside of his stomach with her hand. “Take me home, slave!” </p><p>Clayton crawled a few paces with Scarlet on his back like this, and his knees hurt more than ever due to the extra weight. Was she serious!? Did she actually expect him to crawl all the way back to the house with her on his back like this?! There was no way…there was just no way that such a thing was possible. His knees would crack! But after another stinging underbelly slap from Scarlet, he proceeded along, having no other choice than to do what she wanted. </p><p>“Hmmm, I think I need to get you a harness of some kind,” mused Scarlet as Clayton crawled away from the school, passing groups of giggling girls who pointed and laughed as they passed. “That way I can steer you more easily in whatever direction I want.”</p><p>As Clayton unsteadily made his way toward the road, he suddenly found his way blacked by two shapely legs. </p><p>“Oh what’s up Tarryn?” asked Scarlet pleasantly, pulling Clayton to a stop. “You like my little horsey? Make a horsey noise, Clayton.” Clayton neighed out loud, his insides shriveling up from the shame of the humiliating act. </p><p>“Yes I do,” came Tarryn’s soft velvety voice. Clayton looked up at her and saw her beautiful face staring down at him, those mysterious green eyes fixed squarely on his face. “Thank you for bringing him to school, Scarlet. Hopefully this wasn’t just a one-time thing?”</p><p>“Oh no,” chuckled Scarlet, squeezing Clayton’s sides with her legs. “He’s my transportation now! I mean, how am I gonna get to school without him?” </p><p>Tarryn laughed appreciatively, a soft, luscious laugh that carried on the air, the same as her lovely voice did. “Well, that’s nice to hear,” said Tarryn, bending down to peer closer into Clayton’s face. “And I’m glad that I’ll be seeing a lot more of him. It’s always nice to see a guy know his true place.”</p><p>“You’ve got that right!” laughed Scarlet. “And Clayton knows full well that his true place in on his hands and knees, under me. Isn’t that right, slave?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” grunted Clayton, hating that he was starting to get another erection. </p><p>“Well, I’ll let you get on home,” said Tarryn dreamily. “Just thought I’d let you know how much I appreciated you bringing him today.” </p><p>“Haha, no problem Tarryn,” said Scarlet. “Get used to seeing him, cause he’s here to stay.”</p><p>A few minutes later, as Clayton crawled painfully across the sidewalk, Scarlet laughed out loud, emerging from her thoughts. “Haha, how about Tarryn, huh? She sure seemed to take an interest in you. How do you feel about that, little pet?” </p><p>“I…I, uh…” grunted Clayton, already starting to tire from the effort of carrying Scarlet’s weight. “I don’t know.” </p><p>“Well you’d better get it into your thick skull to be thankful for the attention of my friends,” said Scarlet, slapping Clayton in the underside of his belly again with her hand, and making him wince in pain. “Tarryn is one of the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful women you will ever meet. You don’t deserve to lick her feet, you pathetic piece of vermin. Same with Gillian and Cora. They’re miles…light years…ahead of you in every way. But you’ll learn…you’ll learn to be grateful for their attention. Especially when you see what I have planned for you when we get back home. Now go on, giddy up! Go faster! I don’t have all day, you know!”</p><p>Clayton sped up his pace, his knees burning in pain, his stomach smarting from Scarlet’s blows, and his limbs throbbing and shaking from exertion. He was dreading whatever it was that Scarlet had planned for him back at home, but he was forced to focus solely on getting her home. It was beginning to feel like an impossible task…they had several miles to go, and already, he felt like he was breaking down. </p><p>Half an hour later, they were barely even halfway home, and Clayton’s body could take it no more. Exhausted from his exertions and overcome with weakness, he sank to the ground, his arms and legs giving out beneath him. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Scarlet snarled, and immediately she started slapping both of his sides hard with her hands. Clayton cried out in pain, but he did not get up just yet. </p><p>“You think that you can just give up?” continued Scarlet in the same dangerous voice. “You think you can just decide when you’ll work and when you won’t? Well think again, slave. You don’t get to decide anything — you’ll learn that eventually, one way or the other.”</p><p>As Scarlet spoke, she continued to rain blows down on him, tormenting the delicate and vulnerable flesh of his sides with her cruel and persistent palms. Clayton could feel his mind breaking from the pain, but he still couldn’t find the energy to rise up. Only when Scarlet started digging her sharp fingernails into his flesh and tearing did he let out a desperate wail and rise back to his hands and knees. </p><p>“See, I can make you do what I want eventually,” she hissed down at him. “It’s up to you how much pain it’ll take…haha see, I’m giving you a chance to decide something in your life! You should be grateful — now go! Crawl! And you better not fall down again; next time I’m not going to be so nice.” </p><p>By the time they got home twenty minutes later, Clayton was dripping with sweat, and he was crying tears of pain and near-total exhaustion as they came in through the front door. He didn’t know how on earth he had managed to crawl all the way back to the house with Scarlet on his back…and he didn’t know how he was going to do this every day…every day!? Scarlet seemed to know his thoughts, and as she hopped off his back, she seized his face in her powerful grip, jerking his chin up to face her. </p><p>“Every day,” she nodded, smiling cruelly into his eyes. “Every single day…and you better be ready for it, pet. But you made it home on the first day, and you deserve a little token of appreciation. Here — ” and she spat in his face. Clayton was startled by the spit, and simply blinked. Scarlet’s face screwed up furiously and she slapped him hard across the cheek. </p><p>“What do you say?!” she thundered down at him.</p><p>“Th-th-thank you,” he managed to spout out, his voice sounding alarmingly hollow and exhausted. </p><p>“Hmmm, having some early discipline problems already?” came Kazehana’s voice. Clayton turned to see her standing in the archway to to the main living room, clothed in her short purple bathrobe, her huge form nearly filling the entire space. </p><p>“He’s slower and dumber than I thought he would be,” answered Scarlet, shaking her head. “But I’m gonna work on him more this afternoon. He shrank three inches in front of the class today, though! I made him jerk off, and he had a huge shrink spurt…also a huge cum spurt, haha.” </p><p>“Well let’s see it,” said Kazehana. Scarlet jerked Clayton up to his feet by his leash, and she had to try it several times before he was actually able to stand. </p><p>“Psssh, see how weak he is?” said Scarlet. “Fucking pathetic.”</p><p>“Well did you really expect anything more from the son of his daddy?” laughed Kazehana. “Let’s see…oooo yesss…he did get shorter! Let’s line you two up, back to back…ah yes! Excellent! His head only comes up to your eyes, Scarlet! And look at his little body…it’s gotten skinnier and punier…can you tell?”</p><p>“He has??” asked Scarlet eagerly, turning around and grabbing one of Clayton’s arms, examining it closely. “I couldn’t tell about the size or not!” </p><p>“For sure, he has,” said Kazehana knowingly, nodding her head slowly. “You need to learn to look more carefully.”</p><p>“Well, pretty soon I’m not gonna need to look carefully,” said Scarlet, putting her hands on her hips as she drew herself up to her full height, looming over Clayton as she made wide eyes down at him. “Pretty soon, he’s gonna be so small that I’ll be able to see a difference from a mile away.” </p><p>“That’s the spirit,” laughed Kazehana. “How about it, Doug? What do you think of my daughter’s new pet?” </p><p>Just then, Clayton realized that someone was standing next to Kazehana…a man. But Scarlet’s mother was so huge, and so full of energy and life, that she literally seemed to swallow up all the attention around her. Clayton could see that this man couldn’t have been much shorter than 6 feet tall. But next to Kazehana, he was an absolute shrimp. The top of his head barely came up to her breasts, each of which were far bigger than his head. He was dressed only in his underwear, and his limbs looked tiny and measly next to Kazehana’s curves. </p><p>“Uhh…I — I d-don’t…uh…I don’t know,” he stuttered, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. </p><p>“I — I d-d-don’t…uh…I — I — I,” mocked Kazehana. “Sheesh Scarlet, Doug here would lose an intelligence competition with a lamp post.” </p><p>“Then why do you keep him around?” asked Scarlet, staring at her mother’s boy toy with evident disgust. </p><p>“Oh you know…whenever I want a moderately thick cock I call him up…and he always comes over, don’t you, little Doug?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” he nodded, the tent of his cock now clear in through his underwear. </p><p>“Yeah,” breathed Kazehana down at him. “Because Doug just can’t say no to me.” </p><p>“Can you blame him, mom?” laughed Scarlet. “I mean, god, look at the two of you. He probably lasts thirty seconds before he blows his load, I bet.” </p><p>“That’s fairly accurate!” laughed Kazehana, palming the back of Doug’s head as her curves jiggled behind him with her laughter. “But I solve that problem by making him cum again…and again…and again…until there’s nothing left.” </p><p>“Mmm, yeah, about that,” said Scarlet, turning back to Clayton. “It’s time for your afternoon training…and I think that you’re gonna shrink down a little more by dinnertime.”</p><p>Clayton looked up at Scarlet in fear, and she laughed down in his face. “Haha! You can try and fight it, but you aren’t going to be able to deny your nature, Clayton. You’ll see…just wait.” </p><p>Scarlet was true to her word, and for the next several hours, she put Clayton through a wide variety of humiliating pet-training activities. She made him play fetch with a stick in the backyard, timing him each time to see how long it took him to bring the stick back to her in his mouth. After an hour of this game, Clayton once again collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, unable to move or get up. Scarlet was prepared for this, though — she had a bullwhip in her hand, and after three or four lashes to his back, Clayton was up again with a desperate yelp. </p><p>“If you can’t respond to my orders, then you’ll be forced to respond to pain,” she intoned darkly down at him. “Either way, you’re going to do as I say and give me what I want…and right now, I want more of your cum.” </p><p>Scarlet’s hungry mouth started to descend down towards Clayton’s cock, and he tried to back away in fear, knowing that any more orgasms would shrink him further. </p><p>“W-wait!” he cried out. “Wait…S-Scarlet…we’re…we’re brother and sister! W-we…we can’t be involved like this!”</p><p>“Half brother and sister,” Scarlet corrected him. “And what are you talking about?” </p><p>“It’s…it’s messed up, Scarlet!” cried Clayton desperately. “Having…s-sibling or…or half-sibling or whatever, doing…s-sexual things together!” </p><p>“Hmmm,” said Scarlet, bringing a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “It is pretty gross, to think of me actually blowing my half-brother. Especially when he’s as pathetic and submissive as you are. Hmmm, ok, you actually have a point there, Clayton. Start jerking off, then.” </p><p>“W-what?!” cried Clayton, terrified of getting smaller. </p><p>“Do it,” snarled Scarlet, grabbing his cock in her hand and shaking it threateningly. “Or I’ll tear it off, balls and all. You want me to neuter my pet?” </p><p>Clayton hurriedly shook his head and started jacking off — Scarlet yanked him to his feet and started walking around his naked, masturbating form, analyzing his body from every angle for several minutes, until she finally stopped directly in front of him. </p><p>“Look up at me,” she commanded, putting her hands on her hips. “I don’t just want you to jerk off, Clayton. I want you to jerk off to me. I want you to feel lust for me…for my strength and size and power…all of which are superior to yours. I want you to really feel it, Clayton…and give in to it. Keep going…yeah, that’s right…keep jerking…jerk it, jerk it, jerk it.” </p><p>Clayton had been soft for the first few minutes, but gradually, as Scarlet increased her taunts and stood there in front of him, several inches taller, Clayton found himself giving in to her beauty. She really was incredible attractive. And rising up before him as she was, her body took on a new and imposing magnificence that Clayton was not finding it easy to avoid appreciating. And she wanted power over him…she sought it…hungered for it…and Clayton was finding that this mere fact alone was enough to drive him to lust for her. Her desire to dominate him, to subsume him, to train him, to infiltrate into every aspect of his mind and being, was impossible to resist. He looked up into her dark eyes, which stared back down at him intently, unblinking…she licked her lips. God she was hot…she was so hot…so sexy…so powerful…and…and taller than him…and sure to get taller…sure to get bigger than him, as he shrunk down…as he became punier and punier…as his muscles wasted away…as he dropped lower and lower down in height…as her shadow loomed up higher and higher above him…as she swallowed him up with her body, with her mind, with her dominant essence. </p><p>Scarlet smirked down at him as she raised an eyebrow. That was all she needed to do, and Clayton came violently, spurting and sputtering his cum at her feet as he gasped and panted out in agonized, searing pleasure. Almost as soon as he finished squirting, he gaped in horror as he felt himself diminishing. He was shrinking again! And this time, it was right in front of Scarlet, whose eyes had lit up in delighted, ravenous joy. From Clayton’s perspective, it looked like Scarlet was literally rising up in front of him as he shrunk down…with horror, he saw her boobs rise up in his vision, until he was actually looking straight forward into her rack.</p><p>Her rack…was she…had Scarlet’s boobs gotten bigger?? Clayton blinked his eyes a couple times, thinking he was seeing things. But the reality was plain in front of his face: Scarlet’s boobs had gotten bigger. Like, an entire bra size or two bigger…Clayton looked over her body in panic, and saw that it wasn’t just Scarlet’s breasts that had appeared to have grown. It was all over…her arms and legs looked a little thicker…a little more substantial and robust. Her hips looked thicker and wider, and her once-tiny ass seemed to have sprouted a little in her backside. It wasn’t a huge ass now, by any means, but now Scarlet could definitely be said to have a bubble butt. Clayton felt himself shaking as he looked up into Scarlet’s face. He felt a bubble of awe buoy up inside him as he looked up at her, still staring down at him with that same smirk on her face. Her face…it somehow looked…even more beautiful than it had been before. Her features just looked…a little sharper, or something. Her eyes looked even darker, even more profound…and her cheeks looked even fresher and fleshier. Scarlet licked her lips with her tongue, and Clayton could see that even her lips looked better…somehow enhanced to look firmer, plusher, and more luscious. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked way up at her face, almost speechless before his half-sister. </p><p>“Mmmm yeeahhh,” she breathed down at him. “That was another good one…I felt that one, Clayton. I felt that one in my bonessss….in my muscles…everywhere….oh god, look at you now! You’re a pipsqueak compared to me now. Haha, I mean…look at this!” She measured with her hand from the top of his head. </p><p>“Haha! Oh my god! The top of your head doesn’t even come up to my chin! And jesus! Look at my boobs! I finally have boobs! Oh my god it’s finally happening!! I’m finally growing! Yes! Yes!! Yessss!!!” </p><p>Scarlet’s voice was alive with eager energy, and she suddenly whipped out her tape measure again and bent down, measuring Clayton from the ground up. He could do nothing but stand there, letting it all happen, powerless to stop it. His most recent shrinking spurt had left him feeling weak, drained of all energy. Scarlet had taken it from him; she had literally taken it from him and transferred it into herself. </p><p>“Holy shit,” she whispered down at him. “You’re 5’3. You’re five foot three, Clayton!” She threw her head back and cackled to the sky. “Hahaha! Oh my god, you’re shorter than Cora now! You’re a little shrimp next to me! Oooo let’s see…let’s see how tall I am now.” </p><p>Scarlet quickly measured herself, and her mouth dropped open. She measured again, and then one final time, just to be sure. </p><p>“I…I’m 6 feet tall now,” she said unsteadily, almost to herself. “I’m 6 feet tall,” she repeated out loud. She looked down at Clayton with wide eyes, her mouth open and exultant. “Hahaha! Can you believe that, Clayton!? I’m 9 inches taller than you!! Haha, and it’s all because of your uncontrollable feelings of lust for me!! I told you you wouldn’t be able to resist me!! I told you!!”</p><p>Clayton hung his head, feeling the lowest he had ever felt in his life. Scarlet was right — he had no one to blame but himself for getting smaller. He had not been able to prevent his crazy lust for his half-sister, and that, and that alone, was the reason why he had shrunk again.</p><p>“Haha, look at your puny little body!” jeered Scarlet, bending down and seizing one of his arms. “Look at this little chicken arm you’ve got here! Almost no muscle anymore!” She lined up his forearm with hers, and gave a snort of laughter at the comparison. Clayton could hardly believe it — his arm looked puny next to Scarlet’s…it wasn’t that her arm was huge or muscular…rather, it was that his arm just looked so tiny, bony, and pathetic next to hers, which by comparison looked so much more fleshy, solid, substantial and just…adult. </p><p>“And how about hands?” Scarlet asked, clearly turned on by the size difference between them. “Let’s compare those!” She lined their hands up together, and gave another shout of laughter. The top of Clayton’s fingers barely reached the last knuckles on her fingers; her fingers were longer than his by at least an entire inch. She continued to chuckle, shaking her head down at him, her lovely black hair looking healthier and fuller than ever. </p><p>“Puny,” she teased down at him. “Puny, puny, puny. You couldn’t resist me before; how do you think you’re gonna resist me now, huh?” </p><p>An hour later, they were all sitting around the dinner table in the dining room, which was a huge medieval-like hall with a massive oak table. Alaina was just laying out the evening meal when Scarlet came in with Clayton, leading him by his leash as he crawled across the floor. He was about ready to collapse again, from weariness, from hunger, and from having his size and energy sucked out of him by Scarlet. </p><p>“Dinner is ready, Ms. Scarlet,” said Alaina, looking down at Clayton as her eyebrows went up. </p><p>“Yummy,” said Scarlet, almost high off her afternoon training sessions with Clayton. “Hey Alaina, notice anything different in my pet?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” said Alaina, cocking her eyebrow down at Clayton. “Can you have him stand up for me?”</p><p>“With pleasure,” said Scarlet, and she yanked on Clayton’s leash, forcing him to rise to his feet shakily. He was so weak and tired form the day’s activities that he could barely stand. Alaina strode over to him confidently in two steps of her huge legs, and she stood in front of Clayton, putting her hands on her big, thick hips. </p><p>“Hmmm yes,” she said mildly from high above. “He seems to have shrunk considerably already.” Clayton managed to look forward, and saw that he was staring straight into the top of Alaina’s stomach, which was clearly muscled and visible through her maid’s outfit. His shoulders were just about even with Alaina’s thick, vigorous hips. At 7 feet tall, she was a full 21 inches taller than Clayton, and at this point, her arms were probably just about as thick as his shrunken legs. </p><p>“Right!?” burst out Scarlet happily. “Like, he’s getting smaller even faster than I thought he would. And look at me, Alaina! I’ve actually started growing!”</p><p>“And beautifying too, apparently,” Alaina said with a slight smile, standing up to her full height and looking down on Scarlet maternally. “Just be careful that you don’t stretch him too thin, Scarlet. There’s a fine line between training and breaking — you know that, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure, whatever,” said Scarlet dismissively, plopping her newly-burgeoned ass down in her seat at the table. “I’ll know the line after I’ve crossed it — that’s how I see it, anyway.” </p><p>“Hmmm, well, I think your pet here should have a few moments with me after he eats,” said Alaina, looking up and down Clayton’s battered, sweaty body. “There are some whip marks that need some special attention, I think. You don’t want his wounds getting infected, now, do you?” </p><p>“Uh, no I guess not,” said Scarlet, who was already stuffing her face with steaming cuts of turkey. “Just…have him ready for me in about an hour, ok? I wanna have Gillian and Cora over tonight. We’re gonna play with him some more.”</p><p>“Ok, Miss Scarlet,” said Alaina, giving Clayton one last hard look before she went out of the room. Right about that moment, Kazehana walked in with Lydia, Scarlet’s 10-year-old younger sister. </p><p>“Oooo that’s him!?” piped up Lydia, pointing down to Clayton, who was crouched on the ground next to Scarlet’s chair. Lydia was just around 4’6, and totally dwarfed by everyone in the room except Clayton. Even in his exhausted submission, Clayton was strangely happy to see someone smaller than him. </p><p>“That’s him,” said Kazehana, taking her seat at the table. “And apparently he’s gotten even smaller since this afternoon. How tall, Scarlet?”</p><p>“He’s 5’3!” said Scarlet excitedly through her food. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I should have said — you can finish chewing before answering me,” said Kazehana, taking a huge swing from a massive wine bottle on the table. </p><p>“Sorry,” said Scarlet, chewing her food and swallowing. “And look at how much weight he’s lost too!”</p><p>“It looks like it’s gone straight to you,” said Kazehana, digging into her own food. “You’ve started yourself on a wonderful journey, Scarlet…just never take it for granted.”</p><p>“Oh no ma’m!” said Scarlet enthusiastically as Lydia sat down next to her. “Never!” </p><p>“Can I feed him!?” burst out Lydia, waving a piece of turkey in the air. </p><p>“No way Lydia!” exclaimed Scarlet. “I’m in charge of feeding my pet! When you get your own you’ll understand.” </p><p>“Aw come on!” protested Lydia to her mom. “Mom, can I?”</p><p>“Scarlet I don’t see what the issue is,” said Kazehana, cutting up her food swiftly with her fork and knife. “Let her have a little fun.”</p><p>“Fine, whatever,” said Scarlet shortly. “Just one piece of turkey, ok? I don’t want him getting all spoiled by my freaking 10-year-old sister.” </p><p>Lydia smiled brightly and tossed the piece of turkey down at Clayton. It hit the stone floor right in front of him and he immediately grabbed it, hungrily and greedily gobbling it up. Lydia gave a little shout of pleasure and clapped her hands. Scarlet looked down at him with disgust. </p><p>“Wow, totally pathetic,” she said. “Eating like a dog off the floor. Well, enjoy it, Clayton. You’re not gonna get much more from me.” </p><p>About twenty minutes later, Alaina came in to clear the table, and everyone left the room except her. With Scarlet gone, Clayton felt a strange kind of emptiness, or dearth inside him. He had already been trained to attach his own self worth to her, and with her out of the room, he was left feeling lost. </p><p>“Come with me, little guy,” said Alaina’s soft voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her gesturing him through the door to the maid’s quarters. “I’m going to tend to those wounds on your back you’ve got there. And I want you to listen carefully to what I have to tell you. If you want to survive this servitude, you need to hear what I have to say.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clayton tottered forward on unsteady, exhausted legs as he followed Alaina out of the huge, medieval-style dining room and into the maid’s quarters. He had whip marks all over his body from Scarlet’s brutal afternoon “training,” and, as Alaina had pointed out, several of his marks had started to fester. The old hard stone of the castle floors only served to amplify Clayton’s discomfort, as his tired bare feet struggled to balance his shrunken, naked, and significantly weakened body. The only solace Clayton had in this moment were the kind words that Alaina had just spoken to him, about tending to his wounds, and about the promise of her advice to help him survive his servitude with Scarlet. It was only the second day of his enslavement to her, and already, Clayton was beginning to have doubts that he would survive the week, let alone the rest of the year. </p><p>But as he swayed and careened forward, Clayton managed to look up and caught an incredible view of Alaina’s huge, thick ass cheeks bouncing up and down, right and left, with each step that she took with her colossal, muscled thighs. As much as he was suffering from Scarlet’s harsh physical and mental abuse, Clayton had to admit that he was surrounded on all sides by incredibly statuesque, curvy, voluptuous, and beautiful women. Alaina’s body was absolutely jaw-dropping — not only was she all of 7 feet tall, but she was also in amazing shape. Under the plush, feminine cushion of curves, Clayton knew that there were sizable muscles hiding, muscles that gave her speed as well as strength. He had not forgotten how easily Alaina had picked him and his mother up, both at the same time — his weight had been nothing to her then, and now that he had gotten a lot smaller, he had no doubt whatsoever that she could do anything she wanted to him. </p><p>And Alaina was just the maid!! Clayton’s mind threw itself into a backflip as he watched Alaina disappear into the dark passageway of an open, arching stone doorway. Kazehana was the matriarch, an absolute giantess, a powerful demoness, who was insanely hot despite being hundreds of years old. Clayton’s mind spun in on itself further as it shot back to Scarlet’s school, and her two friends, Gillian and Cora…god they were all so hot, and now much bigger than him (even Cora, who was only 5’4, but thick and curvy all around). But more than anyone else, Clayton’s mind came to rest on Scarlet. She was now 9 inches taller than him, and deathly beautiful…Clayton could feel himself falling more and more under Scarlet’s spell, and for all the mental effort he could muster to resist her, there didn’t appear to be anything that he could do about it. She kept at him, manipulating every aspect of his person, body and soul…even though it was only the second day of his servitude, Clayton had already begun to fall for her. It didn’t matter that she was his half-sister; it didn’t matter that she was a cruel sadist who derived quite obvious pleasure from his suffering. She was his handler, his dominatrix, his owner, and he had no power to avoid that reality. She was simply too strong for him, both mentally and physically, and she was using her overpowering strength to make him, every bit by bit, hers. </p><p>Clayton was terrified of the prospect, even as he felt it happen in his brain in real time. The real fear was that he would come to love and embrace his tininess in relation to Scarlet, that he would come to desire and crave the overwhelming eroticism of the size difference between them. Already, he could feel the tendrils of the overwhelming, searing tendrils of submission starting to coil themselves up the base of his brain. He knew they would keep growing, keep coiling up, keep squeezing, but he could think of no way to withstand them. With each passing moment, he could feel himself submitting more and more to his fate, and this threat of ultimate submission terrified him and robbed him of the will to resist. </p><p>Right when the fear in his brain had started to cyclone around into full-fledged panic, Alaina struck a long match in the dark room they had just entered, and for the next few seconds, she busied herself walking around to light a variety of thick pillar candles in the corners. The effect of this natural candlelight was instantaneously warming and comforting for Clayton, and he was surprised when, less than half a minute after Alaina had lit the match, he found himself standing in a cozy, warmly-lit room. Thick, plush carpets covered the stone floor, and the friendly candlelight flickered pleasantly off the stone walls. Clayton took a timid step forward, and then another, feeling his tired feet sinking into the deep red carpet. Without meaning to, he let out an audible sigh of relief. </p><p>“That’s right, Clayton, sink your feet into that carpet there,” said Alaina soothingly, as she lit a stick of lavender incense. “Just relax there a moment while I run you a bath.”</p><p>“A b-bath?” Clayton asked blankly. He had suffered such unsparing torment from Scarlet earlier that day that the prospect of a bath was wholly alien to him.</p><p>“Yes, little guy,” smiled Alaina, sitting on the edge of the giant claw-footed tub that sat in the corner of the room, surrounded by lit candles. “A bath.” She reached her big hand over and gave a little twist of the twin golden faucets with her long fingers. Within a minute, hot steaming water was filling the tub. Alaina fetched a couple of potion bottles from a shelf in the corner, and poured careful amounts of red, green, and blue liquids into the steaming bathwater. Whatever the potions were, they mixed with the hot water and steamed up even more, creating mountains of bubbles, and an overall sweet, spicy, fragrant aroma. </p><p>“Come on Clayton, let’s get you in,” said Alaina softly, beckoning him forward with a long finger. Clayton obeyed and walked up to the tub, which got bigger and bigger the closer he came to it. He saw, as he stood next to the tub, that it came all the way up to his chest. He was about to make an effort to vault himself over the edge when Alaina chuckled down at him and extended forth her big arms, clutching Clayton gently under his armpits as she lifted him effortlessly up in the air. Clayton felt his feet and toes leave the elegant plushness of the carpet as Alaina lifted him out over the bathwater. Clayton couldn’t believe it — even though he had definitely lost weight, he was still utterly astounded that this maid could lift him like this, form a sitting position, using only her arms as leverage. That’s how strong she was. </p><p>But Clayton didn’t have much time to think, because right then Alaina dropped him into the steaming bubble bath and he became much more focused on the immediate sensations in his body; he was completely submerged for a moment in the bath, as the running water from the faucets roared comfortingly in his ears underwater. He came up…the water was hot…almost too hot…but perfect…soothing…he breathed the scented, perfumed steam…it felt incredible. </p><p>A few moments later, Alaina switched off the water, and now the only sound in the room were the gentle swishings that Clayton’s movements made in the water, and the cheerful little pops of hundreds of tiny soap bubbles. Alaina’s huge ass sat on the end of the tub, in a marble seat that seemed to have been designed for the very purpose of supporting her massive bulk. </p><p>“Over here Clayton,” she said gently, reaching down with one hand into the bath to sweep some water towards her as brandished a sponge in her other hand. “Let me tend to your wounds.” </p><p>Clayton half-bounced, half-swam to her, and Alaina caught up his wet body in the embrace of one big hand. He felt her hand grab his shoulder, completely encircle it, and then pull him towards her, and he saw her dab her sponge into a large soap dish of pink liquid. Alaina jostled his body closer to her; Clayton felt her huge hand rest across his chest, and he was amazed to look down and see how much of his front her hand covered…it was big enough to cover the entire upper half of his chest, with her palm and fingers spanning the width of both of his pectorals. Even as he settled down into the bath, Clayton felt his cock twinge in arousal under the water, reacting to the latent and implied power in Alaina’s massive hand. </p><p>Smoothly and purposefully, the gigantic maid began to dab Clayton’s whip marks with her sponge. Clayton flinched at first, feeling the slight burn of the assuaging pink potion in his wounds, but after a few moments of getting used to the feeling, he relaxed and let Alaina do her work. Several minutes passed by in silence. Alaina continued to dab Clayton’s wounds with the special potion, and he could already feel them stinging less. Whatever that pink stuff was, it worked well. The rest of his body had responded well to the bubble bath, and, for the first time in the Asmodeus castle, Clayton actually felt relaxed and comfortable. His eyes began to get heavy as Alaina’s hands and fingers continued to work him. </p><p>“Don’t go to sleep, little Clayton,” Alaina murmured down to him. “You need to hear what I’m going to say to you. Are you listening?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” muttered Clayton, raising himself up a bit higher in the bath. </p><p>“Good,” cooed Alaina. “Now answer me very honestly Clayton: how do you feel right now?” </p><p>“I f-feel…I feel great right now,” said Clayton, with his eyes closed. That was the truth — in this immediate moment, despite everything, he felt wonderful.</p><p>“Really?” asked Alaina, continuing to sponge his wounds. “You feel great? Even though, just a few days ago, you were just a normal young man…and now you’re a slave to your half-sister?”</p><p>“I…uh…I m-mean,” stuttered Clayton, opening his eyes and shifting a little in the bath. Alaina’s hold tightened on him, and he stopped moving. “I…I, uh…I’m n-not actually too happy about that, uh…now that you…that you mention it.”</p><p>“Mmhhmmm,” intoned Alaina. “Would you like to escape, Clayton? Would you like to be able to get out of this castle and run away, back to your old life?”</p><p>“I…y-yes. Yes!” answered Clayton, putting more energy into his second “yes.” Was Alaina going to help him escape!? Was she actually going to help him run away?? Clayton felt his hopes beginning to rise for the first time in what felt like forever. </p><p>“Mmmm, and Miss Scarlet?” asked Alaina soothingly. “How do you feel about her, Clayton?”</p><p>“Sh-she’s…she’s t-totally insane!” cried Clayton, a little too loudly — Alaina put her finger to his lips and shushed him. </p><p>“Shhh, not so loud, little guy,” she whispered. </p><p>“S-sorry,” said Clayton, quieter. “It’s just that…sh-she’s like a, uh…like a crazy sadist! She…she l-loves hurting me, and…and c-controlling me, and she told me th-this afternoon that…that she wasn’t going to s-stop until…until I w-was as tiny as m-my…my father.”</p><p>“Ahaaa,” said Alaina knowingly. </p><p>“C-can you…can you help me get out of here!?” Clayton asked earnestly, looking up at the maid from his prone position in the bath. He could barely see the maid’s face over her hefty boobs.</p><p>“Well you see, Clayton,” said Alaina quietly, still sponging his shrunken body. “I’m afraid that you are bound by that contract that your mother agreed to with Hana…Kazehana. It’s an ancient contract, to which you are bound in physical and mental form — there’s no escaping it.”</p><p>“B-but…but I didn’t even agree to it!” blurted Clayton, feeling his hopes start to vaporize almost as soon as they had materialized. “I didn’t even agree to the contract!! M-my…my mom did…and…and she abandoned me!! It…it shouldn’t count!!”</p><p>Alaina chuckled softly down at Clayton as she spun him around in the tub, so that he was facing her directly. She looked down into his eyes, holding him by the shoulders, each one of her hands totally enveloping his shoulder and upper arm. </p><p>“Here’s where you really need to listen to me, little guy,” she spoke gently but firmly down to him. “It doesn’t matter what you think should and shouldn’t be…you understand? The fact is, Clayton, that there are larger forces at work here, larger than anything you could hope to imagine. And while you may think that you are being treated unfairly, that you are Scarlet’s victim, that your life has become a living hell, the fact remains that you can do nothing…and I mean absolutely nothing…to stop it. You are stuck here with us, Clayton…for an entire year.”</p><p>Clayton looked up into Alaina’s cool blue eyes, and saw how sweet and gentle she looked, despite her imposing size. The sheer barbarity and cruelty of what she was saying contrasted so completely with the gentle ease of how she said it, and with the kindness of her appearance, that Clayton felt utterly overwhelmed. Fat tears started forming in the corners of his eyes, and a moment later he was weeping freely into the bath water. </p><p>“That’s it, that’s it,” cooed Alaina, feeling up his shriveled biceps with her big hands, which easily went all the way around his shrunken upper arms. “This is part of the submission process, Clayton. You have to mourn what once was…that is totally normal and natural…essential, even.”</p><p>“B-but…I — I d-don’t want this!!” cried Clayton, the tears falling harder. </p><p>“I know you don’t,” said Alaina patiently, as she turned Clayton’s body around again and continued to sponge his wounds. “But you have to accept things the way they are. If you refuse to surrender and choose to fight instead, things are going to end very badly for you. You will not survive, Clayton…if you fight what the fates have chosen for you, then of that I am certain — you will die…and it won’t be a pretty death, either.” </p><p>“Y-you m-mean…you mean Scarlet will kill me!?” yelped Clayton through his tears. </p><p>“Eventually, yes, she will,” said Alaina softly, bathing his body. “She probably won’t mean to, but that young lady has a sadistic streak that i don’t think even her mother can match. Don’t get me wrong — Hana can be a gloriously evil bitch when she wants to, but I think she likes the pure idea of domination more than anything else. Scarlet, as you have seen, is infatuated with her submissives’ pain responses. The road to Scarlet’s heart is through pain and suffering — that is where she lives. It’s like food to her…nourishment. Trust me on this, Clayton…I have seen what she can do. And even if she doesn’t kill you, she’ll probably leave you brain-damaged…a vegetable…a pale shadow of your former self.”</p><p>“B-but…but she’s already doing that to me!!” cried Clayton. “She’s already turning me into a shadow of what I used to be! I m-mean…l-look at me!” </p><p>“Mmmm yes, I am looking at you,” said Alaina, smiling softly. She suddenly reached out and lifted Clayton out of the water, placing him down on the plush carpet. He stood there, his soaking-wet body dripping and steaming, as his feet sunk down into the carpet’s thickness. Alaina got up from the tub and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, silently regarding him for a few silent moments. Clayton tried to look up at her, but couldn’t meet her gaze — it reminded him too much of Scarlet, of Kazehana. Evidently, the maid was not, in fact, his ally in this situation. Her huge boobs loomed over his head, and Clayton was desperate to discover that he was now eye-level with the upper set of her abdominal muscles. </p><p>“I am looking at you,” repeated Alaina, “and do you know what I see, Clayton?”</p><p>“Wh-what?!” he asked, fearful of the answer. </p><p>“I see a scared little boy who doesn’t appreciate the magnitude of what’s happening to him,” said Alaina softly. “You say that Miss Scarlet is turning you into a shadow of yourself. I am telling you right now that if you continue to have that attitude, you will not survive your servitude. You will be fighting a losing battle, every second of your life, until the pressure and tension becomes too great, and your half-sister will destroy you. Her power is too great to fight, Clayton. You must understand that.”</p><p>Clayton stood before the gigantic maid for several moments, hanging his shoulders dejectedly, sniffling some more tears, and feeling utterly hopeless. Alaina stood there unmoving, watching him patiently, waiting for the inevitable question that came just a few seconds later. </p><p>“S-so…so what sh-should I do?” asked Clayton in a small, defeated voice. “Y-you said you would help me.” </p><p>Alaina bent down and took Clayton’s jaw gently in her huge hand, directing it up at her face. Even though her grasp was delicate, Clayton could feel the strength and power in her hand. She could easily have crushed his jaw if she had wanted to. </p><p>“I am helping you,” she whispered down at him. “I think you’re cute, Clayton. I think you’re adorable, in fact…and the way that you stood up for your mother before she abandoned you…well…it made me feel for you. I don’t feel this way about all the men and boys who come into this house…not many of them, in fact. But because I like you, I’m making the effort to tell you this, Clayton, to help you survive. Give in to her. Let her into your head, Clayton. Relax into her domination. Accept it. Don’t fight it. I’ve seen how you look at her body, Clayton…and even though you haven’t been able to admit this to yourself yet, the sooner you do it, the better: you are turned on by the thought of getting smaller than her, Clayton…I can tell. You know that she’s already a hundred times stronger than you could ever hope to be, and that fact alone is enough to get your cock hard. But there’s more…oh yes, there’s more. The thought of having Scarlet…beautiful Miss Scarlet, getting taller and taller, and bigger and bigger, and more and more beautiful, at your expense?! Pssshh, it’s not even close, Clayton. I can tell that such a thought is maddeningly erotic to you. I can tell, even though you fight and toil against it, that you are just as submissive as your little daddy, if not more so. It’s a genetic predisposition, little guy, and you’ve obviously not skipped on the submissive gene. Look at your cock! See how it’s getting hard, just from hearing what I’m saying!? You’re suuucchh a weak, groveling, submissive little guy, and the sooner you admit that, the sooner you will fall into Scarlet’s sexual fold. She’s going to envelope you, whether you like it or not. The sooner you give in to her, the less pain you will experience along the way. And eventually…you will even grow to love your servitude, Clayton.”</p><p>Clayton looked up desperately at Alaina’s gorgeous face. Her blue eyes were wide in earnestness, and she opened her hands to him, spreading them in front of herself. </p><p>“That’s it,” she said simply. “That’s my advice to you, Clayton.” She looked down at his hard cock, and for a moment, a hunger flashed in her blue eyes, and Clayton felt like she might seize him, turn him upside down, stuff his cock into her mouth, and suck on him like a straw until he came down her throat. But instead, Alaina turned, reached up to a tall shelf behind her, and fetched a white fluffy towel, which she proceeded to wrap around his wet body, dabbing and drying his whip marks with particular care. Clayton didn’t know what to say; he wasn’t yet in a mental place to say thank you, but he knew enough at this point to stop crying and whimpering, and to accept Alaina’s gentle ministrations. </p><p>Ten minutes later, she was standing in front of Scarlet’s bedroom door, with Clayton in her arms, all wrapped up in the big white towel. She gave him one last glance down, as if to say, ‘Remember what I said,’ and then rapped smartly on Scarlet’s door with her knuckles. Clayton heard a rustle of bodies behind the door, and suddenly realized that there had been female voices talking softly to each other behind the door. Only when they stopped had Clayton become aware of them. He felt a sickening surge of anxiety as he heard footsteps approach the door. He heard someone undo the bolts and throw it open. </p><p>Scarlet stood there in the doorway, and for a moment, Clayton struggled to take her in. She looked so….big. Quickly, he realized why. Looking down, he saw that Scarlet was wearing tall, black platform heels that increased her height to an imposing 6’6. Even though Alaina stood half a foot taller in her bare feet, it was no less imposing to see Scarlet so tall…especially considering the outfit she was wearing, too, which consisted of a short, shiny black leather dress that only came up to her upper thighs, and left little of her newly-burgeoned and curvy figure to the imagination. </p><p>Scarlet gave Clayton a severe glance and then leaned sideways into the arch of the door, resting her hand on the top of the doorframe, in order to show off her height. </p><p>“So my slave is all cleaned up?” she asked lazily to Alaina, almost like it was a matter of boring procedure. </p><p>“Yes ma’m,” said Alaina. “He’s all set and ready for you, Miss Scarlet.” </p><p>“Or “us,” rather,” said Scarlet darkly, inclining her head back into her room. Clayton suddenly noticed that Gillian and Cora were both sitting in her bed, looking bright and eager. He felt his heart sink; there was no way he was getting out of this. He remembered Alaina’s advice, and tried to imprint this feeling in his memory…of her gently bathing him, of her tending to his wounds, and of her carrying him effortlessly up to Scarlet’s bedroom. The maid’s kindness, and her advice, were all her had right now. He had to focus and remember what she had told him.</p><p>“Hand him over,” said Scarlet, a little shortly, as she spread her arms open. She harbored no ill will towards Alaina, but she was keen on starting her evening fun. The maid reached out and slightly down, and plopped Clayton straight into Scarlet’s waiting arms. Clayton felt the change immediately — Alaina’s hold had been gentle and warm, but as soon as he fell into Scarlet’s embrace, he felt her hands tightening around his shrunken arms, squeezing him tightly. His joints cracked out into the air, and it was all Clayton could do to keep from yelping out. </p><p>“Mmmm welcome home, pet,” Scarlet purred, making wide eyes down at him. She had put on makeup, and the dark eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and black lipstick combined with her black eyes, her tight black leather dress, and her tall black leather platform heels to give her a positively vampiric appearance. She looked absolutely fearsome…she peered closer down at Clayton’s face and licked her dark lips with her bright red tongue. He felt a chill go through him; she was not going to play nice with him tonight…that much he knew. </p><p>“Thank you Alaina,” said Scarlet as she turned her face back upward at the maid. “That will be all.” Alaina bowed slightly, and almost immediately, Scarlet slammed her bedroom door closed, making sure to bolt it several times over. </p><p>“There,” said Scarlet decidedly. “No one’s going anywhere now. You’re stuck in here with us now, slave. I give you permission to stand up.” </p><p>Without warning, Scarlet more or less dumped Clayton onto the floor. His thick white towel cushioned his fall, and he remained in a crumpled heap on the floor. A second too long. </p><p>“When I say you have permission to stand,” hissed Scarlet menacingly, reaching down and yanking the towel off Clayton’s naked body, “You had better take advantage of it. Otherwise I won’t let you stand for an entire month, and your legs, which are already puny, will completely atrophy away. They’ll be smaller than my arms by the time the month’s over.”</p><p>“I’m…I’m s-sorry mistress,” stammered Clayton, struggling to his feet. He looked up at his half-sister in her intimidating goth outfit of black leather, and he was momentarily stunned by how huge she looked. In her heels, she rose 15 inches above him — her thickened hips were as tall as his shoulders, and Clayton saw that, if he looked straight forward, his eyes were exactly even with her nipples, which pushed stubbornly through her skimpy black leather top. Clearly, Scarlet was already turned on. Clayton mustered up the courage to look up past her boobs and into her face. She was smiling like a cat that had just eaten its prey. </p><p>“Oooohh, mistress is it?” she hummed down at him, raising her eyebrow suggestively. She looked up past him, at Gillian and Cora on her bed. “Did you girls hear that? He called me “mistress”…without me even having to ask him.”</p><p>“Sounds like the little boy’s learning his place!” laughed Gillian. Cora’s eyebrows went up as she smiled and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Hmmm yessss,” said Scarlet thoughtfully, bringing her hand to her chin. Clayton saw with trepidation that Scarlet had apparently sharpened her fingernails into talons…and painted them black. </p><p>“Or,” said Scarlet, bending down to peer at Clayton closer. “Or he’s just doing what the maid told him to do. What about it, pet? Am I right? Did Alaina give you some good “advice” that you think is gonna make your life easier, hmmm?”</p><p>“Uhhh…uhh…I d-don’t…uhhh…I d-don’t know,” stuttered Clayton, feeling himself panic a little inside. Alaina had given him good advice, right? </p><p>Scarlet chuckled darkly down at him as she strode past him to her dresser, returning a moment later with a short riding crop in her hand. Clayton’s heart started drumming faster, anticipating the pain that was coming. </p><p>“Let’s just get one thing straight, my pathetic, puny little slave,” said Scarlet, looming up in front of Clayton as she brandished the riding crop. “Other people might tell you differently, but there is nothing….NOTHING that is going to make your life easier.” She whipped the riding crop down, catching Clayton directly one of the whip lashes that Alaina had attended to. Clayton cried out in pain, but stood still, knowing that anything else was going to mean even more pain for him. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter if you tell me what I want to hear,” growled Scarlet, rearing back and smacking the riding crop once more into his tender, wounded flesh, directly on top of another whip mark. Clayton gritted his teeth as he struggled to remain standing. </p><p>“It doesn’t even matter if you think that you’ve submitted completely to me, that you’ve given me everything you have,” snarled Scarlet, catching him across the cheek with another merciless lash of her instrument. This time Clayton did fall down, yelling out in pain…but he stood up almost as soon as he had fallen back down, knowing that this was what Scarlet wanted. </p><p>“All that matters,” said Scarlet, raising her arm back even farther behind her, formidably brandishing the leather crop in the threat of an even more painful strike, “Is what I think. What I want.” She hovered the riding crop above her head for a few agonizing moments, and then lowered it. Suddenly, she let out a girlish cackle of laughter as she strode up next to Clayton in one step and grabbed him roughly by his shoulder. Clayton shuddered at the strength of her touch and the size of her hand. </p><p>“Whaddya think, girls?” she laughed, turning Clayton’s body to face them as she stood behind him, pressing her swollen pussy into the middle of his back. “How’s this comparison, huh?” </p><p>“Oh my god Scarlet,” breathed Gillian in awe, her eyes going wide. “It’s…it’s just incredible!!” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Cora, cocking her head to the side as she analyzed the comparison. “He looks like a little kid next to you. The makeup help too…it makes you look even older. Haha, you could almost be his mother.” </p><p>“You hear that, little pet,” whispered Scarlet down into Clayton’s ear. “I’m already so much bigger than you…so much stronger than you…just think…just imagine what it’s gonna be like.”</p><p>“What are you whispering to him, Scarlet?” giggled Gillian. “Come on, we want in on the secret!” Both girls had whipped out their smartphones and were bust snapping pictures of the lopsided comparison. </p><p>“Some things are better left unsaid,” chuckled Scarlet cryptically, massaging Clayton’s shoulders roughly with her black-clawed hands. “What matters is that you girls see how pathetic and small my little pet is now compared to me.” </p><p>“I don’t know how you do it, Scarlet,” muttered Cora in awe, shaking her head back and forth. “But since we’ve seen you two last, you’re definitely bigger, and he’s definitely smaller. What gives, girl? Can’t you tell us!?” </p><p>“Oh don’t worry Cora,” laughed Scarlet. “All things will be revealed in time. And who knows…maybe you’ll even discover the answer yourself! But now, what should we start with? I’m bored of being the one who chooses what to do — one of you pick what we do first.”</p><p>“Welllll,” said Gillian slowly, a mischievous grin creeping across her face. “You said you had that prostate-milking machine, right?” </p><p>Scarlet nodded high above Clayton, feeling her own pussy starting to lubricate itself at Gillian’s suggestion. </p><p>“Yeah…that,” said Gillian flatly, as Cora’s eyes sparkled in response. “Let’s start with that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlet’s dark eyes gleamed with pleasure in response to Gillian’s suggestion. She could feel her pussy lips becoming engorged as she started dripping into her panties in arousal, thrilled with lascivious expectation of what was to come. </p><p>“Mmmm, yesss,” she purred, smirking down at Clayton, her black-clawed hands still massaging his shrunken shoulders. “The prostate-milking machine…I think that’s a good place to begin Gillian. Only….” And here, Scarlet trailed off, seeming to reconsider. </p><p>“Only what, Scarlet?” asked Gillian eagerly, who had jumped up from Scarlet’s bed and was now standing in front of Clayton, sandwiching him in between her own curvy bosom and Scarlet’s newly-luscious body. At 5’11, Gillian didn’t come close to Scarlet’s 6’6 (which was augmented by the 6-inch heels she wore), but with both of them in her bare feet, Gillian was only an inch shorter than Scarlet. And even though Scarlet had recently become curvier, and sprouted a pair of impressive breasts, Gillian was curvier still, even without having experienced a demonic growth. Her sizable double-D breasts were right at Clayton’s chin, and Gillian smiled deviously as she took another step forward, actually squishing her curves up against Clayton’s diminished form. </p><p>“Hmm, well…” said Scarlet a moment later, in answer to Gillian’s question. “It’s just that…maybe the prostate machine is…too much to begin with.”</p><p>“Too much? What do you mean?” asked Gillian eagerly, cupping her breasts and pushing them together, squeezing the lower half of Clayton’s face in between their buxom weight. </p><p>“I just don’t want our little guy passing out before…you know…before we’re ready to call it a night,” said Scarlet. Right then, even though he had his back to her and couldn’t see her face, Clayton knew that Scarlet was playing around…she was teasing him, and making him feel the foreboding force of this unknown instrument that was going to torment his prostate. Already, Clayton knew Scarlet well enough to know that the simple act of him falling unconscious was not going to stop her sexual domination of him. If anything, him passing out would only serve to grease the gears of her own lust. </p><p>Gillian seemed to understand this too, and looked up at Scarlet, cracking a sly smile. </p><p>“Haha, well I’ve never seen that phase you before, Scarlet,” she chuckled. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you were just teasing our little Clayton here about just how intense this…prostate machine can get.”</p><p>“Haha, you know me too well, Gillian,” laughed Scarlet. Clayton felt her enlarged hips shaking gently in laughter behind him. “Cora, why don’t you bring it out?”</p><p>Clayton felt a nauseating pang of electricity go through his stomach as he watched Cora bound up eagerly from Scarlet’s bed, her big boobs and butt shaking and bouncing amply with each movement. Even though Scarlet had started becoming thicker, and even though Gillian was already pretty thick to begin with, Cora’s body was by far the most voluptuous and shapely of the three, at least at this moment. Clayton couldn’t help but notice how Cora’s huge ass and tits just seemed to bound and bound around with each step she took, almost like they had minds of their own. And now, even though Cora was only 5’4, she was already an entire inch taller than he was. </p><p>Cora seemed to know exactly where to go — she went straight to a big dresser that stood in the corner of the bedroom, opened the top drawer, and a moment later pulled out a contraption that made Clayton’s mouth go bone dry from fear. It was an elaborate-looking machine, with multiple components, that all seemed to be attached to what looked like a large battery pack. Cora needed both hands to hold the whole thing, and she practically skipped over, presenting it to Scarlet as she looked slightly down at Clayton with her wide blue eyes. </p><p>“Mmm, thanks Cora,” said Scarlet, and a moment later, Clayton felt Scarlet’s hands effortlessly force him down onto his knees. Almost as soon as his knees made contact with the carpeted floor, Clayton felt the hard imprint of Scarlet’s platform heel on the upper part of his back, as she forced him forward on all fours with her powerful leg. “Gillian, why don’t you explain to Clayton what it is you’re holding there, and what it is going to do to him.”</p><p>“Oh, for sure, Scarlet!” piped up Cora eagerly. She knelt down next to him and spread out the elaborate contraption on the floor. “Ok, Clayton, do you know what this is?” she asked, indicating to the clear, hollow cylindrical shape that was attached to a black hose. Clayton shook his head wordlessly — he was off the map now. There was nothing he could do to keep these girls from tormenting him, and the best he could do now was just to wait and see what they had in store for him. </p><p>“It’s a penis pump!” chirped Cora, smiling down at him. </p><p>“But it’s not just a penis pump,” added Gillian. “Show him what else it does, Cora.”</p><p>“Right!” said Cora, chuckling. “Well, normal penis pumps do just that — thy use suction to force blood into the penis. But this little thing is battery-powered, and it doesn’t just use suction. Look!” </p><p>Cora flipped a switch on the battery pack, and the penis pump sprang to life, vibrating and shaking like it was an independent organism. Because it was clear, Clayton could see some black rubber implements that were inside the clear cylinder, around where the head of the penis would be, and all the way down the shaft. Clayton could see the black rubber billowing and undulating, and it didn’t take a lot of creativity to imagine what it would feel like against his hard cock. Almost as if by magic, his dick responded and started slowly rising.</p><p>“Haha, oh wow, look at him,” laughed Scarlet from far above, her heeled-foot still pressing into his back. “All you had to do is switch that thing on, and already my little pet is getting hard. You like watching that, little Clayton? You imagining what that’s gonna feel like on your captive cock? Haha, well you won’t have to imagine for too much longer. Go ahead and finish the explanation, Cora. My pussy’s getting too wet — I wanna get started.” </p><p>“Ok, well, so there’s that,” said Cora, turning off the pump. “And then…and then there’s this thing.” She indicated to another long rubber tube, also connected to the battery pack, that had an end attachment that was shaped like a bean — it was around half as big as Clayton’s fist. Cora peered in closely to Clayton’s face as she whispered the next part to him:</p><p>“This is the prostate milker, Clayton. We’re going to put this beautiful thing in your ass, and we’re gonna make sure that it’s exactly where it needs to be, directly up against your helpless little prostate. And then — ” Cora flipped another switch on the battery pack, and the smooth, silver, bean-shaped object suddenly started buzzing out loudly into the air, like an angry bee. Clayton gasped in horror as he looked at the horrible contraption, which was surely nothing more than an instrument of sexual torture. But even as he regarded this whole machine with dread, his cock continued to harden in response, eliciting chuckles from all three of the girls. </p><p>“Haha, yep, you’ve got yourself a true sub here, I think,” giggle Cora, switching off the machine once more as she looked up at Scarlet. “He’s scared, but that doesn’t stop him from being turned on.” </p><p>“A real catch you’ve got here, Scarlet,” agreed Gillian, nodding her head as her eyes sparkled with excitement </p><p>“Well, let’s see how long he lasts,” said Scarlet darkly, taking her foot off Clayton’s back as she bent down to thrust the penis pump over his engorged cock. “And Gillian was right, Clayton,” she added, fitting the pump over his hapless length as she waved the prostate milker in his face. “It doesn’t matter if you pass out, or how many times you pass out…we’re not gonna stop. We’re not gonna stop until I’ve gotten what I want…until we’ve gotten what we want…out of you.”</p><p>With that, she shoved the prostate milker so far up Clayton’s ass that he yelped out in surprised pain and fear. She hadn’t even bothered to lube it up with her own spit — she had just roughly shoved it up in there, paying no mind to Clayton’s whines and moans. </p><p>“Hmm…gotta make sure that it’s in the right place,” muttered Scarlet. “Only one way to find out!” She suddenly flipped the switch on the machine, and Clayton felt the metallic bean spring to life inside his rectum, buzzing around crazily. He gritted his teeth and moaned out more intensely. </p><p>“Ummm…I don’t think it’s quite there yet,” said Cora.</p><p>“Yeah, you can always tell when it’s really hit the spot,” agreed Gillian. All three girls were crouched around Clayton, forming a fleshy triangle of bodies that were all larger than him, trapping him in between them. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s just…jostle it around in here,” said Scarlet, inserting a couple of her fingers into Clayton’s ass as she used them to manipulate the prostate appendage. Clayton winced out loud again, and Scarlet laughed pitilessly in his face. </p><p>“Aww, does that hurt, little pet?” she mocked, cocking her head at him as her big dark eyes stared at him widely. “Is that too much for you? Haha, this is nothing compared to what you’ll be feeling when — ” And right then, Clayton felt an overwhelming surge of inexorable and powerful energy burgeon up from his midsection, and his entire body went rigid as his eyes spun uncontrollably in their sockets. </p><p>“Ggggggllllaaaauuurrrrggghhhh!!!” he screamed, and he actually drooled out onto the floor, temporarily losing control of his bodily functions. </p><p>“I think you found it Scarlet!” laughed Gillian, clapping her hands. </p><p>“Prostate located!” added Cora, her blue eyes widening even further in pleasure. </p><p>“Ok then!” said Scarlet, evidently pleased with herself. “That didn’t take long.” She shut the machine off, and Clayton gasped out in relief, panting and heaving on all fours as he started to drip sweat onto Scarlet’s carpet. </p><p>“Now,” said Scarlet, her business-like tone underlying her clear pleasure in everything that was happening. “Let’s get started, girls! Who wants to go first?”</p><p>“Meeeee!!” said both Gillian and Cora at the same time. Scarlet laughed out loud, rolling her eyes. “Haha oh you guys! Too much! I’ll just flip a coin, I guess.” Scarlet got up and found a coin in her nightstand, flipping it high in the air. “Call it, Cora!” she said as the coin was airborne. </p><p>“Uhhh heads!” said Cora quickly. Scarlet caught the coin and flipped it over onto the back of her hand, looking down at it. Her eyebrow went up. “Nope! Tails! Looks like it’s you first, Gillian!” </p><p>“Aww shucks!” cursed Cora good-naturedly. </p><p>“Yesssss,” Gillian breathed, sidling up to Clayton’s prone body. </p><p>“Now remember,” said Scarlet. “You can’t actually touch him yet. You can just use the machine…and the words that come out of your mouth. Haha, ok, girl, let’s see what you’ve got. Let’s see if you can get into my little pet’s head — go!” </p><p>Gillian paused for a few delicious, deliberate moments, staring deeply into Clayton’s terrified eyes. She was so beautiful, and her eyes were so brilliantly green…they contrasted strikingly with her bright red hair that framed and enclosed her gorgeous face. Slowly, her full lips curved upward into a knowing smile as she licked her lips with her long tongue. Without saying anything to start with, she suddenly flipped on the machine’s penis pump, which started working away on Clayton’s already-swollen cock. Clayton gasped, feeling the rubber implements undulate and knead against the sensitive head of his penis head, as well as the veiny, engorged skin and muscle along the length of his shaft. But even as he felt overwhelmed by the overstimulation, he realized the Gillian had only flipped the switch to the machine’s lowest level. There were…20 settings…for each switch. His heart started drumming even quicker in fear…20 settings!? And this was setting 1?? </p><p>“Yep,” purred Gillian at his ear, the moistened sounds of her tongue titillating his hearing. “I think I’ve got you figured out, Clayton. It doesn’t take a genius, you know.” Clayton didn’t realize it, but Scarlet had set a timer, and was eagerly listening to Gillian’s words, along with Cora. </p><p>“It doesn’t take a genius, you know,” continued Gillian, casually flipping the second prostate switch to the “1” level. Clayton once again felt his entire body go stiff as a board as the stimulation in his ass compounded the stimulation of his cock. </p><p>“As soon as I laid eyes on you, I could tell that you are an absolutely pathetic, submissive boy who wants nothing more than to be totally dominated by girls.” Gillian stopped speaking for a few long moments, letting her words sink in. Then, just as casually as she had before, she flipped both switches on the machine to “2.” </p><p>“Aaaaaaaauurrrgghh!!” cried Clayton, once again losing control of his body. His limbs spasmed, his eyes rolled in his head, and his mouth went slack as he again began to drool out onto Scarlet’s carpet. </p><p>“Oh my god, look at the little animal drooling!” laughed Cora, grasping her thick sides with her hands. </p><p>“Total loss of control. Absolutely no ability to cope with what he’s faced with…it’d be sad if it wasn’t so hilarious,” chuckled Scarlet. </p><p>“But you know something?” continued Gillian, still talking directly to Clayton as she brought her face even closer to his. “I was watching you all day at school today…and how you act around Scarlet…and what happens to your body when you’re around her…and I noticed something. You wanna know what I noticed?”</p><p>Even as he panted and heaved his breath due to the overstimulation, Clayton knew enough at this point to nod his head. Anything less would have earned him a swift corporal punishment from Scarlet for not answering his superiors. </p><p>“I noticed,” said Gillian slowly, forming each syllable with delicious and luxurious sensuality, “That you were getting smaller.” </p><p>Clayton felt a mental bombshell go off in his brain as his eyes quickly looked up into Gillian’s, searching through the pain of his overstimulation to see how much she knew about the true nature of his servitude. As Gillian started deep into his eyes, her smile widened. Clayton saw her quickly break eye contact to glance over at Scarlet, but he didn’t see Scarlet’s reaction. All he saw was Gillian winking at her. </p><p>“Mmmm, yeah,” continued Gillian mercilessly, turning her eyes back on Clayton’s shaking, shivering body. “I noticed that you were getting smaller…not by a lot…just small spurts here and there…but whenever you got smaller, I noticed that Scarlet was whispering in your ear…kind of like this.” </p><p>Miming Scarlet’s behavior earlier that day at school, Gillian bent her lips down until they were just at the entrance of Clayton’s left ear. She was all but touching him. And she continued to whisper her voice taking on a sultry, throaty tone. </p><p>“Yeaahhhh…and I think I know what she was saying to you.” Clayton could feel his body start to give in to the inevitable orgasm — he wasn’t quite there yet, but the stimulation of his cock and his prostate, in addition to Gillian’s husky dirty talk, was making his climax all but inevitable. </p><p>“She was saying how, even though you hate yourself for it…even though you’re disgusted with yourself…you can’t help it — you actually like the fact that you’re getting smaller. You want to get smaller. And she’s taking it from you, Clayton — she’s taking your size from you. I can tell. Everyone can tell. And it’s not just that you’re getting shorter…you’re getting punier…weaker. Your arms and legs are getting skinnier. Your entire body is losing its muscle tone. Gosh, Clayton, it’s only been one day, but I can see the changes happening already.” </p><p>Clayton’s eyes were once again spinning in their sockets as his arms and legs started shaking uncontrollably in his dog-like position. He heard Gillian’s voice laughing in his ear as she kept up her verbal assault. </p><p>“I mean, I know I’m not a small girl, Clayton,” she laughed softly. “But jesus, look at how skinny your arm looks next to mine! Just look!” She bent down and laid her arm up alongside his, taking care not to actually touch him. Clayton mustered up what little energy and control he had just long enough to look down at Gillian’s arm next to his. His arm looked incredibly scrawny and paltry next to hers…almost child-like. Gillian’s arms weren’t heavily-muscled, but they sported an attractive, feminine firmness that absolutely dwarfed the bony, de-muscled contour of his own arm.</p><p>“I think you found it, girl,” laughed Scarlet. “I think you’re onto it! Keep going! You’ve still got a minute left!” </p><p>“But what really intrigues me,” continued Gillian, whispering viciously into Clayton’s ear, “Is that you are so submissive…so helplessly pathetic and hopeless…that even though you’re literally watching your body start to waste away…even though you’re actually relinquishing your size, strength, and power, you can’t make it stop. You can’t bring yourself to resist it, because you know…you know…deep down inside…that you want it. That you love it. That all you want now, and all you’ve ever wanted, is to waste away into miserable nothingness, into totally, abject, submissive oblivion.” Gillian suddenly flipped both switches again, to the “3” setting, and hitherto un-felt sensations assaulted Clayton’s nether regions. He screamed out in desperation, his eyes rolling completely back in his head, as his entire body was wracked by uncontrollable spasms. He orgasmed violently into the penis pump, and as he did, Gillian made hungry lapping noises at the entrance to his ear, flicking her tongue quickly between her teeth as she smacked her lips loudly, miming slurping up his cum. </p><p>Scarlet and Cora started clapping enthusiastically, cheering and whistling their approval. Gillian smiled brightly at them and took a couple of mocking bows as Clayton collapsed forward onto his stomach, continuing to spew his cum into the merciless and unyielding pump. Even as his mind spun in on itself and he felt the impending shadows of unconsciousness start to descend upon him, he could feel, by the sharp tingles in his body, and throughout his limbs, that he was shrinking again </p><p>“Wooowww, she did it!” laughed Cora happily. </p><p>“Verrrryy good, Gillian!” cackled Scarlet, who was applauding especially quickly. “I think you’re a real natural at this!” </p><p>“Thanks Scarlet!” said Gillian vigorously, brushing her brilliant red hair out of her face as she shut off the prostate machine. “Did I do it right? Was I correct in noticing those things?!” </p><p>“I think,” said Scarlet slowly, her eyes glimmering at her friend, “that you are even more on the right track than you even realize, Gillian.”</p><p>“Ooohhh yesss!” cried Gillian, pumping her fist. “That’s what I like to hear! That’s whhaaaa — ”</p><p>But right then, Gillian’s words trailed off in an exclamation of pure pleasure, and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Clayton had managed to get his eyes back to normal, having barely managed not to pass out, and the first thing he saw, quite clearly, was a close-up view of Gillian’s thighs expanding, literally, in front of his eyes. She was growing. But…but how?? How was that possible!? </p><p>“H-holy sh…shitttt!!” cried Gillian, orgasming herself as her head snapped back forward. “Whaa…what the fuck was that!? It felt amazing!! It was almost as if…as if…”</p><p>“As if you were growing,” finished Scarlet knowingly, nodding her head mysteriously. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” panted Gillian, shaking her head as her bright green eyes shimmered. Clayton could tell that she hadn’t just gotten bigger — she had gotten hotter too…her eyes were brighter, her features were sharper, and her lips were plusher. </p><p>“But…but that’s impossible, right?” continued Gillian, looking inquiringly at Scarlet, as if it was all too good to be true. “I can’t…I mean…it’s not actually true…is it??” </p><p>“See for yourself,” said Scarlet. “Stand up and let me measure you.” </p><p>A moment later, with Clayton still on his hands and knees, Scarlet was extending her measuring tape up to Gillian’s head. </p><p>“It says…” said Scarlet dramatically, savoring the moment.</p><p>“What!?” asked Cora breathlessly, putting her hands up to her mouth. “What’s it say!?” </p><p>“It says…6 foot 1,” said Scarlet, nodding her head impressively. </p><p>“What!?!” yelped out Gillian, whirling around to look at Scarlet as she danced in place. “I just grew 2 whole inches!??” </p><p>“You sure did,” chuckled Scarlet. “And it’s not just height, Gillian…you got thicker, curvier…more beautiful even than you were before.”</p><p>“My god,” murmured Cora in awe. Behind her voice was a hunger to get in on the fun. </p><p>“Let’s see what you took from the little pet here,” said Scarlet. “Stand up, slave.” </p><p>With the machine still attached to his nether regions, Clayton stood up unsteadily, nearly falling over. “Stand up straight,” said Scarlet severely, grabbing his weakened shoulders with her strong, black-clawed hands. She measured him and blew out a low whistle through her lips. </p><p>“Five foot one,” she said slowly. “And obviously a few pounds gone from your measly body. Haha, oh my god, this is better than I could’ve ever imagined.” She whipped Clayton around so that he was facing her, and he was shocked to see that his eyes were actually a little bit under her nipples. </p><p>“Scarlet,” came Cora’s hungry voice, cutting through the silence with dark, determined zeal. “It’s my turn next, isn’t it?”</p><p>Clayton felt Scarlet’s body shaking with her soft laughter. “Yes Cora, it certainly is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clayton didn’t have time to register the horror of another regimen with the prostate-milking machine, because his whole body was being roughly shoved downward, causing his head to whiplash back painfully as he fell back onto his hands and knees on Scarlet’s bedroom floor. His cruel captor had put her heeled foot into his back and forced him down, and she now stood with her black heel on Clayton’s exposed, trembling back, as she put her hands on her hips. </p><p>“He’s all yours Cora,” said Scarlet ominously, taking her foot off Clayton as she stepped back. Her sadistic pressure on his back had left a large red mark on his back that did not go away. </p><p>“Hmmm, what a poor little guy,” said Cora sweetly, approaching his prostrate form. Clayton was panting with pain, both from his overstimulated orgasm and from the pressure of Scarlet’s platform heel in his back, but even through his suffering, he allowed himself to entertain something like hope. Cora was by far the quietest, the mildest, and the nicest girl in the room. Maybe…maybe she would go easy on him. Cherishing this hope, Clayton looked up at her from his hands-and-knees position.</p><p>Cora had descended to her knees and was peering down at him with her big blue eyes, blinking them slowly and taking stock in his position. She extended a cream-colored hand and brought it to within inches of his cheek. </p><p>“Ooooo look at this little thing….soooo cuuuute,” murmured Cora. “I wish…I just wish I could pet him.”</p><p>“Easy there Cora,” warned Scarlet, who had spread her legs impressively as she folded her arms across her recently-grown chest, watching the proceedings closely. “You know the rules. No touching the slave — we all have to have an even playing field in our cum competition.” </p><p>“Oh I know, I know,” said Cora mildly, her hand holding steadily near Clayton’s cheek. “But this is part of my ploy, Scarlet…part of my strategy.” She withdrew her hand and peered down at Clayton even closer. “Because, see, I think little Clayton actually responds better to gentleness than to sadism or aggression.”</p><p>“Psssh who cares what he responds to?” laughed Scarlet, elbowing Gillian in the ribs as they both laughed together. “I’m going to train him to respond to what is most pleasing for me. But go ahead, Cora. Show us your magic.”</p><p>“Mmmm, yes, magicccc,” purred Cora, flipping both the dick pump and the prostate bean to the “1” setting. Clayton gasped in response, his face flushing red all over again. “There really is some…magic to what is going on here, isn’t there, Clayton? Or…maybe the more accurate term is “black magic?””</p><p>“All in the eye of the beholder, Cora,” chuckled Scarlet. </p><p>“Well,” said Cora, indicating to Clayton’s shrunken limbs, “I think it’s clear that whatever’s going on, it’s robbing this little guy of his size and strength. It’s definitely taking from him, diminishing him…harming him.”</p><p>“Again, Cora with the subjective terms!” laughed Gillian. “Taking from him didn’t harm me — it made me taller, bigger, stronger…and more beautiful.” </p><p>“True,” murmured Cora, still staring intently at Clayton’s face. “Still though…I think that occult practices used for selfish purposes fall under the “black magic” category for sure. But you know what, Clayton?”</p><p>And here, Cora suddenly switched the dick pump to the “3” setting. </p><p>“Wwwwaaauughhh!” whined Clayton out into the bedroom, eliciting pleasured cackles form Scarlet and Gillian. Cora, however, remained completely placid as she spoke into his ear with a calm and serene conviction. </p><p>“Us girls have been taught to give, give, give, all our lives,” she murmured into his ear. “All through the millennia, we’ve been married off young, impregnated, and forced to grow the seed that had been injected into our bodies…We have the miracle of life within us, but for so long, no one thought to include us in the choice to create it. Think of that, Clayton…our own bodies, turned against us”</p><p>Cora suddenly flipped the dick pump setting up to “5,” and although the prostate bean in his ass was still “only” buzzing away on the “1” setting, Clayton’s entire body went rigid, his teeth clenched as his jaw strained forward in shuddering and uncontrolled paroxysms. He was going to cum again…he had no choice…there was nothing that was going to — </p><p>But right then, Cora swiftly turned the dick pump down to “1,” and Clayton let out an unintended breath of frustration. His orgasm had been denied. Scarlet and Gillian chuckled approvingly at Cora’s deft manipulation. </p><p>“Kind of like your body has turned against you, huh, Clayton?” persisted Cora, getting underneath Clayton’s bowed head so that she was able to make eye contact with him. Suddenly, she straightened up and tipped her head back, laughing up at Scarlet’s high bedroom ceiling. Her laugh was especially chilling for Clayton — it had a striking, musical timbre to it, but what made it so scary was that it was totally unexpected and seemingly out of character. Still shaking from her laughter, Cora directed her head back downward to face Clayton, who was looking up at her desperately. </p><p>“Yeah,” she said through her laughter as she nodded her head, “Black magic or no, I think the time has come for girls to start taking some things for themselves.” She switched the dick pump back to the “3” setting, and once again Clayton gritted his teeth. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to hold out. </p><p>“But I have to say,” continued Cora, resuming her softly tenacious tone, “That it’s almost poetic, Clayton, how your body and mind are turning against you. You don’t want any of this to happen, do you? You don’t want to get shorter, and smaller, and weaker, do you?”</p><p>Clayton looked desperately up at Cora. Her question had trapped him. If he gave a truthful answer (or at least, what he thought was truthful), “no,” then Scarlet would be sure to punish him severely later. But what would happen if he said yes??</p><p>“Answer her truthfully, slave,” said Scarlet, reading his thoughts. “And I already know the answer…but you don’t yet.” </p><p>Clayton shook his head “no,” causing Scarlet and Gillian to laugh out loud again. Cora maintained a straight face. </p><p>“Aww, I know you think you don’t want it, little guy,” she said sympathetically. “But if you really didn’t want it, then your body wouldn’t react the way it is now, would it? This machine doesn’t work on people who aren’t…naturally drawn to submission. Hahaha, oh no, Clayton. This machine has a special way of finding out who is truly submissive, and who isn’t.”</p><p>Clayton shook his head in horror, as Cora slowly and deliciously flicked the prostate bean in his ass to the “2” setting. Feeling the cruel implement buzz angrily against his prostate made Clayton shut his eyes in fierce desperation as he gave a great, agonized moan that sounded like an animal in pain. But still, somehow, he didn’t cum. Cora was using the machine to play his helpless body like a fiddle. </p><p>“And your body…haha, well, Clayton, the results are plain to see,” chuckled Cora, indicating to his massive erection inside the dick pump, and to the overall flushed state of his skin. The skin across his entire body had become flushed with an ever-deepening shade of red, and fat drops of perspiration were now dropping down from his brow onto the bedroom floor.</p><p>“Even though your mind hasn’t caught up to your body yet,” purred Cora in her unrelentingly tranquil voice, “It will, Clayton. Oh, trust me — it will. You know how I know? Because you’re the property of that girl right there.” Cora pointed to Scarlet, whose lips had curled into a cruel, appreciative smile. </p><p>“Look at her, Clayton. Look up at your mistress, at your taskmaster, your dominant, your owner.” Clayton did as Cora ordered, but he was only able to hold contact with Scarlet’s dark eyes for a moment, before he had to look back down again. Her stare was too pitiless, too powerful, too vicious.</p><p>Cora switched the dick pump to “4.” It was a torturing change, because even as it increased Clayton’s suffering and broke his resistance even further, it was not quite enough to cause him to completely lose his load again. Cora was harmonizing her dirty talk with the machine’s stimulation in a perfect, nearly-unbearable balance. The torment was becoming too much for Clayton, and he began to softly weep as his head hung from his shoulders. </p><p>“Yessss,” breathed Cora into his ear, encouraging his tears. “She is going to show you, Clayton. Scarlet is going to show you who you really are. And you will have no choice but to embrace it. In time, you will even come to love it. That’s the power she has over you, and that’s how submissive and servile you really are.” </p><p>Clayton could feel his orgasm building, and the sweat poured even more intensely off his face as his breaths started coming in short, gasping pants. Gillian laughed out loud from above, as she imitated Clayton’s labored breathing, mocking him. </p><p>“Because I gotta admit,” persisted Cora, “most guys are boring, Clayton. A lot of guys are dominant…or at least they like to “top” during sex, you know? Boooorrrrinnnggg! We find guys who are more naturally submissive to be faaarrrr more intriguing sexually. And of course, by “we,” I mean our whole school.”</p><p>Through the cruel overstimulation of his cock and prostate, Clayton managed to jerk his head up and look fearfully at Cora. What had she just said?? About “the whole school!?” </p><p>“Shhhh, Cora!” chided Gillian through her giggles. “Don’t give it all away! Don’t tell him all the secrets!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it was totally worth it just to see his reaction,” laughed Scarlet. “Did you see his head snap up? Hahaha, oh my god, soooo funny. Let that sink in, Clayton.” </p><p>“Just giving him a little food for thought is all!” chuckled Cora, winking up at the other two girls. “And anyway,” she said, turning back to Clayton and fixing him with her big blue eyes. “He’s gonna see for himself soon enough.” </p><p>She reached over and teased her fingers around the prostate switch. Clayton braced himself, knowing that any increase in either setting was bound to push him over the edge. If anything, he was relieved that Cora was finally going to allow him to cum. But after teasing the switch for a few agonizing moments, she flitted her fingers away. Clayton hung his head low again, letting out a frustrated, stymied moan. </p><p>“Awww, you wanted release just then, didn’t you?” teased Cora, staring deeply into his eyes. “You want to cum, don’t you? You want to get it all over with, huh? Well Clayton, see, that’s one thing that you’re going to have to learn…I know Scarlet’s going to do more than enough to teach you, but I wanna help out in any way I can. You have to get it out of your head, Clayton, that you decide when anything happens. It doesn’t matter if it’s something as “personal” as when you cum and when you don’t. You’ve gotta get rid of all that mental resistance, little guy. Nothing is “personal” for you anymore. You’re owned, body, mind, and soul — and so you have no independence. Only obedience to the will of Scarlet…and the rest of us, when she lets us play with you, haha!” </p><p>Clayton nodded his head, hoping that at least some kind of positive acknowledgement of Cora’s words would lead her to take pity on him. He felt like he was beginning to lose his mind — his sanity was slipping, and his body had been shaking with continuously-increasing convulsions for longer than he could remember. It had only been a few minutes, but to Clayton it seemed like an eternity. </p><p>“Can I just take a second to acknowledge,” said Cora, spreading her arms to the whole room, “How amazing it is that Scarlet was actually able to find a younger guy who is a complete and total sub?! Like…wooowww…look at how he’s reacting to all this! He’s been ready to explode ever since I got started on him!”</p><p>“Like father, like son,” said Scarlet simply, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s in the way he looks at me that I can tell. You can see it in his eyes. He doesn’t want to be turned on, but he can’t help it.”</p><p>“Oh I can tell,” laughed Cora, bearing down on Clayton. “The very idea of getting smaller turns you on, doesn’t it, little guy? And you know that once I flip this switch here…once I decide to push you over the edge…that you’re gonna just cum your brains out. You’re just gonna cum and cum and cum and cum, knowing the whole time that for every spurt you shoot, that it’s some size you lose…that it’s size that you give to me. You’re still in the early stages of your training, Clayton, but I know that Scarlet is gonna accelerate the whole process here soon. She’s done playing little games with you, Clayton, and so am I.” </p><p>Without warning, Cora suddenly flipped not one, but two switches, to both the dick pump and the prostate bean buried deep in his ass. His eyes bulged and his mouth shot wide open in wordless torment for a second as his entire body became paralyzed. So intense was the stimulation that his whole body left the floor for an instant, and then collapsed down completely onto the bedroom floor as his cock came violently into the pump. Over and over, Clayton shot rope after impossible rope of cum out, and so violent and intense were his orgasmic productions that they caused the entrance to the dick pump around his cock to froth and seethe with the mounting pressure of his cum bubbles. His eyes had rolled back in his head, and finally, after several seconds of unimaginable suffering, he cried out in a strange, startling voice that didn’t even sound human anymore. </p><p>“AAAUUGGYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAUUGGHHHHGGGTTHLLLLLGGTHLLLLLLLAAUUUGRRGGHHYYYAAAAAHHHH!!!” </p><p>“Haha, oh my god, what the fuck was that?” laughed Scarlet, stopping her phone timer.</p><p>“Jesus, he sounds like a farm animal!” enjoined Gillian, who had nearly doubled over in laughter at the crazy noise Clayton had made. </p><p>“GGGOOINNNNNNGGLLLAAAAA!! RRRRRRRRAAAAAUUGHHHHHH!!” The inhuman noises kept coming out of his mouth, and the girls continued to jeer at him. </p><p>“Is it a pig?” laughed Gillian. “A cow? A horse!?”</p><p>“No! A donkey!” chortled Cora, who had stood up and was regarding her handiwork with pride. </p><p>“Bingo, I think you hit on it,” said Scarlet, clapping her hands appreciatively. “Awesome job Cora — wow! And you came in just in time too! Well what do you think, girls? Who’s in the lead?”</p><p>“Uh…I mean,” said Gillian, inclining her head as she smiled down at Cora. “I thought I did a pretty good job, but I have to say, Cora, I think you took the cake on this one.” </p><p>“Aww, that’s really sweet of you to ssaaaaaaayyyy!!” Cora’s words increased in loudness as she was caught by surprise. She had been so focused on enjoying Clayton’s overwhelmed and crazed reaction to his powerful forced orgasm that she had forgotten all about the size exchange. Needless to say, she was remembering it now. Scarlet and Gillian stepped back a little and watched in awe as Cora very clearly began to gain height. Up, up, up she grew, and her already-curvy figure was becoming even more voluptuous and buxom. Her huge breasts grew huger still, her fat ass swelled and burgeoned behind, her thick hips widened and got even thicker, and her arms and legs, already robust and solid-looking, gained in sturdiness as they developed and expanded with feminine muscle. It all lasted only a few seconds, but that was clearly long enough for Cora to orgasm as well. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and threw her head back in pleasure as the new and welcome feelings of blissful growth washed over her. A few seconds later, she was standing there, breathless, staring up at Scarlet and Gillian. </p><p>“Good god, Cora, look at you…Measuring time!” cried Scarlet excitedly, and she reached out and took Cora’s hand and waltzed with her over to the measuring chart on the wall. Scarlet had been impatient to measure Gillian before, but now, she wanted to get a good, official measurement of everyone, and that included weighing on the scale next to the height chart. </p><p>“Uh, what about him?” smiled Gillian, pointing down to Clayton, who was lying face-first on the floor, his entire body beet-red, still shaking from an orgasm that hadn’t stopped yet. The machine was still going at him. </p><p>“Leave him,” said Scarlet with a casual wave of his hand. “Let’s see what it does to him when we keep him on the “5” setting for a few minutes. Haha, oh man, my pussy is just dripping watching him writhe around.”</p><p>“….gglllluuuhhhh….g…gl…..gluuuuuuggh” came Clayton’s voice, increasingly exhausted and tired as he struggled to stay conscious.</p><p>Gillian looked down at Clayton and shrugged, joining the other two at the height chart. </p><p>“Ok,” said Scarlet. “Cora first, Cora first!” A few seconds later, Scarlet’s mouth dropped open as she measured her friend. </p><p>“You were 5’4 just a few minutes ago,” said Scarlet slowly, trying to keep her voice steady.</p><p>“Yeah…and?” asked Cora breathlessly. </p><p>“You’re 5’10 now,” announced Scarlet. </p><p>“Whaaaatt!?!” cried Cora, putting her hands on her cheeks in elation. “Oh my godddd!! I grew 6 whole inches!!?!”</p><p>“Like I said,” nodded Gillian, “I think you won that round, Cora. You just totally edged the fuck out of him.” </p><p>“…..RRaugh….rrr…rrrrraughhhhh….uuuuhhhhhhh….” burbled Clayton from the other side of the room. He was beginning to pass out, and his body continued to shake uncontrollably. </p><p>“Listen to him,” laughed Scarlet. “Haha, I think I might have finally found some ASMR to help me sleep….haha, anyway, step on the scale, Cora. Let’s see what you weigh.”</p><p>The scale flashed the number moments later.</p><p>“204.5 pounds!?” cried Cora. </p><p>“You’re a curvy goddess now, Cora, what can we say?” laughed Gillian. “Hey I wanna go next Scarlet!” </p><p>“Now Gillian’s turn!” said Scarlet, shaking with laughter now. “This is all going even better than I…haha, wow, girl — 208.3 pounds?! Ya’ll…I’ve gotta catch up with you! I mean…” </p><p>And here, Scarlet stepped on the scale, taking her heels off first. “I’m…huh…wow…that’s interesting…I’m 210…how…how is that possible? I mean…I felt something as Cora was growing but….wait a second.”</p><p>Scarlet jumped off the scale and stood against the height chart. “What’s it say girls?” she asked eagerly. “What’s it say??”</p><p>“It says…just over 6’3,” said Gillian. “Wow, Scarlet…haha, “catch up” my ass! You’re the biggest out of all of us!”</p><p>“Yeah, and you didn’t even flip a switch on that machine!” said Cora in wonder as she felt up her newly-mammoth breasts. “How does that work?”</p><p>“Holy shit…” breathed Gillian. “She’s still growing…look!” And it was true. The other two girls looked closely at the top of Scarlet’s head, and, ever so surely, they saw it inching up…bit by bit…millimeter by millimeter. </p><p>“….bllluuughhhhh…” groaned Clayton from the other side of the bedroom, and he suddenly went completely still, his limbs totally exhausted, his face planted directly into Scarlet’s carpet. He had passed out completely. </p><p>“Look!” said Gillian again. “She stopped growing!”</p><p>“Right after he passed out,” murmured Cora thoughtfully. </p><p>“So, I think that proves it, then,” said Gillian, looking up with admiration at Scarlet. “Even though she wasn’t directly dominating him, we’re still in her bedroom…and, like…after all, we’re only able to play with him because Scarlet says so. So anything we do to him is, like, kind of in her name.”</p><p>“And so she takes size from him all the same,” nodded Cora. “Oh my god, Scarlet…that’s incredible!! You’re incredible!!! That’s how strong a hold you have on him already! Jesus, you’re almost 6’4 now” </p><p>“Well,” said Scarlet, so pleased with herself that she was actually blushing (a rarity for her), “All I know is that is was an absolute treat watching you two go to work on my slave like that. It was…it was just beautiful.” </p><p>Scarlet embraced both Gillian and Cora, kissing them both on the mouth to convey the intensity of her appreciation. Both girls reeled a little from the treatment, and saw stars. Scarlet certainly had a sexy way about her. Moments later, though, Scarlet’s attention turned to Clayton’s prostrate, sprawled-out form, and her grin fell. </p><p>“Look at the pitiful little wretch,” she breathed dangerously. “Couldn’t even handle the “5” setting. How long is it gonna take before I have him on “20?” Too long…Mammon below, what a pathetic piece of shit.” </p><p>“Now Scarlet,” chuckled Gillian. “Go slow with him…you don’t wanna kill him, do you?”</p><p>“Sometimes I feel like I honestly don’t give a shit one way or the other,” said Scarlet, stalking over to him. “But then I just remind myself how rare it is to find such a completely abject sub. Can’t throw ones like Clayton out!”</p><p>“Indeed,” agreed Cora. </p><p>“Well,” said Scarlet, picking up Clayton’s lifeless body with one hand. “I can already tell that this one’s lost quite a bit of weight…and height too…but let’s measure him officially…let’s see here…let’s see…”</p><p>Still using only one hand, and after dislodging him from the prostate machine (which she finally turned off), Scarlet brought Clayton over to the height chart. He was passed out cold. </p><p>“Hey! Wake up!” said Scarlet roughly, slapping Clayton across the cheek. His head lolled to the side, unresponsive. </p><p>“I said,” growled Scarlet, baring her clawed black nails and digging them into Clayton’s shoulder. “WAKE UP!!” </p><p>“Wwwwwwwwauauhgghlth!!!” cried Clayton in pain, his eyes shooting open and his head turning left and right in delirium. He immediately descended into sobs, and it took another few sharp slaps from Scarlet across his face to shut him up. </p><p>“Stand up straight, slave,” ordered Scarlet. “And don’t think you’re gonna get sympathy from me for crying. You’ve gotta get used to this. And you will get used to it.” </p><p>Clayton could think, and he was suffering beyond belief. But even in the state he was in, he knew to obey Scarlet. He stood up straight, and somehow managed to halt the knocking of his knees. </p><p>The girls huddled around, with Scarlet in the middle, eyeing the measurement carefully. Gillian gasped and Cora put her hands over her mouth. Scarlet’s mouth twisted upward in a cruel smile. </p><p>“4 foot 6,” said Scarlet distinctly. “You’re 4 foot 6, Clayton.” The three girls stepped back, and Clayton looked up at them, completely overcome. He was staring straight into the middle of Scarlet’s taut chest. The top of his head didn’t even reach the bottom of her breasts anymore. Her newly-burgeoned hips were higher than his shoulders, and twice as wide. Gillian and Cora, although not quite as tall or big, were nonetheless imposing in their own right. But Scarlet was the truly alpha presence, and, as Clayton looked up at her, he wasn’t able to stop his body from shaking again. If Scarlet had looked beautiful before, it was nothing to how she looked now. She looked positively…fiercely…gorgeous…and the heavy eyeshadow and black lipstick from her goth makeup only served to underline this look. She was absolutely ravishing…almost inhumanely beautiful, and as she smirked down on him and licked her dark lips, Scarlet looked like she was about to suck every drop of blood from his body. </p><p>A sudden knock on the door interrupted the moment. </p><p>“Scarlet? Scarlet!? Open up! I wanna come in!!” </p><p>It was Kazehana. And she was drunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the cruel humiliation he had recently been forced to endure by not one, not two, but all three girls in the bedroom, Clayton had the mental wherewithal to look up at Scarlet, gauging her reaction to the fact that her enormous, powerful, and drunken mother was banging on her bedroom door, demanding to be let in. Gillian and Cora seemed to similarly sense a strange and sudden shift in the power dynamics, and they too glanced up at Scarlet, trying to judge her reaction through their puzzled eyes. </p><p>Scarlet had frozen stiff for a moment; her mother’s sudden appearance from behind her door had evidently come as quite a surprise…a shock, even. But very quickly Gillian, Cora, and Clayton all saw Scarlet’s face harden, as her nostrils flared. Her fierce, voluptuous black lips pursed together tightly, and Clayton had a better view than anyone else to witness her hands clenching into imposing and fearful fists by her side. Her fists were just about at Clayton’s shoulder level, and he looked away from them in fear, feeling the power and strength from her hands radiate through the air. Her fists were so tight that they were shaking slightly. Scarlet was pissed. </p><p>“Mom!” she exclaimed, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice. “I…what the….? I told you I was having private time with Gillian, Cora, and my slave tonight!” </p><p>“Yesss Scarlet, and I’m telling you that I just decided to come in annnddddd parrr-ticipate!” laughed Kazehana from behind the door. Her drunkenness was more than apparent, but her intoxication didn’t have the effect of lessening the authority in her voice. It was stronger and more powerful than ever, even though it was punctuated by inebriated giggles. </p><p>“Mommm!” huffed Scarlet, putting one of her fearsome-looking black-clawed hands on her hip as she cocked it irritatedly to one side. “This…this isn’t fair! You gave the slave to me! You…you can’t just…barge in here whenever you like!” </p><p>Clayton timidly glanced over and up at Gillian and Cora. With Gillian at 6’1, and Cora at 5’10, both of them utterly towered over his measly and slight 4’6 frame, making the size difference all the more emphatic with their newly-voluptuous curves and bountiful flesh…but they were still very much dwarfed by Scarlet’s 6’4 frame. However, even in the midst of such amazonian women, Clayton was still able to steal a glance up at Gillian and Cora’s faces, and he caught them looking at each other with their eyebrows raised. Clearly, they could sense that a serious conflict was brewing. </p><p>“On the contrary, young lady,” came Kazehana’s voice, suddenly softer, more languid, and yet, terrifyingly, more deadly, “I can do anything I please. This is my house, after all. So go ahead and open the door, my dear little daughter. You’ll be happy to see that I brought a visitor along with me!” </p><p>“No, mom!” retorted Scarlet spiritedly, drawing herself up to her full height. “I don’t want any of your gross, pathetic fuck boys in my bedroom! Leave us alone!” </p><p>There was a tense silence that lasted longer than anyone in the bedroom had expected. Scarlet was breathing hard now in and out of her nose, and her dark eyes seemed to flash and gleam with undeniably ferocious energy. Suddenly, she bent down and quickly strapped back on her platform heels, which she had taken off previously to measure her height against the chart on the wall. In just a few moments, she was standing back up, her hands on her hips, facing the doorway. Clayton was flabbergasted by how tall she was now. The heels gave her a half-foot boost, and she now rose up to a statuesque 6’10. Her thick, rolling hips were now even with Clayton’s eyes, as were her long, strong fingers that were perched aggressively on both sides. If Clayton had felt small before, he felt positively minuscule now. He had to look up to get a view of Scarlet’s stomach. </p><p>But she didn’t seem to have any attention directed Clayton’s way whatsoever. Or toward Gillian and Cora, for that matter. Instead, Scarlet’s attention was focused completely, with laser-like precision, on her bedroom door. The uneasy energy hung in the air, like a cloud of gunpowder in the moment before a match is lit. A face-off was about to happen. </p><p>“Scarlet,” came Kazehana’s voice, now truly infused with the terrifying prospect of violence, her coolly threatening tone somehow surmounting her intoxication, “If you don’t open this door, I will rip it off its hinges. And I won’t be happy, young lady. I won’t be happy at all.” </p><p>Scarlet again seemed to pause and consider, but this time her silence seemed soaked through and through with anger. In a flash, she glanced over at Gillian and Cora. Both girls immediately looked down, embarrassed to have been caught up in this power struggle between Scarlet and her mother. For an instant, it looked like Scarlet was going to say something aggressive and angry at them, but she pursed her lips again, seeming to think better of it. Suddenly, and without any warning, she inclined her head quickly and purposefully down, catching Clayton’s eye. </p><p>His spine suddenly seemed like it had turned into a terribly cold, uneasy rope that radiated a frightful chill throughout his body. Scarlet’s eyes were full of malice, and something about her right eye had changed…somewhere deep within its dark iris, there seemed to glow a different color…like a deep red, or even a deep pink. But Clayton didn’t have time to think about any of these observations. As soon as Scarlet had caught his eye, he had looked down in abject terror, knowing full well that he had failed to look away in time. She had caught him looking at her in a vulnerable moment, and she was not going to tolerate it. </p><p>“What the fuck are you looking at!?” spat Scarlet with more venom than even Clayton expected. He had barely even opened his mouth to speak an answer when he felt the unbelievably strong force of Scarlet’s backhand against his cheek. Clayton was so stunned by the blow that he couldn’t even utter a cry of pain, and he flew backward a full ten feet through the air, landing hard on the bedroom floor and rolling a few feet more, until he crumpled in a heap by the bedroom door. Before Clayton could even draw in a breath, he felt the banging, crushing weight of Scarlet’s platform heel right on the exposed spine of his back. This time he really did yell out in pain — he had to. It felt like Scarlet’s heel was about to shatter his spine.</p><p>But almost as soon as Scarlet had brought her foot down on his back, she had removed it, and Clayton felt her long strong fingers fasten around his neck and jerk him upwards. Clayton barely had time to register that her fingers went all the way around his neck before her dark, terrifying, and deathly beautiful face came into view. Somehow, her snarling anger only seemed to underline her sinister beauty. Clayton blinked a few times in pain as Scarlet smashed his limp, naked body into the door, effortlessly holding him off the floor at her eye level. </p><p>“You little shit,” she hissed dangerously at him through her sharp white teeth, so that his face was speckled with her sweet-smelling spit. “I ought to just squeeze and squeeze on your little neck until your head pops off. Looking at me like that…the fucking nerve of you.” And Scarlet started to squeeze Clayton’s neck harder. </p><p>“Scarlet…” came Kazehana’s voice, in one last warning. Scarlet blinked her eyes slowly, holding them closed for a long moment, and then let out a rush of angry exhalation from her nostrils into Clayton’s face, blowing back his hair. She abruptly threw him backwards and to the side, so that his body fell in another crumpled heap by the feet of Gillian and Cora. Clayton made a motion to stand back up, but Gillian quickly put her own foot on his back, keeping him steadily down on all fours. </p><p>Scarlet yanked back the bolts to her bedroom door and, with a single hand, effortlessly threw the heavy wooden door open. It was clear even in this act of obedience to her mother that it was done begrudgingly, and not with a little anger. Kazehana stepped imperiously into the room, dragging behind her a naked, middle-aged man, who was attached to a collar and a leash which Kazehana held rolled up in her mighty hand. It was easy to forget how huge she was when she wasn’t in the room, but when she was, her size seemed to swallow up everything else. Her long, shiny black hair flowed forth from her head like some dark river of the underworld, and her huge hands sported long, powerful fingers that had sharp, blood-red nails on their ends. She was wearing her usual revealing purple dress that barely even came up to her powerful, incredibly voluptuous upper thighs. Her feet were bare. In her hand opposite from the one in which she held the man’s leash, she held one of her enormous green wine bottles, from which she took a long, deep swig after she had confidently surveyed her daughter’s bedroom. </p><p>Scarlet had stomped back to Gillian and Cora, and had replaced Gillian’s foot on Clayton’s back with her own. Clayton wasn’t thrilled with this replacement, because, although Gillian’s foot hadn’t been exactly gentle, Scarlet’s was downright overbearing and painful. It was clear who was the more forceful physical sadist.</p><p>“Wellll,” said Kazehana deliciously, drawing up herself to her full height of 7 and a half feet after she had lowered her wine bottle. “Hello Gillian! Hello Cora! It’s lovely to see you two, as always!”</p><p>“Hello Ms. Asmodeus!” they both replied with respectful deference. Neither of them wanted to get caught in the middle of the mother-daughter dispute, but there was no question that they were going to treat the head of the Asmodeus household with respect. </p><p>“You two look…taller than when I saw you lasssstttt…haha…well, well, well! And…bigger too, I see! Oh my, Gillian! Look at your boobs! Your thighs! And Cora! My goodness you’re looking curvy!”</p><p>Gillian and Cora smiled and laughed awkwardly at Kazehana’s compliments. They didn’t really know where this was going, so all they could do was to accept the powerful amazon’s praise.</p><p>“Look at them!” Kazehana suddenly barked down to the naked man on her leash. He seemed to be around 5’7, not abnormally small for a man, but next to Kazehana he looked positively tiny. His head barely came up to her enormous breasts. “Either of them could ring your little neck without a care in the world, little man!” continued Kazehana in her same harsh tone. Gillian barely repressed a giggle with her hand, but one look from Scarlet made her contain herself and stare at the floor expressionlessly. </p><p>“And you, young ladyyyyy,” said Kazehana, lolling her head to the other side as she turned toward her daughter. “You seem to have grown as well…quite a bit, actually. Even without those silly heels you’re wearing, hahaha!”</p><p>“I’m getting bigger…and taller,” said Scarlet through her tightened lips, “Even faster than I thought I could…even faster than you did.” </p><p>“Hahaha, well that seems to be…that seems to be,” chuckled Kazehana thoughtfully, her voice trailing off. Even though Clayton was staring facedown at the floor, he could feel the mighty amazon demon’s eyes on him…both Kazehana’s and Scarlet’s. It was overwhelming, and he wasn’t even looking at him. </p><p>“Haha!! Could it beeee?” drawled Kazehana, swigging again from her bottle as she gave another drunken laugh. “Could it be that I actually gifted you a slave who is faaaarrrrr more submissive than…than his father!?” Her voice sounded playful and sprightly, but it also carried an ominous weight behind its cheerful exterior.</p><p>“Yeah mom,” said Scarlet simply, facing up to her as best she could. “I think so.” </p><p>“Well!!” came Kazehana’s voice, suddenly loud and ribald in its enthusiasm, “Let’s see it then, Scarlet! Rise, slave!” </p><p>Clayton ventured a peep up at Scarlet. He was terrified of disobeying her, but he was equally as terrified of disobeying her larger, and apparently more powerful, mother. </p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, just get up,” said Scarlet savagely down to him, taking her foot off his back, grabbing the flesh of his upper back roughly and painfully in between her fingers, and hoisting him up to his unsteady feet. Clayton stood there, facing Kazehana; she was unbelievably huge. Even in her bare feet as she was, the top of Clayton’s head only came up to her waist, and he found that he was staring straight into her engorged pubic triangle, which was more than visible under her skimpy purple dress.</p><p>Clayton felt Scarlet’s huge hands snake onto both of his shoulders, holding him fast as she pulled him to her. He felt her own engorged vulva make contact with the smarting skin on the back of his neck. Scarlet was shorter than her mother, yes…by quite a bit. But in her heels, she wasn’t that much shorter…Scarlet’s hands tightened on his shoulders, and for the first time, Clayton knew that the pressure did not arise from a desire to hurt him, or even to dominate him. Her hands on his body were possessive, protective. Scarlet was holding him to her, showing that he belonged only to her. Despite the tenseness of the situation, he felt his cock start to get hard, and it began to rise, up and up, into the air.</p><p>Kazehana was silent as she smiled down on Clayton…a cold, cruel smile that gave Scarlet’s a run for its money. But Kazehana was somehow different from her daughter; something was more mellow in her complexion and in her eyes, even if they were still proud, pitiless, and full of lascivious intent. Without turning away from Clayton, Kazehana extended out her hand that held the middle-aged man’s leash. </p><p>“Would one of you girls like to take my temporary pet for a little bit?” asked Kazehana musically, obviously enjoying the power that she had in this situation. </p><p>“Oh I do! I do!” cried Gillian excitedly, jumping at the opportunity.</p><p>“Me!” exclaimed Cora, almost equally as enthusiastic. But Gillian was faster, and a few inches taller, and she was the one to grab the leash from Kazehana’s hand first. The older demoness chuckled at how eager the two girls were.</p><p>“Heyyy!” complained Cora in a whisper. “No fair — you’re taller than me! You got to him first!”</p><p>“Haha don’t worry,” giggled Gillian reassuringly, also in a whisper. “We can play with him together! I’ve got an idea…but first I wanna, you know…watch this.”</p><p>Once again, Scarlet had looked over at her two friends and given them a disapproving look, quieting down their excited whispers first into murmurs, then silence. She was not happy about having her power usurped by her mother, and she was not appreciating how her friends were playing along with her mother’s games. But really, what choice did they have? It went without saying that Kazehana could do as she pleased. </p><p>Scarlet was still clutching Clayton tightly to her, hands around his shoulders, totally encompassing both of them. Kazehana took another long swig from her wine bottle, making a point not to break eye contact with Clayton the entire time she gulped down the wine. Somehow, Clayton just knew that he was supposed to hold her eye contact…he just knew. </p><p>“Hmmm, well yessss,” said Kazehana pleasantly, finishing her swig and taking another step up closer to Clayton and Scarlet. Now there was only a couple of feet in between them — Clayton was completely sandwiched between these two enormous amazons, mother and daughter, and he felt like he was going to disintegrate under the tense energy that was reverberating between them. </p><p>“Look how smaaaallll he’s gotten!” remarked Kazehana, reaching out with her hand and palming his entire jaw easily with her massive hand, forcing his face up at her. She didn’t even have to raise her hand to reach Clayton’s face — with her arm hanging completely by her side, Kazahan’s hand was directly even with Clayton’s head. It was ridiculous how much bigger she was than him…absolutely ridiculous…almost obscene. </p><p>“I know mom, I was there,” came Scarlet’s annoyed voice from far above. “I saw it happen with my own eyes — it was through my power that it happened.” </p><p>“Mmmm yesssss,” muttered Kazehana, still maintaining that almost unbearably pleasant tone to her voice that hid something threatening underneath. “I had thought that your powers might begin to increase sooner rather than laaattttterrrr…but…my precious daughter….I did not expect them to emerge so suddenly…or so powerfully.”</p><p>“Well, what you see is what you get, mom,” said Scarlet matter-of-factly. “You gave him to me, and now my powers have started expanding. It was your own choice, and you can’t undo it.”</p><p>“Perhaps not!” laughed Kazehana musically, throwing her head back even as she kept Clayton’s chin in her iron grip. Suddenly, her head came forward again, and gone from her face was any trace of the pleasant mirth that had been there a second before. Kazehana’s own jaw was set like steel, and her dark eyes flashed wide with sudden and aggressive anger. The contrast was jarring. And terrifying.</p><p>“Perhaps,” said Kazehana, her voice suddenly stark and raspy…almost metallic in its rage, “I made a mistake.”</p><p>“Oh, a mistake, huh?” said Scarlet intensely, matching the rage in her mother’s voice with her own. “I think you’re jealous of me, mom. I think you want to grow fast again, like I’ve been growing, but you can’t because you can’t find another slave anywhere close to as submissive as mine here.” </p><p>“You know what I think?” replied Kazehana, her voice venomously rising into a snarl. “I don’t think you’re ready for this, Scarlet. I don’t think you have the appropriate training, or the appropriate maturity, to handle this kind of responsibility. If you’re not careful, my lovely, ravenous daughter, your powers will get the best of you, and they will grow out of control.”</p><p>“You mean out of your control, I think is what you mean,” came Scarlet’s instant retort. “Too late, mom. It’s already started, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it!”</p><p>“Is that so?” came Kazehana’s voice, suddenly laughing and musical again. She looked down gleefully at Clayton, and her dark eyes grew wide and bright with expectation.</p><p>“Look at how hard he’s gotten already, mom!” shouted Scarlet, her voice proud and defiant in response to her mother’s smile. “We’re arguing over the rights to him solely based off how much of a weak, pathetic, miserable little subby slave he is, and what’s his response? To get fucking hard!”</p><p>It was Scarlet’s turn to laugh now, a deep, throaty, hearty laugh that sent chills tingling down Clayton’s spine. Her clawed nails dug deeper into his shoulders and back, and he winced in pain. But even in that moment, feeling her vulva at the back of his neck, fat and engorged with the blood of her arousal, Clayton had never been more turned on in his life. He hated himself for it, and shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as he fought within his own mind to drive away his feelings of lust for his cruel and sadistic owner, his insatiable, searing, white-hot lust for his half-sister that was driving him mad. There was nothing he could do. He saw her smirking face, all done up in her black makeup, in front of his eyes, laughing at him, even as his eyelids were closed. Lubrication from her frothing pussy had soaked through her panties and was starting to drip down the undersides of her short leather dress, directly onto Clayton’s back. Within a few more seconds, multiple little streams of Scarlet’s precum was actually running down Clayton’s naked back, and dripping down onto the floor in between his skinny, shaking legs. </p><p>It was too much — she was too much for him. In that moment, he gave up…completely. The tingling in his spine, that had marked a very slow but steady shrinking over the last half-hour of lust-filled thoughts, suddenly became a red-hot series of jolts down every fiber of his spinal cord. Steadily, with the evidence unmistakable before his eyes, he began shrinking, both in height and in size. What little muscle was left in his arms and legs started slowly eroding away, and he could feel the bones in his back start to poke out into Scarlet’s hands. And as he shrank, he could feel Scarlet’s hands getting bigger and bigger around his shoulders, as the thick outline of her vulva crept steadily up his neck. He was shrinking, yes…but she was growing too. A new and vital warmth seemed to emanate from her, and Clayton could feel her legs thickening behind his naked, shriveling body, and her hands getting stronger and fleshier around his gaunt shoulders. In his surrendering ecstasy, Clayton unintentionally threw his head back and caught a glimpse of Kazehana, whose mouth was slightly open in shock and surprise, her dark eyes flashing dangerously, but somehow at the same time reflecting a kind of unexpected awe at her daughter’s power. </p><p>Clayton was utterly overwhelmed by all of this, and, in a strange way, witnessing the seemingly-all-powerful matriarch demon speechless in front of her growing daughter, as he shrank in between them both, was what pushed Clayton over the edge. With a pitiful, pathetic, and animal-like squeal, he felt his cock stiffen and seize up, the pressure suddenly overflowing from its base, as he came violently, squirting blurbs of semen down at the floor. </p><p>Without warning, the voluptuous matriarch demon suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him. Even on her knees like this, Kazehana was at least 6 inches taller than him, and this disparity was increasing as he continued to shrink. Clayton would have surely wondered how his body could possibly produce more semen, after what Gillian and Cora had done to him, but what happened next sapped all his attention. </p><p>Kazehana, eyes blazing down at him, looking for all the world like she was going to eat him alive, suddenly leaned forward and placed both of her gigantic hands on Clayton’s chest. At this point, both of her hands nearly covered his entire torso, from his waist up to his chest. Clayton felt like everything was moving in slow motion, such was the surreal nature of what was happening. Very deliberately, Kazehana arched her head down, her graceful alabaster neck seeming to glisten in the bedroom light, and she took Clayton’s spasming, cumming cock in her mouth, shimmying her head back and forth like an animal as she screwed her neck down on him, taking his entire length deep into her throat. She growled lustily as she glared up at Clayton, baring her teeth against the base of his cock as she continued to shake her head back and forth, gulping his load down loudly. </p><p>“NO!!!” thundered Scarlet’s voice from above. Whatever orgasmic reverie Clayton had been inhabiting before, he was abruptly thrust out of it by the unnatural power and authority in Scarlet’s voice. He had heard her speak sternly to him, hatefully…even venomously. But nothing that he had previously heard issue forth from her mouth came close to matching that one single word that had come roaring forth just then. If there had been any doubt in Clayton’s mind that Scarlet was a demon, a supernaturally powerful being, then that one word “No!!!” dispelled it. </p><p>Kazehana came off Clayton’s dick with a sudden, loud slurp, completely taken aback by the unnatural sonority and force in her daughter’s voice. As she did so, she choked on some of Clayton’s cum, coughing out into the bedroom as she brought her hand to her lips to wipe it away. </p><p>“He is MINE!!” continued Scarlet in the same thundering voice, now positively digging her nails down into Clayton’s shoulders. “I have surpassed you, mother! You cannot take from me my source of power and growth!! By the ancient laws and customs you passed him to ME, and with ME he will remain!!” </p><p>Recovering herself in an instant, Kazehana shot up to her feet, her fists balled up in fury, as she drew herself up to her full height, facing down her daughter. To the side, Gillian (with the collared man firmly leashed to her hand) and Cora observed the proceedings with silent awe, both of their mouths agape as they watched the showdown. Kazehana’s eyes were blazing with fury, and she had just opened her mouth to say something when she realized that Scarlet was…actually taller than her. Panicking, Kazehana looked down at Scarlet’s platform heels, and then back and slightly up into her daughter’s eyes. She was only a few inches taller in the heels…her daughter was still actually shorter than her…surely…But a cursory glance over Scarlet’s body told a different story. Pound for pound, curve for curve, Kazehana had nothing on her daughter anymore…they were equal. But unlike her stunned mother, Scarlet had the confidence, the source of power, and the true upper hand. </p><p>“It’s…it’s not possible!” breathed Kazehana in a frightened whisper, shaking her head in disbelief. </p><p>“Oh, but it is, mother,” said Scarlet, her lips curling into a proud, cruel smile. Clayton couldn’t see it, but suddenly, in this moment, Scarlet’s right eye flashed a deep shade of pink. Her smile widened. And she kept growing. </p><p>“No…” said Kazehana in horror, drawing back, and making to shield her face from her daughter. “No…it cannot be…not that power…in one so young…it’s impossible!” </p><p>“It’s happening, mother,” laughed Scarlet pitilessly. “It’s happening right now…before your very eyes. Clayton felt her swollen vaginal lips slide up his head, until, if he looked up, he would have been staring directly up into Scarlet’s pussy. Beside them, Gillian and Cora both uttered little sudden squeals of surprise. The middle-aged, 5’7 man was horrified to see these two girls, already at least a few inches higher than him, start to get even taller…as their curves filled out even further. In a matter of seconds, Gillian had shot up to 6’4, and Cora was now 6’1. Scarlet had grown them…with the power of her eye, she had grown her two friends, and herself. In her heels, she now stood a towering 8 feet tall, seeming to dwarf even her terrified mother. Fully extended downward, her arms didn’t even reach Clayton’s shoulders anymore, so Scarlet had wrapped a huge hand possessively around his neck. </p><p>With a whirl of motion, Scarlet suddenly bent down and seized both of Clayton’s frail, skinny little ankles in the grasp of one single, powerful hand. Effortlessly, and with infinite smoothness and speed, her other hand more than encircling his neck, she lifted Clayton’s body like a plank of wood, bringing his midsection up to her puckered lips. With her eyes staring down at her mother, Scarlet proceeded to feast on Clayton’s cock, licking and slurping at his cum, and taking care to make the loudest, lewdest, most slurp-heavy sounds possible. </p><p>“Mmmmm!!” she hummed, with great exaggeration. “Mmmmlllaaauuuurrgghhhh…this….gggglllllaaauuurrgggthhh….is….mmmmmmmmllllllaaaauuuuuuuurrrgghhhhh….MY….sssssqquuuuullllloggggthhhhhhh…CUM.” </p><p>Kazehana watched in horror for a moment, and then turned heel and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. No one spoke for almost a minute, as Scarlet continued to busy herself with her banquet of Clayton’s cum, seemingly without a care in the world. </p><p>“WOWWWWW!” said Gillian after a while, breaking the silence. “DAMN, Scarlet!! That was…INTENSE.”</p><p>“Ha! Tell me about it,” laughed Scarlet nonchalantly, suddenly dropping Clayton down onto the floor when she was through with him. </p><p>“She must have been really upset!” said Cora in awe, her lengthened fingers twisting around the metallic chain of the leash that Gillian held. “She left her little sub guy behind!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>